Tell Him That it Wasn't Love
by HeatherR
Summary: Just a sweet romanceCinderella story
1. Default Chapter

Warning: This is not only my first Weiss fic, but my first time posting here or anywhere! AAAAaagh! Nervous! Lots of OOC, I'm sure. This is just a sweet little romance I wrote last year after reading a Weiss fic based on Snow White. I liked the idea of basing a story on a fairy tale, and have always been curious about what happens the day after the tale ends. So, here's my attempt. Its the mid-eighteenth century, but in a country I made up so I don't have to deal with all the actual prejudices that existed back then. Also, I have messed with their ages. Ran and Yohji are the same, but I made Ken quite a bit younger. He's sixteen and Omi's fifteen. And I know nothing about chimney sweeping, but I figure Ken doesn't either. Please R & R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss. They belong to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss! There is no profit here, only joy.  
  
Tell Him That it Wasn't love  
  
By HeatherR  
  
Chapter One  
  
The early spring twilight sunk into night, the songs of the birds fading as the stars began to appear, appreciated by the green eyes of the man who stood beside his horse in the small grove beside the pond.  
  
"Well, the evening's pleasant, at least," Prince Yohji announced loudly. His companion, seated a few feet away before the fire, continued to scowl. Yohji sighed expressively into his saddle bag. "Look, I said I was sorry, didn't I? So, stop scowling. You're dried off now, and all warm. Just forgive me already."  
  
He yanked the small flask of brandy free from its confines within the bag, and sat down across the fire from his companion. He pouted as he continued to watch the man scowl.  
  
"How could you forget about a lake?" His companion's deep voice cut softly across the small distance between them. The Prince's pout turned into a frown at the accusatory tone in the voice.  
  
"It wasn't a lake, it was a pond. And I told you, the last time I was here I was eleven. That was almost twelve years ago. How in Hell am I supposed to remember every pond and hedge?"  
  
Lord Ran, the Prince's cousin and companion, scowled more and sunk deeper into the blanket he was wrapped in. He moved his toes closer to the fire and wriggled them. Between the blanket and the cheery fire he was indeed warm, but neither did anything to remove the cold that was within him. He was afraid that he'd never be free of that.  
  
Prince Yohji Kudou watched his cousin's expression sink from the angry scowl back into the expressionless mask he'd perfected over the last seven months. The Prince sighed inwardly. Despite the best of his intentions their tour of the countryside seemed a disaster. He had intended the trip as a means of getting his grieving cousin away from the gossip and innuendo of the court. A more sedate climate, he hoped, would allow the man to come to terms with his loss and return to himself free from grief's shackles.  
  
The whole thing had gone wrong from the start. Several weeks of rain had them traveling from one inn to another with no active pursuits to occupy them. Then Yohji himself had become ill, forcing Ran to relive the events that had led to his lover's death. When finally he had recovered, and the weather began to cooperate, the Prince had been vexed to discover that, although fishing and hunting were fine pursuits in themselves, they don't actually offer any distraction for the mind. Ran had been stuck in the wilderness with nothing but his own thoughts to occupy him.  
  
  
  
Yohji cursed himself. He couldn't have been more responsible for his cousin's depression if he'd driven him to it in a carriage. He sighed aloud, and took a swig of the brandy.  
  
"Cousin, I am truly sorry I told you to jump that hedge. In fact, I'm sorry for this whole trip."  
  
Ran looked over at the Prince and blinked. Yohji took that for shock and continued.  
  
"I thought a long trip to the country would cheer you, but I can plainly see its had the opposite effect. I believe Omi is actually ready to kill me." Yohji poked at the fire with his toe.  
  
"Omi doesn't want to kill you, " Ran's quiet voice floated into the evening.   
  
"Well, if he doesn't now he will once he hears about this afternoon. First depression and now pneumonia."  
  
"I won't catch pneumonia," Ran turned his head to look off to the side. He'd undone his red hair to allow it to dry and it effectively hid his face. "And you're not the cause of my depression."  
  
  
  
Yohji decided to drop the subject. He stretched out on the ground and faced the deepening sky.  
  
"At least its a dry night. I'm sure my Aunt lives around here somewhere. Tomorrow we'll pop back to the inn for a change of clothes and to sooth Omi's nerves, then we'll resume our search." He glanced at his cousin again, who was still hiding his face. "Then we can head home, Ran. If you want to."  
  
Ran turned back to the Prince and met his eyes. His emotionless mask firmly back in place.  
  
"I have to at least try to see my Aunt. She was my mother's favorite sister, after all. I've regretted that I lost touch with her and my mother's other relatives after her death. Well, the one's that don't live in Town that is."  
  
"How old were you when she died?"  
  
"Twelve. My father married my step-mother when I was fourteen. You remember the wedding?" Yohji's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Aa."  
  
"We ate half the cake and were up sick all night." The Prince's rich laugh echoed out into the night, drawing a slight smile to the corners of his companion's mouth. Yohji caught it out of the corner of his eye. Maybe the trip hadn't been a complete disaster. "Tomorrow we visit my Aunt, and then we can leave."  
  
***  
  
Ken awoke to find himself on the hearth in the kitchen. The edges of the cut stones dug into his back, but he hardly noticed. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, rose, and stretched.  
  
The gray light of dawn crept in through the window, bathing the kitchen in its meager light, and illuminating its few furnishings. The long work table which divided the room, the two long benches that stretched along its sides, and the two rickety chairs at either end. The large stone sink below the windows to the back yard, and the row of storage barrels beside it. And the staircase leading up to the main part of the house.  
  
Ken stretched again, and looked around for food. He knew there was a bit of bread left under a tin on the table. Smiling to himself he moved toward the storage barrels. With his head stuck in the butter barrel he didn't see the kitchen door under the stairs open.  
  
"Master Ken?"  
  
He shot up out of the barrel, then smiled sheepishly at the large woman holding a candle. She was dressed for the day with a gray shawl around her shoulders, and a white cap holding back her hair. Her complexion matched her name.  
  
"Morning, Rosie," Ken smiled the dove back into the barrel, stretching to reach the last bit of butter on the bottom.  
  
"Molly'll make more this mornin, Master Ken. Why don't you just eat your bread dry this mornin, hey?"  
  
Rosie set her candle on the table and shook her head. Ken's legs continued to kick in the air as he attempted to reach the butter.  
  
"There's enough left at the bottom, Rosie," his muffled voice floated up from the depths of the barrel.  
  
"Well, use a knife, ya ruffian." The large cook tapped him on the hip with the flat of a long rounded knife. One tanned hand emerged and grabbed it. Chuckling, Rosie turned away to cut several slices off the loaf of bread on the table.  
  
"Ha! Got it!" The youth emerged brandishing the knife which now sported a large clump of butter on its tip. He smiled brightly and flopped onto the bench on one side of the long table.  
  
Rosie handed him the slices of bread and watched smiling as he lathed them with the butter. Her smile faltered as she took in his appearance.  
  
"Tch! You're covered in soot! Did ya fall asleep in the hearth again?"  
  
Ken sank his teeth into the thick slice of bread and shut his eyes to savor its flavor. He mumbled an affirmative accompanied by a nod.  
  
Rosie tutted while she started the fire in the fire place and hung a large iron kettle on a hook over the flames. Scooping up a lidded bucket she filled the kettle with water.  
  
Ken listened to her scolding while smiling inwardly. His ability to sleep almost anywhere was one thing he was immensely proud of. A lifetime of falling asleep at whatever chore he'd been working on late at night had gotten him used to all sorts of surfaces. So far this skill had only come in handy on the small estate he called home, but he was sure that someday it'd serve him well out in the world. The other servants didn't like it. They wanted to know that he was safe in bed. Unfortunately, his bed was the one place he couldn't sleep as it now seemed too soft.  
  
Ken snapped out of his bread and butter haze when he realized Rosie had stopped fussing, and was now regarding him speculatively.  
  
"Just what was you doin' sleepin' in the hearth?"  
  
Ken swallowed his bread.  
  
"Cleanin' out the fire pit, Rosie."  
  
"Why cleanin', hey?" Her eyes narrowed and Ken gulped.  
  
"Sir wants the chimneys cleaned today."  
  
Rosie's eyes widened in horror. Ken couldn't blame her. He always made a mess when he cleaned the chimneys.  
  
"Not my kitchen! Not today!"  
  
"Aww, Rosie. They've gotta be cleaned sometime. An now's perfect what with the rains bein' past."  
  
Ken wasn't overly thrilled with the idea himself. He'd fallen off the roof when he was ten and been in bed with a bad fever for weeks afterward. His step-father had the doctor come, and allowed him to sleep in his old room until he regained his health. Despite the pleasant memories being back in his room had invoked he had not liked being bedridden, and right under his step-father's nose. The return to his small room in the servants' quarters had come as a relief.  
  
Now when he cleaned the chimneys he tied himself to them with a rope. The security of the rope allowed him to enjoy the view of the estate the roof provided. Today promised to be sunny and clear. A good roof day.  
  
"Guess I'll be openin' the summer kitchen then today," Rosie pouted at the kettle.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rosie. I'll try not to make too bad a mess."  
  
"Why doesn't your step-da jus' hire a proper chimney sweep, hey?"  
  
"'Cause I'm here for free." Ken rose from the table with a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "Only five more years, Rosie. Five years and I'll be twenty-one and I'll inherit. Then I promise I'll hire a proper chimney-sweep. Will that do?"  
  
Rosie smiled sadly and nodded.  
  
"That will be a fine, fine day, Master Ken."  
  
***  
  
Prince Yohji and Lord Ran awoke with the sun. They ate the last of their rations and returned to their inn where they faced the wrath of Omi, Ran's over protective servant. After yelling at them for staying out all night he yelled at them again once he heard of Ran's tumble into a pond. Finally he'd had his say and released them back into the world. Omi refused to go with them on the suspicion that the inn keepers would rob them blind if not watched every second.  
  
Yohji rolled his eyes as they rode away from the inn, and Omi's waving form.  
  
"Remind me again why we brought along that little windbag?"  
  
Ran's mask slipped into a scowl, and Yohji instantly regretted his outburst.  
  
"You know I couldn't leave him behind. Not after all he's done for me," Ran's deep voice was quiet but firm.  
  
"Forgive me, Cousin. I know he's important to you, but he is a servant. Its his place to do things for you."  
  
"I won't have this discussion with you again, Yohji. You know how I feel about -"  
  
"I know! I know! But its the way things are. The way the world works."   
  
"That doesn't mean its right."  
  
Yohji pouted. He usually enjoyed discussions with Ran, or he used to. They had had many interesting debates on a variety of topics, but now Ran refused to be baited. He seemed to have lost interest in almost everything that had ever been important to him. Yohji missed the old Ran who argued his points with a stubborn determination. The Prince would never admit it, but he secretly admired his cousin for his radical views and even agreed with a few of them. He'd known many servants, and even laborers, he'd valued above the King, his uncle. Of course, admitting that would mean banishment or even his head.  
  
Yohji sighed into his pout. Ran had lifted many eyebrows at court with his political views, but he'd never gone so far as to suggest implementing them. He'd quietly lived his life as he saw fit, which caused an almost greater stir than if he'd called for the King's head in the center of Town. Yes, Yohji had admired that Ran greatly. Perhaps they could yet get him back.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Ran suddenly.  
  
"What?!" His cousin's quiet voice cut into Yohji's thoughts.  
  
"Where are we going today?"  
  
"Back to where we were. I believe there's a small village just past where we spent the night. They can probably inform us as to the location of my Aunt's estate."  
  
  
  
"Aa."  
  
The rest of the ride was silent. They were soon at the spot where they'd spent the night, and not five miles past there was indeed a village. The village, though small, seemed well cared for. The villagers that weren't off working were friendly and readily knew the location of Yohji's Aunt's estate. In fact, the village had been established to service the estate, and still owed much of its prosperity to it.  
  
It was there that Yohji learned the sad news that his Aunt had followed his mother in death, not one year later. Though saddened by the fact that he would not be able to see his Aunt he still expressed an interest in seeing her estate, now in the care of her widowed husband.  
  
"It must've been this husband that I remember meeting in my youth," Yohji commented as they rode out of the village and toward the estate's main house. "I was only eleven, but I remember it was quite an affair."  
  
He paused and thought hard for a moment.  
  
"I think it may have been her second marriage," he said. "I seem to remember a child."  
  
"A child?" Yohji almost jumped out of his saddle at the sound of Ran's voice. He hadn't said anything in over an hour, and the Prince was beginning to feel like he was speaking for his own benefit.  
  
"Yes. A boy, I think. I remember him hiding in his mother's skirts. I seem to remember torturing him."  
  
"Then he'll be thrilled to see you. Are you sure he was your Aunt's son?"  
  
"No, but it seems like he was."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"There it is!"  
  
The trees on the left side of the road parted to reveal a spectacular view out across an expansive valley of cultivated fields, sparkling rivers, and at one end a lake. Just down the hill from where they were was a magnificent manor house. Its gravel court yard was clearly visible behind its high stone wall, and several out buildings, including a large barn, peeked out from behind the house. From the front it appeared to be only two stories tall with a steep roof which flattened out at the top along the ridge line. There were several dormers set into the roof with tiny windows in them.  
  
"Its quite a bit larger than I remember it. Shall we visit them, Cousin?"  
  
Yohji glanced at Ran and was gratified to find him looking at the house with a spark of interest.  
  
"Hn."  
  
***  
  
The cleaning of the first of the two chimneys had gone better than expected, and Ken had high hopes for the second one. In fact, he was almost done. All that remained was sweeping the debris that was left in the flu into the already nearly full bag of soot placed under the flu to catch it.  
  
Ken leaned into the fireplace and moved his wire broom up and down the flu as carefully as he could. He was already head to toe soot, but he'd managed to contain most of it in the bag. Gently he pulled his broom back down, intent on carefully removing it.  
  
"Master Ken!"  
  
Ken jumped and lost his grip on the broom which fell out of the flu along with a large cloud of black soot which enveloped him before spreading out into the rest of the room. He coughed loudly and turned to regard the young woman who'd burst in.  
  
She stood in the doorway covering her mouth with both hands. Her serving uniform was pristine, as was the cap that topped her amber curls. Ken glared at her.  
  
"Oh, Master Ken. I am sorry, but Sir, he wants you. We got visitors coming."  
  
Ken's eyes widened.  
  
"Visitors? Who?"  
  
"Don't know. Old Shoop spotted them on the road. He says they're dressed fine. Real fine."  
  
Ken looked around the room which was the preferred location for afternoon tea. The cloth covered furniture was now coated with a fine layer of soot, and he was sure it'd gotten under the clothes. The floor was thick with soot. Even the air seemed darker.  
  
"Molly, look at this room! We can't serve tea in here!"  
  
The young maid's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"We'll have to tell Sir to have them outside in the garden. Go on and tell him. I've got to get this bag outside."  
  
"But, Master-"  
  
"Go on!"  
  
Molly jumped and ran like a startled deer. Ken tied up the bag and threw it out the window so it wouldn't spread anymore soot. Once he'd stowed it in the barn he made his way around the house to the court yard, dusting as much soot off himself as he could.  
  
He came around the side and into the court yard. As he approached the small group gathered there he could feel all their eyes on him. Molly stood near his stepfather looking worried. His stepfather was scowling darkly.  
  
"Ken," his voice carried his rage to his stepson. Ken tried not to flinch.  
  
"Sir." He stopped before his stepfather and faced him. He hated the fact that his stepfather still towered over him. Either the man was unusually tall or Ken was short. He feared the latter, and wondered if it was a consequence of that childhood fever.  
  
"I hear the sunroom is covered in soot."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The man sighed loudly, almost a snort.  
  
"We'll be discussing this later, do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"But, Sir!" Molly cried stepping forward. "It was my fault! I ran in there and startled him. I-"  
  
"Molly, I would thank you to remember your place." He didn't look at her but continued to fix his eyes on Ken's.  
  
Molly clamped her mouth shut and her face turned red. Her mother, Mrs. Hudson who ran the house, stepped forward and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. Molly scowled at the ground.  
  
"Yes, sir," she muttered.  
  
Ken's two oldest stepsisters, Justine and April, began to twitter.  
  
"Poor little, Ken-Ken."  
  
"Its the belt for you again, Kenny."  
  
"Please, keep still," commanded Caroline, the youngest of his stepsisters. She met his eyes with sympathy.  
  
Old Shoop, the gardener, just shook his head.  
  
"Ken, any moment two young nobles shall be arriving here. I want you to take their horses. Feed them, water them, and then occupy yourself somewhere until it is time for our discussion. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Ken glowered. It was always the same routine when they had guests. His stepfather didn't have to repeat it every time. He wasn't stupid. And now he had a whipping to look forward to. He sighed and moved toward the little stable which was built into the side of the stone wall, as his oldest sisters began twittering again.  
  
Still it was strange. They almost never had unexpected guests. Most of the young noblemen who visited were invited from court by his stepfather during his annual visit there. That had been going on for years, and still his sisters hadn't been able to catch one. Maybe these two would fall madly in love with two of them, make his stepfather insanely happy, and he'd forget about his beating. Not bloody likely.  
  
He reached the stable just as two horses pounded into the courtyard. The horses halted before him and he looked up curiously at the riders.   
  
They both seemed tall and thin, though the blond was taller than his companion. He was indeed dressed finely and carried himself with an air of importance. He flashed Ken a dazzling smile and tossed him the reigns before jumping from the saddle. Ken caught them and turned his eyes to the other man. He had brilliant red hair, and was impossibly pale. Of course, his paleness was probably enhanced by his dark clothing. It too was fine, but with less decoration than the other man's, and it was all a dark charcoal in color. As if the man was in mourning. Ken looked into his eyes. They were purple. Purple like some gems he remembered his mother wearing. He'd never seen anyone with purple eyes before.  
  
The thin red-head stared back at him and blinked.  
  
"Ran!"  
  
The man started at the other's shout. Without a word he climbed from his saddle, handed Ken his reigns, and joined his friend. Ken watched them approach his family then turned and led the horses into the stable. 


	2. Tell Him That it Wasn't Love ch 2

Author's Note: Wai!! Reviews!! I'm dizzy with happiness! Good thing I'm sitting down. Thank you VERY much (bows). Actually, this story is finished and I intend to update every Wednesday, which means it'll be up on Thursday (?). That's my day off. I actually wrote this story last year and am now typing and editing, so uploading is the easy part (now that I've figured out how). Thank you again! Please, enjoy chapter two!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. They belong to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.  
  
Tell Him That it Wasn't Love  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ran stared down into the largest brown eyes he'd ever seen, and they stared unabashedly up at him. The boy was absolutely covered in soot. So much so that the features on his face, not to mention the color of his hair, were completely undistinguishable. Ran didn't think he'd ever seen anyone quite that dirty. He blinked.  
  
"Ran!" Yohji had already dismounted and was waiting impatiently.  
  
Ran climbed out of the saddle, handed the boy his reigns, and moved over to his cousin. They faced the small gathering of family and servants.  
  
The group was fronted by possibly the tallest man Ran had ever seen. He must've been at least six foot five. Even Yohji had to look up at him. He wore a pleasant smile but his eyes were severe. Ran found himself consciously trying to keep his hand from his sword.  
  
Yohji bowed at the waist and made a grand sweeping gesture with his arm.   
  
"Sir. Allow me to introduce myself and my companion. I am Prince Yohji Kuduo, nephew to the King, and this is my cousin, Lord Ran Fujimiya."  
  
Ran also bowed low.  
  
"We have come here seeking my Aunt, but have been informed by local villagers that she is dead these past nine years." Yohji paused for some reaction from the family. The man seemed to pale momentarily, but recovered and bowed to them.  
  
"Indeed, Sir, this was the home of your Aunt, my dearly departed wife, Mei. She was, I believe, very close to your mother and died not long after her. I am Sir Henry Sneller, and I have continued with the management of her estate."  
  
"A pleasure, indeed, Sir Sneller," Yohji said with a bright smile. "So it was your wedding I remember attending here as a lad?"   
  
"Yes, a fine affair. I believe that was the final meeting between your dear mother, and my dear wife. A happy time for them as I recall."  
  
The man turned abruptly and motioned to the three young women standing behind him. Two resembled their father. They were quite tall with luscious black hair and dark eyes. The third was petite with plainer features, her eyes and hair of a mousy brown. The three curtsied daintily.  
  
"These are my daughters from my first marriage. Justine, April, and Caroline. And our servants."  
  
"A pleasure." Yohji and Ran bowed to the daughters. The servants bowed and curtsied to them in turn. Yohji inclined his head to them while Ran bowed again.  
  
"We were about to serve tea, Sirs. Would you be good enough to join us? I see my boy has already seen to your horses."  
  
Ran turned to find their horses and the boy gone from the yard, presumably into the stables. Yohji smiled brightly at Sir Sneller.  
  
"We'd be honored, Sir."  
  
***  
  
Tea was served in the garden by the two serving women. They looked very much alike and Ran suspected they were related. he wondered at the size of the staff for such a large home. The front view of the house was deceptive, they'd discovered, as they came round the back to the gardens. The land on either side of the manor sloped away from the house making it three full stories plus the attic in the back.  
  
While they were being served Yohji smiled at the elder of the two servants, and jumped when she fixed him with a look. He shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Wait, I know you. Hudson?!" he asked.  
  
"Indeed, Sir, it is!"  
  
Yohji let out a laugh, scooped the woman up and spun her around, much to everyone's dismay.  
  
"Why, Hudson, look at you! You look exactly the same," he cried happily.  
  
"Oh, and you're still as charming as the devil," she smiled from ear to ear. "I remember you stealing Cook's fresh cookies."  
  
"Is Cook still here as well?"  
  
"No. No, she died seven years ago now. But will you look at my Molly?" Mrs. Hudson put an arm around her daughter who blushed. "She was no more'n a tot when you were here last."  
  
The Prince smiled and bowed to Molly who curtsied back before pulling away to serve the three sisters. Yohji winked at them. Two of the three twittered while the third rolled her eyes. Ran smirked into his tea. There was at least one woman in the land that was resistant to his cousin's charms.  
  
Ran took a moment to gaze appreciatively at the gardens. A lawn stretched from the back of the house, surrounded by neat rows of what he took to be flower beds. Although it was too early for anything to be in bloom he recognized the foliage of a row of roses, and the other beds were full of bright green leaves which would soon be full of blossoms. There were cutting beds further on. These looked slightly wilder than the formal flower beds. A neat hedge separated the flower beds from the vegetable gardens which seemed to back onto a taller hedgerow at the bottom of the yard. In the distance he could see the elderly servant they'd met earlier, working with a hoe.   
  
"Sir, I notice you admire our gardens."  
  
Ran looked up at the tall man beside him.  
  
"Indeed, Sir Sneller. They appear tidy and well tended," he said.  
  
"We benefit from good soil here, Sir. And Shoop is very skilled. He's been gardener here since before my wife passed."  
  
They both fixed their eyes on the figure in the distance. Ran arched an eyebrow.  
  
"You seem to have a very small staff here for the size of your house and grounds," Ran stated turning his cold amethyst gaze on the taller man.  
  
"Yes, but we get by. Mrs. Hudson and Molly manage the family rooms marvelously well, while Shoop handles the gardens, and Molly also works the dairy. And the boy, of course. He comes in from the village to help with whatever needs doing. If we expect company we take on extra staff."  
  
"Hn," Ran grunted noncommittaly.  
  
Sir Sneller turned abruptly from Ran to Yohji, who was flirting with all the women at once, and quite successfully too.  
  
"I regret, your Highness, that we can not offer you a room for this evening. We were not expecting company and none of the guest rooms are prepared," he stated loudly.  
  
All the women blinked in surprise as Yohji simply shrugged.  
  
"We've already taken rooms at an inn not seven miles from here. We've actually been in the area for quite sometime already, enjoying your excellent hunting and fishing," he smiled.  
  
"Could you recommend somewhere we might try?" Ran asked softly, joining the seated group at the little table.  
  
"There is a lake at the end of the valley with excellent specimens of trout."  
  
"The one we saw as we were riding up?" the Prince asked.  
  
"Yes, just continue to follow the road."  
  
There was a break in the conversation as more tea was distributed and consumed.  
  
"So, its just you and your father here?" Ran asked the sisters.  
  
"Yes," the two dark haired women answered.  
  
"Funny, I just remembered, I meant to enquire about my cousin. Is he about?" Yohji's question caused a stillness to descend over the little group.  
  
Sir Sneller cleared his throat. "Unfortunately not," he said. There was a pause before he continued, he seemed to be gathering his thoughts. "Your cousin John, I'm sorry to say, is away at school. He's an extremely bright boy, but unwell. He was very ill after his mother's death and has never quite recovered. So, for the sake of his health he has been sent south to a gentler climate," with that he took a deep drink of his tea, almost as if it were something stronger.  
  
Caroline set down her tea cup with a loud thump, stood, and marched away from the party and into the house without excusing herself. Molly looked from the door Caroline had disappeared through to Sir Sneller and back again. She set down the tea tray with a loud clang and followed her youngest mistress. Yohji and Ran looked on in amazement and wonder.  
  
"They are very fond of him," said Sir Sneller calmly. "They miss him terribly."  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't see him," the Prince said.  
  
"I shall inform him that you were here and asking after him when next I write."  
  
"Thank you, Sir Sneller."  
  
The rest of the tea passed more solemnly than it had begun. When they were done Yohji asked permission to visit the family cemetery to convey flowers to his Aunt's grave from himself and his mother. Sir Sneller agreed, but declined to accompany them saying he'd been that morning, and instead gave them directions.  
  
***  
  
Ken set the daisies on his mother's grave and sighed down at them. They were always the first thing to bloom behind the barn where they got sun all day, and he always picked the first batch for his mother. He barely remembered her and it bothered him. In his mind's eye he could see skirts swirling. He remembered kind eyes, the touch of finger tips against his cheek, the scent of delicate perfume. And daisies. He remembered seeing daisies. Although he couldn't be sure whether or not they had anything to do with her, he always associated daisies with his mother.  
  
He sighed again and ran a hand over the intricate iron cross that marked her grave. His hand was still filthy with soot. He realized he should try to get clean before his "discussion" with his stepfather. No need to make matters worse. Quietly he stood and moved through the surrounding shrubs to take a trail down the hillside to the pond. As he exited the grave yard the Prince and his cousin entered through the little gate.  
  
The two paused just inside the gate to glance around and get their bearings. The tiny grave yard was located away from the house, up a small hill on the side of the valley. From the hilltop there was another lovely view of the valley floor and, this time, the back of the manor.  
  
"Its nice up here," the Prince whispered. "Quiet."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Which one do you suppose it is?" the Prince asked.  
  
They looked around and noticed a small, intricate iron cross with a fresh bouquet of daisies placed before it. Yohji added his bunch of early blooming wild flowers he'd collected.  
  
"I guess that's the one," he said. "A delicate cross for a delicate lady. Aunt Mei, I know you and mother are enjoying one of your chatty teas and gossiping about the rest of the family." He blew her a kiss and turned to Ran. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
As they moved along the path back toward the house Ran glanced down the hillside to a small pond just visible below. He watched as a figure emerged from the trees and dove fully clothed into the water. Behind him he left a layer of soot floating on the surface of the pond.  
  
***  
  
Caroline paced her room while Molly watched. The young woman wrung her hands in worry and frustration.  
  
"Molly, I'm afraid I can't let this pass," she said at last turning to her maid. "It just isn't right that Pa-pa would send him away, Ken's own cousin, without letting Ken meet him properly."  
  
Molly nodded in agreement.  
  
"I've always trusted Pa-pa when he's made excuses for the stories we tell others, but the Prince is his cousin! There maybe nothing that he can do, but they at least deserve the chance to know each other."  
  
Molly nodded again.  
  
"Yes, we must intervene! We can not let this opportunity for Ken be missed. Fate has sent Prince Yohji to us, but perhaps fate needs a bit of help."  
  
Molly grinned. "What d'ya want me to do, Miss?"  
  
***  
  
Sir Sneller met the young noblemen as they returned from the grave yard and showed them around the exterior of the house, and the gardens.  
  
"I would gladly show you the inside, as we have made several improvements to the property, but we had a mishap this morning," he said.  
  
"Ah, that would explain the soot covered boy," Yohji reasoned.  
  
"Yes. He tries hard, but suffers from a dim wit and clumsy feet."  
  
Yohji laughed easily as Sir Sneller smiled. Ran remained impassively quiet. A vision of large curious brown eyes flitting through his mind.  
  
"Are you staying much longer?" Sir Sneller enquired suddenly.  
  
"Probably not," the Prince admitted. "My cousin is anxious to return to Court, and I confess I've put several things off to extend our stay already."  
  
"A shame. There are several well stocked ponds and some excellent shooting to be found on the far side of the estate. Perhaps we can persuade you to make a return visit?"  
  
"Yes," Yohji smiled. "Next year perhaps."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
They rounded the side of the house and approached the stables. Shoop stood there with their horses in hand. Yohji and Ran turned to Sir Sneller and bowed deeply. He bowed in return.  
  
"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sir," said the Prince. "Please remember to give my regards to my cousin, though I'm sure he wouldn't remember me."  
  
"Indeed, I will, your Highness. Pray, shall I be seeing you and your cousin at Court this season?"  
  
"Ah, I'm afraid not. I'm not allowed at Court in season at the present time," Yohji's cheeks pinked slightly and Sir Sneller bowed again in apology.  
  
"Then I shall look for you in a year's time," he said.  
  
Yohji and Ran mounted and the Prince turned back to the tall man.  
  
"In a year, Sir," he nodded from his seat in the saddle. They turned their horses and he waved. "Farewell, Sir Sneller. To you and your lovely daughters!"   
  
With that he spurred his horse and galloped off through the gate. Ran nodded once to the tall man and followed his cousin. Sir Sneller smiled coldly at their retreating backs. That had gone far better than he could have anticipated. Even Ken's being covered in soot had been fortuitous, ensuring that the Prince would not recognize him. Not that he'd expected him to. That had been an unpleasant surprise. The Prince had been young, and Ken a small child. They'd been separated after an incident of bullying and he hadn't expected Yohji to remember Ken at all. Still, everything had worked out. He'd just need to ensure the boy's absence during their next visit.  
  
Sir Sneller looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. Ken, soaked to the skin, but quite a bit cleaner was crossing the court yard.  
  
"Are the visitors departed then, Sir?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Ken, they are."  
  
"A brief visit, Sir."  
  
"Yes, they were slight acquaintances from Town who just happened to be in the area, but are leaving within the next few days. They didn't want to depart without paying me their compliments." Sir Sneller watched the two horsemen disappear into the trees at the roadway and smiled again. He glanced down at Ken.  
  
"Sir, I am truly sorry about the sunroom. I was being careful, but...well...I know it won't change anything." Ken stared hard at his bare feet.  
  
His stepfather looked down at him for a moment. At length he nodded.  
  
"I've decided that discussing this particular incident would be pointless," he paused when Ken's head shot up. "It was an accident, after all. Molly has admitted it was her fault, and no real harm was done."  
  
"Th-thank you, Sir."  
  
"You will clean up after our guests' horses, and help Mrs. Hudson and Molly clean the sunroom tomorrow."  
  
"Y-yes, Sir."  
  
"Good. And do try harder next time, Ken."  
  
"Yes, Sir. I will, Sir."  
  
"Good," Sir Sneller nodded. Yes, he was satisfied. A near disaster had been averted, and he actually had the boy's clumsiness to thank for it. He strolled back toward the house. Behind him he heard Ken begin to clean the court yard, and again he smiled.  
  
***  
  
The Prince and Ran turned up onto the roadway and instantly slowed their horses. They continued up the rising hill at a leisurely walk.  
  
"Well, Cousin, I can honestly say that that was one of the oddest afternoons I've ever spent."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"I expect you've fallen in love with the air here," Yohji looked cheekily at Ran, who quirked a crimson brow  
  
at him in question. "It seems to breed great independence in the serving class."  
  
Ran snorted.  
  
As they reached the break in the trees that afforded the view of the house they slowed further with the intention of admiring it again. Suddenly, the bushes on the side of the road parted. In a flurry of skirts and curls a young woman dashed into the road, and planted herself directly in their path. The two noblemen quickly reined in their horses before they could shy, and stared dumbfounded. In the road before them stood the young serving maid. Her feet planted wide with her hands on her hips, and a very determined expression on her face. Yohji and Ran exchanged glances.  
  
"Gods, girl!" the prince exclaimed. "We could've run you down!"  
  
"But you didn't," she replied with a smile.  
  
"What is it we can do for you?" Ran asked quietly, trying to hide a sudden smile.  
  
"You're Molly, aren't you?" Yohji demanded.  
  
"I am. And there's nothing you can do for me, your Highness. But I can do something for you."  
  
"You can, can you? And what would that be?" the Prince asked also fighting a smile.  
  
"Provide you with a guide for your fishing trip to the lake," she nodded with confidence.  
  
Yohji chuckled and shook his head. "Unfortunately we-"  
  
"Why?"  
  
The Prince's head whipped around to stare at his cousin in surprise, but Ran's mask was firmly in place.  
  
"Its true that the fishing at the lake is good, but only if you know the right fishin' holes. Sir Sneller, he wouldn't be pleased if you didn't have good luck for lack of a guide. What you being family and all."  
  
Yohji's eyebrows shot up as he refocused his attention on the young woman. This was getting more interesting by the moment. "So, he suggested a guide, did he?"  
  
"No, Sir, majesty, Sir. My mistress, Miss Caroline did."  
  
"Ah, I see," Yohji smiled. It wasn't the first time a young woman had tried to keep him within the sphere of her influence. He looked to Ran again and shrugged with a smirk. Ran's eyes, however, had narrowed in suspicion. The stoic red-head recalled Caroline's reaction to Yohji and he frowned.  
  
"She knows a good guide?" Ran asked.  
  
The young woman nodded down the hill toward the house. They looked to see the now soot-free youth cleaning up after their horses in the court yard.  
  
"Ken. He knows all the best fishin' holes. Not just in the lake neither, but all over the estate. He can take 'ya."  
  
Yohji and Ran watched the boy work for a moment before redirecting their attention back to Molly. Yohji smiled good naturedly.   
  
"That's very impressive," he quirked his smile at his cousin. "What say you? One more lake?"  
  
Ran seemed to consider for a moment before nodding in agreement.  
  
"A few more days won't matter. I'd like to get Omi out of the inn."  
  
"Yes, he needs to relax. Can your boy...Ken, meet us tomorrow just after first light?" Yohji asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, right here," Molly stated, her voice filled with satisfaction. She beamed a bright smile at them, then skipped back through the bushes and headed down the hill.  
  
"As I was saying, great independence."  
  
"Aa," Ran answered absently. He was watching Molly run down the hill, then he glanced again at the boy working in the court yard. The boy with large brown eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Note Again: Okay, I know I changed Ken's name slightly. I had to! Please R & R, and thank you for reading. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Wai!!! More reviews!! I'm so happy! Someone likes it!! Yay! Thank you, thank you for reading and reviewing. Definite Ran/Ken. Ummm...incest...O.o...Ummm, no. They are NOT related. Ran explains all in chapter...well, in some future chapter. I can't remember which one. Okay, please enjoy chapter three!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss. They belong to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.  
  
Tell Him That it Wasn't Love  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The afternoon moved towards evening. After supper was served and consumed by the family, and they had settled into their evening pursuits, the servants gathered in the kitchen downstairs. Ken had spared it from the soot and Rosie was in good spirits when he came in from the barn. He moved wearily to the table and sat on the bench beside Molly.  
  
"Did ya wash up, hey?" the large woman asked from the metal oven on the floor before the fireplace.  
  
"Yes, Rosie." He felt exhausted. Cleaning the chimneys always took all his energy, and today he'd cleaned the yard, and the stable after those horses had left. Ken leaned on his elbow on the table.  
  
"Elbow, Master Ken," Mrs. Hudson reminded gently from her position at one end of the table. She and Shoop enjoyed the use of the two kitchen chairs due to their ages and years of service.  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Hudson."  
  
Rosie placed a plate of food in front of him and he began to eat ravenously.  
  
"Ya did a good job wi' the chimney, hey? No soot in here," Rosie grinned.  
  
"Too bad I covered the sun room in soot just as two visitors arrived," Ken growled.  
  
"Hey?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Master Ken. That was my fault," Molly said, sounding genuinely contrite. Her mother smiled softly at her. "When do you go for your "discussion"?"  
  
"I don't. Sir said we don't have to have it," Ken said around a mouthful of bread.  
  
Eyes widened around the table. Ken nodded.  
  
"That was my reaction. I don't know why, but he seemed like he was in a really good mood. Maybe my sisters managed to impress those noblemen."  
  
Molly smiled.  
  
"All I have to do is help you two clean up the sun room tomorrow," Ken smiled around his spoon.  
  
Molly felt her smile fade.  
  
"You can't do that! You have to take Prince Yohji and Lord Ran to the lake tomorrow!" she cried.  
  
Everything at the table stopped as all eyes fixed on Molly. Ken stopped chewing and stared at her with a furrowed brow.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I've arranged for you to be their guide to the lake tomorrow," she said sheepishly.  
  
"Who? Those two men who were here?" When she nodded Ken felt his eyes widen in alarm. "Molly, you know I can't do that!! I'm not allowed near visitors!"  
  
Ken's cry of alarm made Molly cringe.  
  
"Molly, how could you do this?" Mrs. Hudson asked scowling darkly.  
  
"It was Miss Caroline's idea, Mam," Molly said in self defense. Mrs. Hudson shook her head. "He's a prince! He can help you!"  
  
"Help me what, Mol?! Lose my only family?!" Ken jumped up and began to pace the room in agitation. "You know Sir's rules! You know I can't cross him. He'll send you all away! How can I live for five years without you? How would I find you all again?"  
  
Ken flopped back into his seat with a sigh of despair. Molly looked at him helplessly. Mrs. Hudson cleared her throat.  
  
"Molly, you should've discussed this with Master Ken first, but as you were following Miss Caroline's wishes I suppose its not entirely your fault. Master Ken, obviously Miss Caroline has a reason for wanting you to meet these two men. I suggest you speak to her."  
  
Ken pouted, but nodded. His pleasure at escaping a beating had faded to a memory.  
  
"Don't worry, Master Ken. Mam and I will cover for you tomorrow. Sir will never know you're gone. Right, Mam?"  
  
Mrs. Hudson gave her daughter a disapproving glance then settled her kind eyes on Ken. "Although I disapprove strongly of lyin', I believe in this case it would be for the best."  
  
After the supper dishes were done, and the kitchen cleaned, Ken headed upstairs. He moved quietly through the halls and up the backstairs to the bedrooms, pausing often and listening intently. Ken wasn't allowed upstairs in the evenings, or any other time, unless he was doing chores. On his way by the library he paused and looked wistfully at the doors. In the library hung a portrait of his mother, the only one in the house. He used to sneak in there and stare up at it, but he'd been caught when he was eleven. That had been one of his worst beatings. He still bore the scars, and from then on the library had been locked. Despite his many attempts he'd never been able to find a key that would open it. The only one seemed to exist on the ring of keys in his stepfather's pocket. One more reason to look forward to his twenty-first birthday. Then those keys would belong to him.  
  
Ken arrived outside Caroline's door and knocked softly.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Quickly he slipped inside and closed the door behind him. Caroline sat at her desk with a book. She set it aside and smiled at him softly.  
  
"Have you been to see, Pa-pa?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Sir said I didn't have to, but it doesn't matter. Tomorrow he'll kill me when he catches me with those noblemen," he frowned.  
  
Caroline's soft smile never faltered. She held her arms out to him. Ken moved from the door, knelt at her feet and rested his head on her knees. She brushed her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Do you trust me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he answered immediately.  
  
"I believe fate sent these men here, and that you were meant to meet them. I know you wait anxiously for your twenty-first birthday, but what then? You will need supporters at Court and advice on the running of the estate. If you don't quietly make connections now you'll be lost."  
  
"But how can I? I can't tell them who I am. They think I'm a servant," Ken pouted. "I am a servant."  
  
Caroline smiled and continued to stroke his hair.  
  
"Just spend the day with them. Show them the best fishing spots. Have some fun. It may be a small thing, but you must start somewhere. And Yohji's a prince. He can't be without influence."  
  
Ken sighed.  
  
"Okay, Caroline. I'll do it, but I don't see anything but trouble coming from it."  
  
Ken rose and moved toward the door, but turned back when Caroline called to him softly.  
  
"Don't forget to change your clothes and clean your teeth," she said, still smiling.  
  
The next morning he rose early and took a bath in the water basin outside the barn. He'd decided Caroline was right and he should make the most of it. He washed his hair, cleaned his teeth, and dressed in the best clothes he had. They weren't, he realized, that great. They had fewer holes than the others due to various patch jobs, and less stains. He'd never paid attention to his clothes before, and now he wished he'd set some aside for special occasions. He grabbed some bread and an apple, and headed up to the roadway to wait where Molly had told him to.  
  
***  
  
As the sun rose over the hillside the two noblemen and their servant entered the small village.  
  
"I still think I should've remained with our things. I tell you those two are shifty-eyed," the small blonde servant complained. He rode slightly behind the other two, but they could plainly hear him. Prince Yohji rolled his eyes.  
  
Ran hid a smirk. For some reason he couldn't fathom he'd awoken in a better mood than he'd been in for over a year. His shoulders felt lighter and he found himself looking forward to the day. Of course, he didn't feel the need to share this with his cousin who was in a tempestuous mood, so his emotionless mask was carefully in place.  
  
"Omi, the inn keeper and his wife aren't interested in stealing our clothes," groaned the Prince.  
  
"We should've found someone to stay with, then there'd be no worry," the youth complained.  
  
"Yes, but then we'd be saddled with a host and the obligation of being good guests. You know that didn't fit in with our plans. And if you're now intent on launching into your list of complaints about this trip you can save your mighty breath. I've heard them. All of them," Yohji said crossly, staring straight ahead. "And may I remind you that you gave me your approval for this trip?!"  
  
  
  
The Prince shut his mouth with a snap. Ran's eyes widened. He looked to his cousin before turning in his saddle to blink at his servant. Omi let out a squeak and tried to make himself even smaller than he was. Ran turned back to Yohji.  
  
"Don't look so surprised," the Prince grumbled. "You had us scared to death. We had to do something."  
  
"Thank you," Ran said quietly.  
  
Yohji's head snapped around to look at him. He glanced briefly back at Omi, who raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"You're welcome," Yohji said with a sudden smile. His bad mood disappeared and the day seemed brighter. As they left the village behind he began to hum. Omi stopped complaining and began to admire the countryside.  
  
It wasn't long before they were approaching the view of the manor. Where Molly said he would be, a youth leaned against a tree chomping on an apple. When he heard them coming he straightened up. He threw his apple into the bushes and fidgeted nervously with his clothes.  
  
Yohji smiled. He liked the boy on sight, now that he could see him. He had large brown eyes which hid nothing. His hair was a mop of brown on his head which hung into his eyes, but was cropped short in back. The clothes, which he pulled at compulsively, were tattered almost beyond repair. He shifted nervously as they stopped before him.  
  
"You must be Ken," Yohji smiled pleasantly.  
  
"Y-yes, sir." The large brown eyes swept over the group nervously before settling back on the Prince, who introduced himself and his companions.  
  
"I hope we haven't kept you waiting long, Ken," the Prince said.  
  
"N-no. Not long, sir." Ken gulped and glanced nervously over his shoulder at the house, then shuffled a bit to one side until he was effectively hidden behind a tree.  
  
The Prince glanced at Ran who raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well," he said, "if you're ready we can be off."  
  
The boy looked visibly relieved.  
  
"S-sure."  
  
"Well, I see you don't have a horse. Do you mind sharing with Omi?"   
  
The question seemed to renew the youth's fidgeting.  
  
"Have you ever ridden before, Ken?" Ran asked quietly.  
  
Ken's wide eyes settled on him and he shook his head with a frown. Yohji felt his eyebrows rise in surprise, but smiled reassuringly.   
  
"Omi is an excellent horseman. He'll take good care of you. Omi?"  
  
Ken looked to the young man who moved his horse forward. He was about Ken's age, but obviously shorter, with blond hair and big blue eyes. Omi smiled brightly at him, and stretched out a hand. Ken grasped it and was surprised when Omi easily hauled him up onto the horse's back, where he settled in behind him.  
  
"There now," said Yohji in satisfaction. "Let's be off. Lead the way please, Omi."  
  
Omi spurred his horse which shot ahead at a gallop. Ken gave a yelp of surprise and clutched onto the younger man who laughed. Yohji and Ran fell into pace behind them. Yohji sporting a huge grin, while Ran hid another smile.  
  
Omi slowed their pace a mile or so later and glanced back at his passenger. Ken's initial death grip on his waist had loosened almost immediately and he'd shifted forward to enjoy the feeling of wind on his face. Omi grinned at him and Ken returned it.  
  
"Sorry, but I couldn't resist," he apologized.  
  
Ken nodded amiably, still smiling.  
  
"So, you work at the manor?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Since I was eight."  
  
Omi giggled and shook his head. "You don't have to call me sir. Just Omi is fine. I'm Ran's gentleman and companion."  
  
"He...he doesn't make you call him "sir"?" Ken asked tentatively. He knew his experience was limited at best, but he'd never heard of a servant being on such familiar terms with his master.  
  
Omi shook his head. "No. He doesn't like it. He finds it 'appallingly irksome," Omi put a hint of disdain in his voice, then giggled. "He's not your typical nobleman."  
  
Ken peeked over his shoulder at the stoic red-head dressed in black. As if he could sense Ken's perusal his purple eyes swung around and fastened on him. The young man felt as if those eyes could see clear through him to his soul. He gulped, but tried a tentative smile.  
  
Ran felt his expression soften when graced with that sweet smile. He didn't seem able to prevent the corners of his mouth from curving upward. Ken's smile brightened, then he faced forward again and continued chatting with Omi.  
  
"Strange," Yohji mumbled softly so only Ran could hear. "Why keep a boy and train him as a stable hand, but then not train him to ride?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"And he's hardly a boy. A young man more like. He's older than I realized, now that I've gotten a proper look at him. Very odd."  
  
"He was hiding," Ran stated, so low that Yohji almost missed it.  
  
"Yes. He didn't want to be seen from the house," the Prince paused to think. "There's a mystery here, Cousin."  
  
This seemed to please the tall blond greatly, and he looked around with satisfaction. Finally, good sport and a puzzle for the mind. Perhaps the trip would finish up on a better note than it began.  
  
  
  
Once clear of the house Ken's mood improved greatly. After a few words from Omi, his nervous shyness vanished, and he began chattering away. He happily pointed out areas of interest and places they might want to visit. His knowledge of the estate grounds was extensive, and it readily impressed his three companions who listened attentively. The young man's natural cheeriness washed over the group like a warm breeze. Coupled with Omi's good humor Yohji found it impossible to stop grinning like a fool, and he caught Ran valiantly fighting a smile.   
  
  
  
"Cousin, if you don't give in your face will crack," the Prince laughed. He was joined by Omi, and Ken peeked behind him again.   
  
  
  
After they'd gone about seven miles Ken pointed off to the left, where an opening appeared in the bushes and trees lining the road.  
  
  
  
"If we head through there and follow the track it will take us to a little hill overlooking this end of the lake. There are several trails from there leading to good fishing holes."  
  
Omi nodded and guided his horse through. The track wasn't wide and they were forced to ride single file for a bit as there were tall brambles on either side. But within minutes the brambles thinned and they emerged out onto a long field which ended at the lake. The lake itself stretched out before them sparkling in the sun. They paused to admire the view then followed Ken's directions to the appropriate trail.  
  
He guided them down along the right side of the lake where the trees along the edge were denser. He had Omi stop beside a pool and slid from the horse's back. Omi tried to hold in his laughter as Ken almost fell to the ground, and began gingerly rubbing his backside. He hobbled over to the edge of the pool and inspected it, then looked up and squinted at the sun. Ken hobbled back over shaking his head.   
  
"We're too late for this one. The sun's too high now. It's best here at dawn and dusk. There's another spot a bit farther on that'll be better."  
  
"All right." Omi held out a hand to assist Ken in remounting, but he waved his hands and backed up a step.   
  
  
  
"Its not far. I think I'll walk," he said with a grin.   
  
"Suit yourself," Omi smiled.  
  
Yohji's laughter floated over to them making Ken blush. He ducked his head and started off up the trail. He liked the look of the next pool better and they stopped there for a bit. When he judged it was time he moved them along to another location, and then another. They had lunch under the trees, enjoying a nice cool breeze off the lake. The spot was serene and soothing. Ken secretly enjoyed the mutton, cheese and dried fruits that had been provided by the inn keeper's wife. Rosie seasoned her cooking differently, and he found the change interesting.  
  
After lunch he moved them again to a deeply shaded cove with outcroppings of rock that reached into the lake. They looked like fingers. Two people would just fit comfortably on one. Omi suggested he and Ran take the first so he could also keep an eye on the horses. Yohji agreed, so Ken led him around to the next. The prince settled in and cast off while Ken sat beside him watching. He'd forgotten his pole, but didn't really regret it. So far he was enjoying the day.  
  
"So, Ken," Yohji began amiably. "Do your folks work at the manor as well?"  
  
"No, they're dead."  
  
"Oh, I do apologize. I suppose that was rather rude of me," the Prince glanced at the young man, but Ken  
  
seemed undisturbed. "Do you enjoy working here?"  
  
"Its all right. I get to be outside a lot and I like that." Ken looked off across the lake. Yohji considered that thoughtfully. "Why is your cousin all dressed in black? Is he in mourning?"  
  
Yohji smiled. It hadn't taken them long to realize that Ken was thoroughly unused to dealing with people of rank. He was completely blunt, as well as honest, when asking questions or answering them. They had so far avoided asking too much regarding the manor due to his obvious discomfort with the topic, but Yohji hoped to employee Omi in the pursuit of information.  
  
"Yes, he is. Although, I'm hoping he's finally over the worst of it," the Prince answered, glancing over at his cousin. "Today was the first time I've seen him smile in over a year."  
  
"Who...who was it? His wife?"  
  
Yohji caught himself chuckling. "No. No, not a wife. He lost a very dear, dear friend. Omi and I were afraid we would lose him, so great was his grief."  
  
"I'm sorry for his loss."  
  
"Thank you, Ken. I'm sure he'd appreciate that."  
  
The young man stared fixedly into the water for a few minutes before glancing back up at Yohji's cousin. He found himself fascinated with the stoic red-head.  
  
"When did his friend die?"  
  
"Last spring," the Prince answered quirking a brow at the young man's curiosity over his cousin.  
  
"And you've been traveling all that time?!" Ken was shocked.  
  
"No. Not quite," Yohji chuckled again. "I fetched him to court right after Richard's death, but that turned out to be a mistake."  
  
Ken turned to look at Yohji. The Prince was looking out over the lake. His face had turned solemn.  
  
"Richard was his friend?"  
  
"Yes," the Prince's eyes narrowed for a moment, but then he seemed to shake off whatever he was feeling. he turned his smile back on Ken and Ken smiled back.  
  
"I hope he cheers up soon," said the younger man.  
  
Yohji smiled wider and couldn't resist ruffling Ken's hair. The youth ducked his head and laughed. It was a rich and hardy sound vibrating with life. Omi and Ran glanced over. Omi giggled.  
  
The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and pleasantly. Ran managed to catch a large trout to take back for the inn keeper's wife, and soon they were on their way back to the manor and the village.   
  
Ken shared Omi's horse again and the two talked and laughed as if they were life long friends. Yohji and Ran followed along behind them speaking quietly.  
  
"Well, Cousin, what say you? Has this been the best day of the trip?"  
  
"It was very pleasant, Yohji."  
  
"Indeed. Shall we return tomorrow?" Yohji watched Ran closely.  
  
The quiet nobleman rode silently for a few moments, watching the two youths chatting a little ahead of them.  
  
"Aa," he nodded.  
  
Yohji grinned and spurred his horse up beside Omi's. "So, young Ken, are you available tomorrow as well?"   
  
Ken started. His large eyes going wide.  
  
"To-tomorrow? I...I'm not sure." He wanted to say "yes". He wanted to tell them everything, and beg their help. But he couldn't. There was nothing they could do, and he would lose what little he had. But another day in their company was too alluring. He'd never just spent time with anyone, and the camaraderie was addictive. he screwed up his courage. "I mean, y-yes. That'll be fine."  
  
Yohji looked at him searchingly for a moment before nodding. "Shall we meet at the same place and time?"  
  
"Yes, that will be fine, Sir."  
  
"Now, now. I'm Yohji to my friends," the Prince winked and Ken beamed. "Would you like us to deliver you to the village? We have to pass that way."  
  
"No," Ken replied. "The manor will be fine."  
  
Yohji mock bowed and dropped back beside Ran who looked deep in thought. They glanced at each other but said nothing. When they reached the spot overlooking the manor Ken left them with a wave, and a promise to see them in the morning. He disappeared over the hillside into the dusk.  
  
Author's Note Extra: Let's see, I don't think I have any comments about this chapter. I was trying to use Caroline as the Fairy Godmother character, because Ken definitely needed some help. All the extra characters that aren't Weiss are completely made up, by the way. Any resemblance to anyone is accidental, etc. Okay, that's it. I hope you liked it! Please Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: AU, Ran/Ken, Sudo-Historical Romance.  
  
Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter Three, onto Chapter Four!  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss, I'm just playing.  
  
Tell Him That it Wasn't Love  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Ken entered the house quietly through the kitchen. Rosie was at the fireplace spooning stew into a tureen and Old Shoop was at the table. The family dinner had not yet concluded, but once it did Mrs. Hudson and Molly would be down.  
  
"Ah, here you are, hey? And how were them nobles in the wilderness?" Rosie asked turning from the hanging pot.  
  
Ken smiled broadly.  
  
"They were nice. Really nice, and we had fun!" he exclaimed. He realized he sounded like an excited child, but he didn't care. It had been the first day of leisure he'd had in eight years and he'd spent it with new people. People he'd never met before and they considered him a friend. Well, at least two of them did. He wasn't sure about Lord Ran. It was hard to know what was going on beneath his emotionless surface. But there had been that tiny smile, and Ken had caught Ran watching him a few times, which caused his face to heat up and his pulse to quicken. He pushed thoughts of the stoic red-head away as he felt his cheeks begin to burn.  
  
At that moment Mrs. Hudson and Molly entered the kitchen and descended the stairs with large trays of dirty dishes. Ken rushed over to take Mrs. Hudson's. He smiled brightly and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Why, Master Ken, I don't believe you've kissed me like that since you were a babe on my knee," she giggled. "I take it you had a good day?"  
  
"I had a great day, Mrs. Hudson. How did things go here?" Ken set the tray near the wash basin and turned to face her, his eyes now anxious.  
  
"Fine, Master Ken. You can be away one day without the manor collapsing."  
  
"What about...two?" he asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Molly set her tray down with a loud crash.  
  
"Another day?! They're comin' back then, Master Ken?!" she cried.  
  
"Molly, shouting is unladylike," Mrs. Hudson said gently.  
  
"Sorry, Mam."  
  
Everyone looked at Ken expectantly and he smiled.  
  
***  
  
Dinner at the inn had been excellent. The mistress had prepared a wonderful stew. She had been thrilled with the trout, promising to bake it immediately. Lord Ran however had insisted that she prepare it for herself and her family.  
  
He was now seated before the fire in his room, a book open on his lap. He absently scanned the pages without seeing them. Images of sparkling brown eyes and a sweet smile danced before his mind's eye. The sound of a soft voice and a rich laugh echoed in his ears. He sighed deeply. A sudden knock at his door caused Ran to jump and broke him from his reverie. He shut the book.  
  
"Come in, Yohji."  
  
The Prince sauntered in with a roguish grin and sat down opposite his cousin. Ran met his eyes almost wearily.  
  
"So, what we have here is a young man employed, or indentured, to a wealthy land holder who has never been trained to ride, or taught even rudimentary deportment. What can we conclude from this?" the Prince asked loudly.  
  
"Ken is not expected to serve in any capacity where he would come into contact with anyone besides the family," Ran answered quietly. "Its hardly unusual."  
  
"Still, something bothers me."  
  
"And me as well," Ran sighed.  
  
"Tomorrow, with your permission, I'd like to employ Omi in a little information gathering. I suspect he'll prove rather good at it," the Prince smirked.  
  
Ran arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Just what is it that you hope to accomplish?" he asked. "Whether we like it or not in a few days we leave and Ken stays."  
  
Had he just sounded bitter? He glanced quickly at Yohji to judge his reaction. The Prince was lounging in the chair studying the intricately carved mantle piece. Ran heaved an inward sigh of relief.  
  
"To be honest, Cousin, I'm not sure that I want to accomplish anything," Yohji said fixing Ran with his eyes. "One of the flaws in my brilliant idea to get you from Court was the lack of intellectual stimulation and distraction. Now that seems to have been provided."  
  
Ran blinked. Was that it? Was that all this fascination was? He felt instantly relieved. Of course, Yohji was right. Ran was an intellectual person and Ken was a puzzle.  
  
"Just look at the change that's occurred in you in two days time. We should've come here seven months ago."  
  
Ran smiled gently at his cousin. "I doubt I would've found this mystery as appealing last October."  
  
Yohji smiled sadly in return. "I'm sorry I put you through that. I thought life at Court, even off season, would divert you. Omi was frantic to get you away from Richard's family. He was afraid you would do yourself harm."  
  
"I might have," Ran admitted, looking into the fire.  
  
The Prince released a long sigh. "Thank God for Omi. Your mother and sister would never forgive me if I allowed anything to happen to you."  
  
Yohji stood, stretched and moved toward the door.  
  
"Yohji."  
  
The Prince stopped and turned toward his cousin.  
  
"What happened at Court was not your fault. I'm sorry that you are the one paying for it," Ran said looking earnestly at his cousin.  
  
Yohji snorted. "I disagree, but I won't argue the point. A year away will be rather good for me I think. Perhaps I'll take two," he winked jauntily and left, bidding his cousin good night as he did.  
  
Ran turned back towards the fire and thoughts of the brown haired youth he'd known for only a day.  
  
***  
  
Caroline smiled as Ken quietly entered her room. When she held out her arms he threw himself into them before settling on the floor before her.  
  
"How can I ever thank you? You're my guardian angel," he said, his eyes bright and suspiciously moist.  
  
Caroline laughed softly and brushed his bangs out of his face. "I take it you had fun?"  
  
Ken nodded enthusiastically and launched into a detailed description of the day's events. Caroline smiled through it. She was delighted. Ken had never shown this level of excitement or been this animated over anything before. Of course, his life held little to be excited about. Caroline often found herself wondering how he remained so cheerful and optimistic, but then his mother had been that way.  
  
Caroline and her sisters had not known their stepmother very long, but she had instantly endeared herself to the three young girls. They had truly grieved for her at her passing. Perhaps her sisters' animosity toward Ken sprang from the fact that he reminded them everyday of the mother they'd never had, and the second mother they'd lost.  
  
"So, they're returning tomorrow and I agreed to be their guide again," Ken finished with a sigh. "I know I shouldn't have agreed, Caroline, but I couldn't help it. I want to see them again."  
  
Ken's eyes pleaded for understanding. Caroline smiled gently into them.  
  
"Of course you did. There's nothing wrong with that, Ken. You should see them again. I'm sure I can come up with something to keep Pa-pa occupied. He'll never notice your absence. Molly and I shall discuss it tomorrow before breakfast."  
  
Caroline nodded to herself. When she became determined about something there wasn't much that could stop her.   
  
Ken smirked then frowned. "Please, be careful," he said.  
  
She petted his head as if he were a dog. "Do not worry, little brother. I shall handle everything."  
  
Ken could see she had her teeth in it now and would not let go. He rose and bid her good night. As he left he noticed the calculating look in her eyes. He hoped he would never be on the receiving end of one of her schemes. They usually worked out exactly as she intended.  
  
***  
  
By the time the family gathered for breakfast Ken, Omi and the two nobles were off to visit some of the sights Ken had pointed out the day before. Caroline quietly ate her porridge and bided her time while her sisters chatted about who they could get to visit over the summer.  
  
"Prince Yohji and Lord Ran were very fine. Perhaps we could convince them to return," Justine said.  
  
"Yes, pa-pa. Why did you send them away?" April asked.  
  
"Because the prince is Ken's cousin, and it is far too dangerous to us for them to stay," Sir Sneller answered, sipping his tea.  
  
"Why? What could he do, Pa-pa? According to Ma-ma 's will Ken doesn't inherit until he's twenty-one. You've kept a roof over his head and managed the estate well."  
  
"That is very true, Justine. But I doubt he would appreciate Ken's position in the household. I do not believe the Prince would see the benefit in Ken's education," Sir Sneller explained. "I think he would see it as servitude and not what it is."  
  
"I've always thought teaching the boy how the estate is run by having him work on it was rather brilliant," put in April.  
  
"Thank you, my Dear."  
  
Caroline swallowed her ire, and put on her best smile.   
  
"In fact, I'd better call the boy," Sir Sneller said suddenly. "I want him to-"  
  
"Ken isn't here, Pa-pa," she spoke up quickly. Sir Sneller fixed her with a surprised look. "Molly told me this morning that he's gone to cut thatch for a hole in the barn roof. He intended to do it yesterday, but had to assist in the cleaning of the sun room."  
  
"Ah, well, its good to see the boy showing initiative," Sir Sneller nodded his approval. "There is nothing like hard work for building character."  
  
"Yes, Pa-pa," Caroline smiled into her tea cup.  
  
***  
  
The four men were stopped for lunch under an apple tree in the orchard. Ken had shown them several of the sights he deemed worthy of interest, and the noblemen and their servant seemed to have enjoyed each. The orchard itself, though hardly maintained, was quite extensive and boasted several types of apples as well as four cherry trees at the end closest to the manor. All would be in full bloom in a few weeks time, but for now sported pale green leaves.  
  
"You should see it in May," Ken said rather dreamily. "Its beautiful then. That's when I wish I were an artist so I could capture all its colors. There's a painting in the manor of a field of lilies, but I think I'd rather have the pinks and whites of the apple trees."  
  
He gazed thoughtfully up into the clear blue sky. So far the day had gone as well, if not better, than the previous one. Except for Omi's questions. The young servant had asked several during the morning, each proceeded by some information about his own life. It had taken Ken a while to figure out what he was doing, and then he wasn't sure what to do about it. He couldn't not answer and he was well aware of his inability to lie effectively. Ken knew he wore everything on his face and in his eyes. He'd finally decided on direct answers that were mostly the truth.  
  
Omi had three older brothers and a younger half sister. Did Ken have any siblings? Yes, he had three older sisters. Omi's brothers were in the navy. What about Ken's sisters? Were they married? No, they were all still at home. Omi's father had served in the royal navy like his brothers. Had Ken's father worked on the estate before his death? That had been the hardest to answer. Ken couldn't very well say that the estate had been his father's, his grand father's before that, and had been gifted to his great-grand father by the former King himself. He'd settled for a simple "Yes, he had" and walked away as quickly as possible to point out some interesting plants to Lord Ran. Ken had wanted to forget about his life at the manor and pretend that he belonged with these three men, but Omi had made that impossible. He sighed. Oh well, he supposed he should happily take what he could get.  
  
Ken felt something poking him in the shin and looked to see what. It was Prince Yohji's toe. The Prince was sprawled out under an apple tree and looking half asleep.  
  
"Where to now, Ken? I think we should move on before we all lose ourselves to sleep. My cousin is already napping."  
  
Lord Ran's purple eyes snapped open and fixed the Prince with a glare. "I was merely resting my eyes," he stated.  
  
"Well, look at Omi then."  
  
All eyes turned to take in the blond headed youth who was lying in the grass near Ken. His eyes were shut and he was beginning to snore through his open mouth. Ken snickered and shook his friend's shoulder. Omi snorted loudly and looked around blinking.  
  
"I wasn't asleep," he said.  
  
The others laughed. Even Ran, Yohji noticed.  
  
"What next, Ken?" the stoic red-head asked softly.  
  
"On the far side of the orchard are the ruins of an old church," he said turning away quickly to hide his sudden blush. "It burned when I was five or six from a lightning strike. There isn't much left. But there is a beautiful stained glass window that survived intact. I go there to explore whenever I can get away."  
  
"Sounds like fun," chirped Omi rising and stretching. "Shall we go?"  
  
It didn't take long to cross the orchard. On the far side a little wood had grown up and just inside was the skeleton of the old church. It looked as though part of the church had been constructed of stone and that was what remained. Several walls rose up among the trees. One of them held a beautiful, large, round stained glass window. Around its edge were twisting vines and flowers which encircled a picture of an ocean over which flew a dove with a twig clutched in its jaw. The colors were vivid. The small group stopped before it, admiring silently.  
  
"Its truly magnificent, Ken," Yohji whispered in awe.  
  
"My favorite time to come here is the winter. The sun rises right behind the window and casts the colors onto the snow. Its like a painting that's made with light. When I was little I'd sit in the center and imagine I was part of the painting." Ken smiled at the memory and laughed softly at himself.  
  
Ran was struck by a clear vision of the sweet boy sitting in the snow surrounded by a rainbow of colors. he felt his heart pound in his chest. Absently he placed a hand over it.  
  
"Its a shame the woods will grow up around this. In a few years it won't be visible," commented Yohji.  
  
"No, I keep them cut back," Ken said.  
  
"Sir Sneller must appreciate that," the Prince said absently.  
  
"He doesn't know," Ken stated quietly. Three sets of startled eyes turned from the window to him. His tone contained the first hint of anger they'd heard. It had also suggested that he didn't care whether Sir Sneller found out or not. "I'm the only one who comes here."  
  
Ken looked at his feet and dug his toe into the soft soil of the woods. Yohji, Omi and Ran exchanged glances. The Prince, sensing Ken needed a moment alone to re-order his feelings, moved away to explore further. Omi followed him. He'd sensed his earlier questioning had been worrying to Ken and Omi didn't want to alienate him. Ran remained where he was, silently observing the young man.  
  
Ken inwardly chastised himself while he dug up the earth with his toe. The more time he spent with these men the more time he wanted to spend with them, but knew he couldn't. The more he thought about it the more his anger and resentment grew toward his stepfather. It had always been there, he realized. Safely tucked away inside him where it wouldn't cause him trouble. But this time with the Prince and his friends had given Ken a taste of the life that he could be living. It made him hungry for more. Before now he hadn't been so dissatisfied with his life. Of course, he'd wanted the love and affection of his stepfather, and to feel truly accepted by his family. But that hadn't been meant to be and there'd been no use dwelling on it. Better to accept life as it was and live it. But now...now he longed for more. He raised his eyes to the colorful window and thought something he'd never thought before, "Why me?"  
  
A movement slightly behind him startled Ken out of his thoughts. He turned to find Lord Ran standing there also observing the window. Although Ran didn't take his eyes from the stained glass Ken still felt his face heat up and his heart quicken its pace. Flustered, he turned back to the window.  
  
"However did you find this place?" Ran asked quietly.  
  
Ken shrugged and shook his head. "I can't remember," he answered, trying to collect his scattered thoughts. "I think my mother brought me here when I was very young. I think she might've been married here."  
  
They looked at the window in silence for a moment. Ken peeked sideways at the red-headed man beside him. Ran was once again dressed all in black. Ken set his jaw and screwed up his courage.  
  
"Those black clothes'll be pretty hot in the summer time," he stated.  
  
Ran's eyes widened and swung around to meet Ken's. The young man turned away quickly, but then looked back.  
  
"I - I'm sorry about your friend Richard," he said meekly. "I hope you feel better soon."  
  
Ken felt his face burn, but he couldn't turn away from those violet eyes. To his astonishment Ran's face softened and he smiled a bit.  
  
"Thank you, Ken."  
  
"You - you're welcome," Ken said quickly and then turned away. His heart was racing and he couldn't think straight. He was infinitely relieved when Yohji and Omi appeared a moment later. Ken hurriedly suggested they move along to a pond he wanted them to see, and they readily agreed.  
  
***  
  
"How did all the fish get in there? Does Sir Sneller have it stocked?" Omi asked looking down the embankment at the pond.  
  
It was of an impressive size. seeming more like a small lake than a large pond.  
  
Ken chuckled. "No, I doubt he even knows its here," he laughed. "Every April and October the river floods. Some of the fish get caught here, some escape, all of them breed. The pond itself is spring fed, so the water stays pretty fresh for them."  
  
"I think there are more fish here than at the lake," Omi stated.  
  
"No, just a smaller area to fill," Ken laughed again.  
  
"We should come fishing here," suggested Omi. He turned to the Prince to get his opinion. Ken stopped laughing.  
  
"I think that's a fine idea, Omi. How about it, Ken? Can you join us?"  
  
The brown haired youth turned startled eyes on the Prince and began to stutter. "I - I - I - I..."  
  
"Its okay if you can't, Ken," Yohji smiled. "We understand that you have responsibilities. Don't worry. But we enjoy your company and would like it if you could join us."  
  
Ken blinked. He dropped his head and stared hard at the ground, frowning. After a moment he lifted his chin, his mouth set in a determined line.  
  
"Th-thank you," he said. "It will be my pleasure to join you tomorrow."  
  
One more day, he told himself. One more day, and then he would happily resign himself to his fate once again.   
  
Author's Note: Well, not much to talk about in this chapter. Just the second day out. The story of Cinderella that I grew up with had her going to the ball three nights in a row, which always made more sence to me as it would give her a better chance to get to know the prince. So I used that version. Although, after the third day my story and Cinderella part company. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please R & R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: AU, pseudo-Historical Romance, Ran/Ken.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to Murasaki-yanagi and Cece for reviewing the last chapter! I'm glad you guys liked it!  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss, I'm just playing.  
  
Tell Him That it Wasn't Love  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Caroline blinked at him and then smiled. Her little Ken was getting bolder.  
  
"Yes," she said. "I think that can be arranged. I was thinking today about what I could do incase this happened, and I came up with a wonderful scheme. Now I get to try it."  
  
Ken was none too pleased with the delight evident in her voice. It had never occurred to him that his youngest stepsister might actually be bored with life on the estate. But the ease with which she created whatever stories she'd been telling, and the joy she took in them seemed to suggest a lack of occupation.  
  
"However, Ken, I should caution you against anymore time away from your chores. Pa-pa is sure to become suspicious if you disappear completely."  
  
"Yes, I know. Tomorrow shall be the last day. At the end of it I shall bid them farewell, and only hope for a renewal of their attentions once I inherit," he sighed.  
  
"After all you've told me I hardly think they would fail you. No, this is exactly what I had hoped for you."  
  
Ken smiled softly, but it didn't reach his eyes. Caroline pulled him into a quick hug, then released him and searched his face.  
  
"What it is, Ken?" she asked in concern.  
  
Ken shook his head and pulled away. "N-nothing. I'll miss them. That's all."  
  
He moved toward the door. It wasn't a complete lie. He would miss them, but he wasn't about to admit to the sinking in his heart when he thought about saying farewell to a tall, pale, red-head. Not when he couldn't explain it to himself. Ken bid Caroline good night and left for bed. With the dawn came his last day of freedom and he was determined to enjoy it.  
  
***  
  
At breakfast Caroline proposed to her father and sisters that they spend the day going through the guest rooms. She announced her intention to redecorate in a more modern style. She felt they should inventory what they had and discuss the changes that were needed. Her sisters were instantly taken with the scheme and readily agreed to it. Their father however said that he thought the rooms were in fine order and in no need of improvement. Caroline smiled when her sisters, completely enamored of the idea, plied him with entreaties until at last he gave in.  
  
The plan had worked smoothly until lunch time, when Sir Sneller had decided he wanted Ken and Shoop in from the barn to move some things between rooms. When asked to fetch them Molly had replied that they weren't in the barn. When further inquiry had determined that Shoop was in the garden and Ken was out again collecting thatch, Sir Sneller had demanded to know exactly how large the hole in the barn roof was. An inspection of the barn after lunch failed to find the previously collected pile of thatch, as well as a hole any larger than Sir Sneller's boot. In a fit of near rage the tall man had lined up the house hold and demanded an explanation as to Ken's where abouts. When a satisfactory answer could not be found Sir Sneller advised the staff to have Ken come to see him immediately upon his return. Then he had dismissed them and spent the remainder of the day sequestered in his study.  
  
He didn't really believe Ken was up to anything. The boy wasn't clever enough for that. He had obviously been distracted by something. Possibly a girl from the village. Ken was at that age, after all. But the boy had to be taught not to let minor things like pretty girls keep him from his duty to the estate and to his family. Worse yet, the boy had incited the staff to lie for him to their Master. There was no excusing that. Everyone and everything on this estate was under his watchful eye and Ken would learn that if Sir Sneller had to repeatedly beat it into him.  
  
***  
  
Ran sat stretched out under a tree quietly reading his book. Beside him lay the Prince, asleep and snoring lightly. Just over the small rise before him, at the pond's edge, Omi and Ken chatted easily. They had tired of fishing sometime ago and were now skipping stones across the surface of the pond. Their soft voices floated back to him in a soothing cadence.  
  
Ran sighed contentedly. He wished this could go on forever. It felt right to him, the four of them together. They seemed to fit in someway that defied description.  
  
The day had passed in a haze of laughter and comfortable silences. Omi had stopped asking Ken searching questions as it so obviously made the young man uncomfortable. As a consequence Ken had relaxed and remained as chatty as he'd been the first day. Ran smiled.  
  
Suddenly the afternoon calm was shattered by a loud splash followed by a shout and another splash. Yohji started awake, instantly alert. He jumped to his feet and strode quickly to the top of the rise followed closely by his cousin. Once there he blinked down on the sight before him. Planting his hands on his hips he threw back his head and roared with laughter.  
  
Ken and Omi scowled up at him from their positions in the water. They were soaked through.  
  
Frowning, Ken made his way over to the embankment and began searching for hand holds among the tall grass. "I told you not to stand so near the edge," he said crossly over his shoulder to Omi.  
  
"You didn't have to jump in after me," the little blond replied.  
  
"I thought you couldn't swim."  
  
"Its only waist deep."  
  
"Doesn't matter if you're panicked," Ken growled.  
  
"I wasn't panicked!" Omi cried indignantly.  
  
Yohji, who had paused in his enjoyment to listen, laughed harder and louder. Ran simply shook his head and stepped forward, lowering a hand to Ken. The young man paused in his struggle to stare at the pale, long fingered hand before him. His eyes followed the arm up to the intent pale face, and the laughing purple eyes that met his.  
  
In wonder he grasped that hand. A jolt of awareness seemed to pass between them and Ken shivered. Or maybe it was just the cold water.  
  
Ran hauled him out of the pond while Yohji assisted Omi. Once he was back on solid ground Ran let go his hand and strode away toward the horses. Yohji was still chuckling. He stood back and observed the two as they began to shiver. He shook his head.  
  
"Come on," he smiled. "We'll start a fire and dry you two out."  
  
They walked the short distance to the horses where Ran was untying one of his saddle bags. Yohji began to do the same. Ken glanced around in sudden alarm. The sky was getting darker. The sun was going down. He'd stayed too long. He had to get back.  
  
"Umm...th-thank you, f-for everyth-thing," he said through chattering teeth. "B-but I have t-to go."  
  
The others stared at him.  
  
"Ken, you're not going anywhere," the Prince informed him sternly. "Now get out of those wet things."  
  
Ran approached him and handed him a blanket while Yohji began gathering wood together for a fire. Omi began stripping quickly, shivering violently with the cold.  
  
"B-but...," Ken began helplessly.  
  
"Look, if its a problem I'll go to Sir Sneller in the morning and explain," Yohji said. He'd fetched tinder and was lighting the dry wood. "If you attempt to return to the manor in that condition you'll have pneumonia by the time you reach it."  
  
Ken's eyes widened in alarm at the idea of the Prince telling Sir Sneller about his three days guiding them around the estate. He was sure to be missed by supper, but he had a chance as long as the three men weren't spotted in his company. He sighed in defeat and nodded. Slowly he began to undress.  
  
Yohji had built up the fire and Omi was huddled beside it wrapped in his own blanket. While the Prince arranged Omi's clothes over the branch of a tree Ran waited for Ken to hand his over. The young man absently handed over his coat and shirt before dropping his breeches and kicking them off. When he bent over to retrieve them Ran's eyes widened in shock and horror. Ken's back was criss-crossed with scars, some still healing. It was obvious that someone had been beating him brutally for a very long time. The stoic red-head felt a fury begin to burn within him.  
  
Ken stood quickly to hand over his breeches. Too quickly for Ran to school his expression and hide his horror and outrage. Their eyes locked. Ken read everything in Ran's eyes and his own widened first in surprise and fear, then pleading.  
  
Without a word Ran stretched out his hand and reached for the rest of Ken's clothes. The young man handed them over silently. Ran held his gaze a moment longer before turning away. Ken yanked the blanket up off the ground and wrapped himself in it. He huddled up shivering and tried to disappear into the blanket. Yohji noticed something was wrong immediately and turned to Ran for an explanation. His cousin's face was tight with barely contained rage, but the red-head silently warned him off with a shake of his head.  
  
"Well, Omi, it looks like we'll get to enjoy today's catch," the Prince said with forced cheer.  
  
"Shall I clean them?" the young servant asked.  
  
"No, no. You two get warm and dry. Ran and I can handle the fish. Seems as though we've been here before," the Prince smiled. "Unfortunately we had no fresh fish to enjoy. Right, Cousin?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
Ran's short reply alerted Omi that something wasn't right. He glanced around at Ken and noticed his friend's discomfiture. He looked to Yohji for direction.  
  
"Omi, I have to say that as a fisherman you are indeed skilled, but there was really no need to go after them head first," the Prince admonished.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Omi cried in mock indignation. "The banking gave way beneath me."  
  
"I told you not to stand so close," Ken said quietly, staring into the fire.  
  
"I didn't think I was," Omi replied hotly. "Besides, I had to attempt to beat your five skips!"  
  
"No chance," Ken said quietly. But he turned and smiled a small smile at Omi who beamed back at him.  
  
Within a short time everything seemed to settle back into its proper place and the happy chatter returned. There was only an underlying tension which everyone ignored. The Prince and Ran cleaned the fish, and soon they were roasting on sticks over the fire. The smell had all their mouths watering.  
  
Every so often Ken would peek at Ran. The quiet man was often staring into the fire or out into the descending night. A few times Ran had been looking at him. Their eyes would lock before Ken would quickly look away. For some reason he couldn't explain he hadn't wanted them to know that Sir Sneller had beaten him, did beat him, quite regularly. His "discussions" with his stepfather certainly weren't a secret. Some of the beatings he'd received had taken on almost legendary proportions among the family. The severity of his punishments overshadowing the incidents that had caused them. But he hadn't wanted his new friends to know. Especially Ran. Ken didn't understand why, but it was terribly important to him that Ran see him as an equal. It was already irksome that he was excepted as a servant, but this...this was a wall between them.  
  
By the time dinner was over their clothes were dry. Ken dressed quickly, keeping his back to the night. When he went to hand back Ran's blanket the silent man shook his head.  
  
"Keep it," he said. "The ride back will be cold."  
  
Ken nodded and wrapped the blanket around himself once more. It was thick and warm.  
  
They made their way to the horses, but when he went to get up behind Omi Ran spoke again. "Why don't you ride with me, Ken?"  
  
"Y-yes, all right."  
  
Omi and Yohji pretended to ignore the exchange and mounted. Ken nervously approached Ran and held his hand up for an assist. Ran took it and pulled him into the saddle, settling Ken before him instead of behind. Ran reached around either side of Ken to hold the reins.  
  
"Are you comfortable?" Ran's deep voice asked in his ear.  
  
"Y-yes, thank you."  
  
Ken felt his blush extend to his toes. If he'd thought he was flustered before it was nothing to what he was feeling at that moment. And yet, after a few minutes of silence accompanied by the slow steady motion of the horse, Ken felt himself relax into a sense of comfort he'd never experienced. For the first time in his life he felt absolutely safe. Without realizing it he leaned back into the comforting presence behind him and sighed deeply.  
  
Ran breathed in slow long breaths. Ken's weight against his chest felt nice. It felt comfortable. When he heard Ken sigh he smiled. He allowed his horse to slow to a walk, letting Omi and Yohji move further ahead. Out of earshot. The sounds of their soft voices dropped to a murmur.  
  
"Ken."  
  
The sound of his name being spoken in his ear jolted Ken out of a light doze. Ran felt the young man's relaxed form grow tense and he sought to sooth him.  
  
"Shhhh, its all right," he spoke softly. "I won't tell the Prince or Omi if you do not wish me to, but I want to know."  
  
Ken sagged back against him and sighed again, but it was a defeated sound, and his muscles were still tensed. Ran regretted what he was about to do. How much had been taken from this young man? How much harm had he suffered? Ran didn't want to take anything else from him, but he had to know. From the moment his eyes had landed on the scarred flesh on Ken's back he'd known his fascination with the youth was more than that of a bored mind seeking a puzzle. Much more.  
  
Ran's feelings frightened him. He was afraid to acknowledge them, but they wouldn't be ignored. Not when faced with the evidence of the horrible abuse Ken had suffered. Was suffering. At that moment Ran had been filled with a fury that knew no boundary or limitation. He'd been consumed by a rage he'd never imagined himself capable of. He would know who had done this, and then he would see what he could do to stop it.  
  
"What do you want to know? He beats me," Ken's tone held a certain amount of resentment and anger. But it also held shame.  
  
"Who is it, Ken? Your guardian?"  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
"How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Eight years. Most of the time it isn't too bad, but every once in a while..." Ken didn't finish. He didn't need to.  
  
"Have you ever sought help?"  
  
"From who? Who would help me?"  
  
"You could try telling Sir Sneller."  
  
Ken released a harsh, bitter laugh. It was then that Ran realized his mistake. Ken's guardian was his master. An image of Ken standing and obediently taking a beating from that giant of a man seized him, and he felt bile rise into his throat. Without realizing what he was doing he took his reins into one hand and wrapped an arm around Ken. Pressing the youth tightly to his chest.  
  
Ken blinked in astonishment. One minute he'd been fighting to control his temper and the next he was being held by Lord Ran. The feeling of comfort and safety surged up around him. He'd never felt anything as wonderful.  
  
"Can you not leave? Surely you could find other employment?"  
  
"No, I can't leave."  
  
"Are you indentured?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What can I do to help you?" Ran asked, trying to keep the hint of desperation from his voice.  
  
"Nothing. There's nothing anyone can do," Ken said softly. "But...thank you."  
  
Ran's horse stopped walking and the two looked up. Omi and Yohji were stopped in the road ahead of them speaking softly to each other. Off to the side, down the hill, the manor lights winked up at them. They had arrived.  
  
A tremor went through Ken's body. Ran felt it and his arm tightened around the young man. Ken allowed it for a moment, then pulled away and jumped free leaving the discarded blanket behind him. Ran felt the loss of his warmth and shivered.  
  
Ken faced the Prince and Omi. He bowed low to them and they returned it from their positions in their saddles. He was glad it was dark. He didn't want anyone to see his face.  
  
"Well, Ken, I suppose this is good bye. For now at least," Yohji's smile was apparent in his voice. "Thank you very much indeed. We have greatly enjoyed ourselves. Watch for us in a year's time for Sir Sneller has issued us an invitation."  
  
"Yes. I-I will. Thank you." He turned to Lord Ran. He could feel those purple eyes fixed on him. "Good bye."  
  
Without another word he turned and fled. Dashing through the bushes and down the hill as fast as he could go.  
  
"Ken!" Omi cried, but the youth was gone. "He forgot his fishing pole."  
  
Yohji turned to observe his cousin. His tall dark form seemed ominous on the shadowy road. The Prince could feel the returned tension in the air.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened back at the pond, Cousin?" Yohji asked, his voice low.  
  
Ran was silent for a moment. His entire being focused on the manor below them. Yohji felt it when Ran's attention shifted to him.  
  
"No. I promised him I wouldn't," Ran's voice had a dangerous edge Yohji had never heard before.  
  
"Then I shall not press you."  
  
"What about Ken's fishing pole?" Omi chirped out of the darkness. "Should we leave it here for him to find?"  
  
Yohji pondered Ran for a moment. His cousin was once again focused on the manor. A feeling of dread stole over him when he glanced down at it.  
  
"No," he said quietly. "I think we'd better return it to him."  
  
******  
  
Author's Note After: This is as close to a cliff-hanger as I could come. I had to! Well, to try anyway. Ah, let's see...actually child abuse was quite common in the 18th Century, and people didn't seem to think too much of it. The opinion of Ran and the others is me straying a bit from actual history. Of course, in actual history Ran and Richard would've either been jailed, beaten and hung or burned depending on where they lived. Yeah, I didn't want to go there. Thanks for reading! Please R & R! 


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Au, pseudo-Historical Romance, Ran/Ken.  
  
Author's Note: Here's the next Chappy! I'm afraid some people maybe disappointed, but I guess I'll wait and see. Please Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Weis belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss. Me just having fun!  
  
Tell Him That it Wasn't Love  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Ken stopped his mad flight just outside the front entrance of the house. He took in huge gulps of air and tried to calm his racing heart. He'd heard Omi's call, but he didn't care about the pole. All there was now was an emptiness where there had been warmth and safety.  
  
Placing a hand to his heart he leaned against the wall of the manor. What was this feeling? This emptiness? Why was it all he wanted was to be back on that horse, wrapped in those arms? That deep voice softly saying his name in his ear. Ran's breath gently brushing against his hair.  
  
Ken stopped his thoughts with a shudder. He could feel that his face was flushed and there was a fluttering in his stomach. He was tingling in unmentionable areas.  
  
He wrenched himself away from the wall and shook off the feelings. They didn't matter anyway. Ran and the others were gone. Although they may return in a years time Ken was sure he wouldn't see them. His stepfather would see to it that he was either too busy for leisure time or absent. It wouldn't be the first time he'd sent Ken off on an errand into some remote corner of the estate.  
  
Thoughts of his stepfather brought him back to reality. He'd been effectively missing for three days, and he doubted it had gone unnoticed. Sighing he resigned himself and quietly entered the house. Molly caught him as he was heading downstairs and fearfully informed him of his stepfather's summons.  
  
Ken made his way to Sir's study. He knew he would be beaten, it just remained to be seen how severely. What he had told Ran was true, most of the time it wasn't bad. In fact, he couldn't even say he was afraid of his stepfather. Mostly the beatings just made him feel angry and humiliated. Sir had told him once that their "discussions" were for his own good, so he would more readily remember the lesson he had learned. Ken didn't think it would be wise to mention that in his experience that idea didn't hold water. Once he'd tried it out on a dog they'd had. All he'd gotten for his trouble was bitten, and a lecture from Mrs. Hudson. It was her opinion that the beatings he received were unnecessary, cruel, and served no useful purpose. She'd told him Sir was wrong, and she'd made him promise never to follow his stepfather's example. She'd even made him apologize to the dog, and put the dog in his care after that. It had taken a long while, but eventually the dog had learned to trust him again.  
  
Ken stopped before the closed doors of the study. He shook his head and brought himself back to the present. Straightening his shoulders he knocked.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Ken opened the door and walked in. Sir was seated behind his desk reading some papers. He looked up and fixed Ken with a cold stare.  
  
"Ah, so you have returned," Sir's voice was as cold as his eyes. "Close the door."  
  
Ken closed the door and waited for instructions. He knew the routine. He had to wait to be told what to do.  
  
"Come here."  
  
He moved to stand before the desk, his back straight, his chin level. Eye contact must be maintained so Sir would know he wasn't lying. His stepfather looked at him for a long moment, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Before you begin with your excuses I think you should know that I have a pretty good idea what you've been up to," he said.  
  
Ken's eyes widened involuntarily.  
  
"Oh, yes. You are at that age after all, and there are some very pretty girls in the village. Every boy goes through this, Ken. Why I myself had a few dalliances in my youth before my own father put me right. Shall I tell you what he told me?"  
  
Sir held him with his cold eyes and Ken nodded, confused.  
  
"No bastards," he breathed. "No bastards ruining our good stock."  
  
Ken felt his face heat up. He'd never met any of the village girls let alone...the very thought mortified him.  
  
"Now I realize what it means to be young, but you will learn restraint. Is that clear?"  
  
Ken nodded again, cheeks burning.  
  
"Good. We shall not discuss this again. Unfortunately the worse transgression is that you enticed the staff into lying for you. That, I'm afraid, is quite unforgivable."  
  
Sir looked at the papers before him and Ken waited for him to continue. After a few minutes he began to fidget. Why didn't Sir just get it over with? Why was he delaying? His stepfather shuffled the papers and set them into one of the drawers of his desk.  
  
"No, lying is quite unforgivable. I'm afraid that you have no idea just how serious this is, Ken," his stepfather said nailing him with his eyes once again. "There can only be one master here, and that master is me. Do you understand that? Now I shall ask you...where have you been?"  
  
Ken knew he was in trouble. He'd never seen his stepfather like this before. And he knew he couldn't lie successfully, but the truth...the truth wouldn't be believed. He gulped.  
  
"F-fishing, Sir."  
  
Sir's cold eyes darkened. "Fishing?"  
  
"Y-yes, Sir."  
  
Sir Sneller eyes raked over Ken trying to find the evidence that the boy was lying, but although nervous the boy kept his eyes straight ahead and his chin high. Sir Sneller scowled.  
  
"I shall ask again," he said, his voice sinking to just above a whisper. "Where have you been?"  
  
Ken steeled his jaw. "Fishing, Sir."  
  
His stepfather shot up out of his chair and slapped the surface of the desk with a riding crop. Ken jumped in surprise at the loud sound and the violence of the action.  
  
"You dare lie to me, boy?!" Sir Sneller bellowed. "Where have you been?!"  
  
  
  
Ken shook his head helplessly. For the first time in years he felt truly afraid of the man before him. The terror of the first "discussions" came back to him. He fought the urge to flee, and stood his ground.  
  
"I've been fishing, Sir. I swear it."  
  
So swiftly he couldn't react, his stepfather came around the desk and struck him across the face with his hand. Ken's ears exploded with the sound and he saw stars. Before he could attempt to get away fingers closed around his throat and lifted him almost off his feet. Sir leaned threateningly into his face.  
  
"You little whelp. Is this what it comes to? Is this how you repay all I've done for you? Lying to my face?! Inciting the servants to lie for you?! How dare you?!"  
  
Ken choked and gasped for air. He clawed at Sir's hand, struggling to be free. His vision was fading and there was a ringing in his ears.  
  
"You shall learn respect, boy!"  
  
His stepfather released his throat. Ken dropped to his feet and staggered, gulping air. However, he didn't have time to recover as Sir grabbed his arm to hold him in place and raised the riding crop. At that moment the study doors were thrown open with a loud bang.  
  
"Stay your hand, Sir!" Prince Yohji's voice boomed across the small space of the study shocking Sir Sneller into stillness.  
  
Yohji stood just inside the threshold of the doorway. His eyes alight with an angry fire. He had one arm thrown out sideways across the path of his cousin. Ran's face was as red as his hair and he had murder in his eyes. His sword was drawn and held at the ready. If not for Yohji's prevention Sir Sneller would be dead.  
  
"Remove your hand, Sir, and step away," the Prince stated with authority.  
  
Sir Sneller had gone pale. He released Ken's arm and lowered the riding crop. He took a shaky step backwards, and before Ken's eyes he seemed to shrink.  
  
"Master Ken! Master Ken are you all right?!" Molly was suddenly at his side gripping his arm. "I'm sorry, Master Ken. I had to let them in. I was afraid he would kill you!"  
  
He looked at her blankly, still a bit unfocused. Suddenly there were hands on his shoulders guiding him into a chair and a deep voice commanding him to sit. He sat and Molly left after tea and brandy as the voice suggested. Purple eyes filled with concern appeared before him and he sank into them.  
  
"Ran?"  
  
"Yes, Ken. Are you all right?" Gentle fingers brushed along his stinging cheek.  
  
Ken came back to himself in a rush. He nodded and looked up at his stepfather. The man stood beside his desk. He looked shocked and defeated. Prince Yohji stood next to him, and turned from Ran and Ken to face the taller man.  
  
"Sir, is it true that this young man is in fact John Hidaka, my cousin and nephew to the King?" he asked.  
  
Sir Sneller nodded dumbly.  
  
"Sir, in the name of the King I must insist that you hand over the keys to this house, as well as all papers pertaining to this estate, Ken, and his inheritance."  
  
Again Sir Sneller nodded. He pulled a ring of keys from his pocket and handed them to the Prince.  
  
"Your papers, Sir?"  
  
"In the safe and the desk," he said quietly motioning at the desk and the small safe behind it.  
  
"Open it, Sir."  
  
Sir Sneller moved around the desk and bent to the safe. Ken could hardly believe his eyes. Why was his stepfather doing everything that Yohji asked? Surely he knew his position was secure for another five years. What was happening here?  
  
The safe opened with a snap. Sir Sneller stepped back and Yohji fixed him with a cold stare.  
  
"Sir, I must request that you remain on these premises until this matter may be examined thoroughly. My cousin shall escort you to your rooms where you shall await your fate. I must advise caution on your part. My cousin is a master swordsman and I believe he would gladly take your head. Lord Fujimiya, if you please?"  
  
Ran stood up from his position next to Ken and glowered at Sir Sneller. "After you," he growled. His voice so low it made Ken shiver.  
  
His stepfather moved past him and left the room without once meeting his eyes. Ken watched after them for a moment before turning back to Yohji. The Prince was seated at his stepfather's desk scribbling quickly with a quill across a sheet of paper. Ken's eyes fastened on the ring of keys dropped haphazardly near the edge of the desk.  
  
"Omi!" Yohji called loudly.  
  
"Yes, Sir!" Omi cried although he was standing just a short distance away near the door.  
  
Yohji took a moment to glare at him, but Omi only smiled in response.  
  
"I want you to take this note to the inn and pay our tab. tell them someone will be by in the morning to collect our things," the Prince said. He handed over the first note after sealing it with wax, and pulled a fistful of banknotes from his pocket handing them over as well. Grabbing another sheet of paper he began scribbling again.  
  
"I take it you're now writing the King for use of the authority you've already invoked?" Omi asked with a smirk.  
  
"Indeed. As well as the use of one of his solicitors. Hargrave, if you can get him. He is less inclined to speak endlessly about nothing than his fellows." Yohji handed over the second note. "Off you go. I'll look for you in four days time."  
  
"Right. Ken?" The young servant blinked at the empty chair which had been occupied by his friend moments before. "Now where has he gone off to?"  
  
"You might try the library."  
  
Yohji and Omi turned at the sound of the voice. In the doorway stood the young woman with mouse-brown hair.  
  
"Omi, off with you. This can not wait," Yohji said.  
  
Omi bowed to him and the lady then dashed out the door. Yohji folded his hands on the desk.  
  
"Your name is Caroline, is it not?"  
  
"That is correct, your Highness."  
  
"I seem to recall your rather abrupt departure from our tea four days ago."  
  
"Correct again, your Highness."  
  
"And I believe it was you who sent the serving girl, Molly, to us in the roadway."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you just tell us?" Yohji asked, his voice little more than a whisper.  
  
"I couldn't. Ken doesn't inherit for five more years. Until then my father is in complete control of the estate. I didn't want to make Ken's life harder than it already is. I hoped that you two would get to know each other so he would have someone to turn to once he's twenty-one." She stopped speaking and sighed heavily. "Pa-pa makes things so difficult for him. I've never understood why. But he's always made it very clear that should Ken cross him in any way he'll send the staff, and possibly even me, away. We have been his only allies here. Now I don't know what will happen."  
  
Yohji sat for a moment in thoughtful silence before rising and moving toward the door.  
  
"Do not worry, Miss Caroline. All will be well, I promise. Now, show me where the library is."  
  
***  
  
Ran made his way back downstairs after securing Sir Sneller in his rooms. As he moved along the hall toward the study he noticed a door ajar that had been closed before. Upon closer inspection he found the ring of keys Sir Sneller had given Yohji dangling from the lock. Gently Ran pushed on the door until it slowly swung open. The room was a library. Its walls covered in shelves full of books. The room smelled musty and unused, all the furniture covered in sheets.  
  
Ran moved a little further in and turned toward the single source of light in the room. A candle set on the mantle above the fireplace at one end. Ken stood before it staring up at a large portrait of a young woman. She was dressed in a somewhat outdated manner, but she smiled openly and sweetly at the artist who had rendered her. She appeared to be seated with an open book in her hand. Ran studied her face. A face he'd become all too familiar with.  
  
"Why didn't I see it?" Yohji's voice asked softly from beside him.  
  
"I should talk to him," said a soft feminine voice. Ran looked down to discover Sir Sneller's youngest daughter beside them.  
  
"Please, let me," said Yohji. He moved into the room and strode softly to stand beside the young man he now knew to be his cousin. Ken didn't acknowledge his presence, but continued to stare up at the portrait of his mother. "Such a sweet face," the Prince said quietly. "How is it I can see her so clearly now in my memory? I can see her laughing eyes and hear her voice. My mother's favorite sister."  
  
"I can barely remember her," Ken said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ken."  
  
Ken blinked and turned to look up at Yohji. The Prince was looking solemnly back at him.  
  
"I can see her so clearly now, but I failed to see her when I looked at you."  
  
Ken gulped. There was a suspicious lump in his throat and his eyes were starting to burn.  
  
"Is it true?" he asked the Prince. "You're really my cousin?"  
  
"Its true," Yohji smiled.  
  
Ken tried to smile, but his face crumbled. The Prince pulled him into an embrace and held him tightly. He tried not to cry but was thoroughly unsuccessful. The excitement and stress of the last three days along with the startling events of the last hour combined to overwhelm him. Everything he had known in his life was over, and everything he had expected had changed. He felt lost and alone.  
  
"Its all right, Ken. You're not alone. Everything will be fine, you'll see," Yohji said quietly. "We're here now. No one can hurt you. You can trust us."  
  
Ken sniffed loudly and pulled away, wiping fiercely at his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure I can trust you?" he asked. Yohji just blinked down at him. "Weren't you the one who put dirt in my hair and tried to make me eat worms?"  
  
The Prince balked then threw back his head and laughed heartily. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  
  
"Why, yes, I believe that was me," he chuckled.  
  
Ken laughed a small laugh and continued to rub his eyes. Yohji rested a hand on the top of his younger cousin's head.  
  
"I think its been a long day and a warm bed is sounding very inviting. What say you, Cousin Ken?"  
  
Ken's smile broadened. He nodded and they turned toward the door where Ran and Caroline still stood. Caroline dashed forward and threw her arms around Ken, enveloping him in a hug.  
  
"See, little brother? I told you they wouldn't fail you," she said.  
  
Ken smiled and peeked over her shoulder at Ran. There was a warm light in his purple eyes. Their eyes met and locked. Ken's heart sang. He wouldn't have to leave the red-head after all.  
  
*****  
  
Author's Note After:  
  
Mondtanz: Sorry, I didn't have Ran kicking Sneller's ass, but I've tried to keep it sort of realistic in historical terms. I suppose a man could fight a duel over another man, but how would that make KenKen look? I hope you weren't too disappointed!  
  
Zeto: I love the angst too, and there's much more to be had, but I'm not too sure how well I write it. I only really like it when there's a happy ending, but there are some great writers out there who write wonderful angst that makes me cry! Thanks!  
  
Please R & R! Thank you! 


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: AU, Historical Romance, Ran/Ken.  
  
Author's Note: Wow! So many reviews! I'm so happy! I've answered them at the end like I did last time, and thank you so much (bows respectfully)!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss. Me? I'm no one of consequence.  
  
Tell Him That it Wasn't Love  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Ran sat at the dining table quietly finishing his breakfast. He'd briefly seen Caroline before she'd left to take food to her sisters who had decided to remain in their rooms in protest of their father's treatment. Just as well, since nobody really wanted to see them anyway. The two serving women had come through to clear dishes, but neither had spoken to him. He'd gotten the distinct impression that they were afraid of him, but he couldn't imagine why. So, he was relieved when Yohji finally stumbled in yawning widely.  
  
"Morning, Cousin," he said flopping down in a chair.  
  
"Morning."  
  
Molly poked her head through the door and smiled.  
  
"Mornin, Majesty, Sir. I'll be right up wi your breakfast," she chirped. Then she cast a long glance at Ran before departing.  
  
"Ah, winning over the ladies with your charming personality, I see," smirked the Prince.  
  
Ran scowled. "I think they're afraid of me. I've no idea why."  
  
"Its no wonder," Yohji stated bluntly.  
  
Ran fixed him with a glare. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Cousin, last night the second you heard Sir Sneller's raised voice you drew your sword and charged down the hall like an enraged bull," Yohji informed him. "I had my doubts whether I'd be able to prevent you from killing the man. It was all I could do to catch up to you."  
  
Ran scowled and huffed into his tea.  
  
"You knew, didn't you?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"You knew about Sir Sneller and the beatings?"  
  
"Aa," Ran nodded. "I saw Ken's back at the pond. Its covered in scars. I've never seen that kind of damage on a man."  
  
Yohji watched his cousin for a moment. He was wearing his emotionless mask again, but the Prince wondered about the reason. He shook his head.  
  
"Where is Ken?" Yohji asked just as Molly entered with his food.  
  
"I haven't seen him. Still abed, I imagine," Ran shrugged.  
  
"Who? Master Ken? Oh, he's up and gone already," Molly said cheerfully.  
  
Ran and Yohji blinked.  
  
"Gone? Gone where?" the Prince asked.  
  
"Well, he went out this morning to collect some dried thatch he had stored and I expect by now he'll be repairin' the barn roof."  
  
"What's wrong with the barn roof?" Ran asked.  
  
"Its got a hole in it."  
  
Molly turned on her heal after setting down the plate and left the dining room. Ran and Yohji exchanged glances. Seconds later they were racing out of the house toward the barn. Ken was indeed on the roof just finishing the repairs. He smiled and waved when he saw them coming.  
  
"Good morning!" he called down cheerily.  
  
"What do you mean 'Good morning'?!" Yohji cried up at him. "Have you gone mad?! Get down here!"  
  
Ken frowned down at him in confusion. "What are you so upset about?" he called down.  
  
"What part of 'get down here' didn't you understand?!" Yohji cried angrily.  
  
Ken's expression soured. "I'm coming!"  
  
Yohji paced around fuming while Ken collected his tools and descended the tall ladder Old Shoop was holding. He stopped near the bottom to take a quick glance at Ran and was startled to discover the stoic red-head hiding a smirk. He stepped off the ladder and faced Yohji.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Ken, you can't just go up on a roof," the Prince said scowling fiercely.  
  
"But there was a hole in it."  
  
"So? We'll get someone else to fix the hole."  
  
"But I'm right here and-"  
  
"Ken, you are the future Duke! Dukes don't fix roofs," Yohji cried in frustration.  
  
Ken smiled patiently. "Don't worry, Yohji. I do this all the time. Just the other day I cleaned the chimneys."  
  
Yohji paled and Ran stopped smirking. They both turned and looked behind them at the manor house. Its three tall stone stories and its steep slate roof.  
  
"Those chimneys?" Yohji asked quietly.  
  
"Yup, but don't worry, I won't have to do them again until the fall," Ken's cheery voice said behind them.  
  
The Prince almost fell over. "You won't be cleaning them at all," he stated sternly. "We'll hire someone to do them."   
  
  
  
"I was fine," Ken said getting irritated. "I had a rope."  
  
"What if you'd fallen?"  
  
"That's what the rope was for," Ken said bristling further.  
  
"What good is a Duke who hangs himself?!" Yohji shouted.  
  
"I haven't fallen since I was ten!" Ken cried in defense.  
  
Yohji and Ran stared at him agast.  
  
"You fell off the roof when you were ten?" his cousin asked.  
  
Ken nodded. He wasn't sure why Yohji and Ran were so upset, but he didn't like the Prince yelling at him. After all, he was still alive, the fall hadn't killed him. The past was done and over with. There was no sense in getting upset now.  
  
"What broke your fall?" Ran asked. "The rope?"  
  
Ken blinked at him before shaking his head. He pointed at the corner of the house where a tiny out building was connected. "I didn't use a rope back then. That's why I do now. There used to be a big tree right there. The branches slowed my fall and then I hit the roof of the summer kitchen. It used to be thatch like the barn. Didn't even go through."  
  
Ran looked to where he was pointing and judged the distance. It had been a miracle the boy had survived.  
  
"Why were you on the roof?" he asked.  
  
Ken looked at him blankly. "I was cleaning the chimneys," he said.  
  
Yohji turned away shaking with rage. Ran approached Ken and placed his hands on the young man's shoulders. He looked deeply into his large brown eyes. Ken blinked up at him blushing.  
  
"Promise me you'll never go up there again," he said softly.  
  
"I-I promise," Ken stuttered, still blushing.  
  
"Are you through with the barn?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good," Ran smiled a small smile and, releasing him, stepped back. "Let's go finish breakfast," he said to Yohji, who merely nodded and strode off. Ran followed.  
  
"Hunh, I guess they don't want me on the roof," Ken shrugged.  
  
"Is dangerous. And you a Duke 'n all," Old Shoop said by the ladder.  
  
"I'm not a Duke yet, and there's lots that needs doin. Well, let's go."  
  
Ken helped Old Shoop take down the ladder and store it in the barn.  
  
Yohji stomped his way into the house with Ran close behind.  
  
"Imagine sending a child onto a roof to clean a chimney!" the Prince cried throwing up his hands. He paused when he realized that four days ago Ken had been covered head to toe in soot. He shuddered, then fixed his cousin with a glare. "Why aren't you upset about this?"  
  
"Ken is hardly the first boy employed in the dangerous task of chimney sweeping. However, I am upset that his stepfather would expect such a thing of him."  
  
Yohji nodded. "I say we have a glance at those papers."  
  
Ran nodded in agreement.  
  
"Molly!" Yohji bellowed.  
  
"Here, Sir!" she cried, her head appearing round a nearby door.  
  
"Bring my breakfast to the study, please."  
  
"Yes, Majesty!"  
  
***  
  
The Prince and Ran spent the morning going through the papers in the desk and safe. They found several wills, the books to the estate, and the original document gifting the estate to Ken's great-grandfather. Yohji studied that with particular interest.  
  
"According to this," he said, raising his head, "the estate, its grounds and contents, are entailed away from the female line. Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that nullify Aunt Mei's will?"  
  
Ran looked at him.  
  
"That would mean," the Prince continued, "that Ken inherited and became Duke upon the death of his father. The estate's been his all along. In fact, if he had died in that fall, with no other male descendants, then the land and its holdings would've reverted to the King."  
  
Yohji blinked at Ran who scowled.  
  
"Its worse than that," said the red-head.  
  
The Prince waited for Ran to continue.  
  
"Mei didn't leave Ken in his stepfather's care upon her death," he said.  
  
"What?" breathed Yohji. "Whose-?"  
  
"Your father's," Ran stated quietly.  
  
Yohji stared at his cousin. He remembered the state his father had been in after his mother's death. Although their marriage had been arranged they had happily discovered many similar interests, and temperaments. Over time they had developed a mutual affection that quite surpassed any Yohji had seen in a marriage since, with the exception of his father's second marriage. The Grand Duke had entered a state of grief as profound as the one the Prince's cousin had recently left. His father had been in no condition to handle his own affairs, let alone the affairs of others. But even so Mei had relied on him and he had failed her. In so doing he had failed Ken. Yohji turned mournful eyes on Ran.  
  
"There's nothing we can do about it now," his cousin said, "except help Ken to what is rightfully his."  
  
"She must've known," the Prince murmured almost to himself. "In the short time they were married she must've seen something."  
  
"When you live with someone everyday its hard to hide things from them."  
  
Yohji looked at his cousin and smiled. "Too true, Cousin."  
  
***  
  
Ken came bounding in like a happy puppy to eat lunch with them.  
  
"I rushed through the rest of my chores," he declared happily, glad to be in their company once again.  
  
"You shouldn't be doing chores," Yohji said peering at him.  
  
"Someone's gotta do 'em," Ken shrugged.  
  
Yohji rolled his eyes.  
  
Mrs. Hudson entered with a large tureen of soup and smiled to find Ken there.  
  
"Well, Master Ken, it is good to see you at the table like a proper gentleman," she said. "Napkin in your lap, Dear."  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Hudson," he smirked.  
  
Mrs. Hudson began serving the soup as Caroline entered and took her seat.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hudson, but Justine and April still refuse to leave their rooms. If you leave some food out I'll take it to them after lunch," she said.  
  
Mrs. Hudson tutted. "Molly and I can handle it, Miss. Don't you worry none."  
  
Ken ate his soup like a starving man, startling everyone and secretly amusing Ran and Caroline.  
  
"Ken, don't slurp your soup," Yohji admonished. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you to eat properly?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ken's been eating with the servants for eight years, your Highness," Caroline gently reminded the Prince.  
  
"Don't they have manners?" he asked.  
  
"Too busy," Ken said with his spoon in his mouth.  
  
"Don't speak with your mouth full, Ken dear."  
  
"Sorry, Caroline."  
  
When they were finished with the soup and the bread that accompanied it Ken threw his napkin on the table and moved to get up. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Ken, we're not finished yet," Caroline smiled .  
  
"There's more?" he cried, his big brown eyes going wide.  
  
Mrs. Hudson and Molly entered. Molly cleared the soup dishes, winking broadly at Ken, while Mrs. Hudson laid out the main course. Mutton and spring vegetables, cheese, more bread, and a selection of jellies. Ken's eyes got even wider. After serving them Molly and Mrs. Hudson disappeared again.  
  
"We should invite them to eat too," Ken said.  
  
"The staff doesn't eat with the family," lectured Yohji.  
  
"Why not?" Ken asked bristling slightly.  
  
"It just isn't done, Ken dear. Not in our circles at any rate," Caroline explained.  
  
"Well, it should be," he pouted. Caroline blinked at him. "We don't eat nearly as well as this," he said expressively. Caroline's face softened and Ran stared at him, his expression unreadable.  
  
"Ken, you're not one of the servants any longer. You're a Duke now and Duke's don't eat with their servants," Yohji stated rather imperiously.  
  
"You eat with Omi!" Ken pointed out hotly.  
  
"That's different."  
  
"How?!"  
  
"He's Ran's," Yohji said stuffing mutton into his mouth. Ran rolled his eyes. Ken's jaw set stubbornly.  
  
"There is no difference, and I'll always be one of them Duke or no Duke," he exclaimed. "And when this house is mine they'll eat up here with me!"  
  
"Fine. But for now will you just shut your mouth and eat?!"  
  
"I think I liked you better when we were fishing," Ken pouted.  
  
Their argument was abruptly ended by Ran choking out a loud laugh which surprised everyone. Yohji and Ken exchanged glances and smiled.  
  
***  
  
After lunch Ran pulled Yohji aside and suggested that it might be easier for Ken if they allowed him to continue in his normal routine until the solicitor's arrival. Yohji grudgingly agreed, but insisted on drawing up a list of things he couldn't do. Ken may have promised not to go up on the roof, but Yohji had a horrible vision of coming around the side of the house and finding him up a ladder washing the third floor windows.  
  
The three of them spent the afternoon in the study. Two of them reading over the rest of the papers, and the third trying to pretend he wasn't bored. Ran finally looked up from the document he was reading and looked at Ken. The young man was sprawled out between two chairs, his body in one and his feet in the other. He was leaning back and appeared to be counting the cracks in the ceiling.  
  
"Ken," he said.  
  
The young man turned his head and looked at him.  
  
"If you're bored you don't have to stay. We're not going anywhere."  
  
Ken looked a little embarrassed. "I know. I just...," he blushed. "I like being with you."  
  
Ran clamped down on the emotions Ken's simple statement had caused to rise in him. He mentally shook himself. Smiling softly he put up the document he'd been reading. "How about a riding lesson?"  
  
Ken's eyes got big and Yohji looked up.  
  
"Excellent idea, Cousin! Off you go," said the Prince, waving them off. "I shall see you at supper."  
  
Ken, smiling broadly, followed Ran out of the house to the stable. The tall red-head decided to use his horse for Ken's lesson, and he would ride Yohji's. Within a few minutes the horses were saddled and ready. Ran showed Ken how to mount, hold his reins, and taught him some simple commands. After Ken had practiced in the yard Ran suggested a brief ride and Ken eagerly agreed.  
  
"So, does this mean that I'm your cousin too?" Ken asked when they'd been riding for a few minutes.  
  
"No," Ran answered. "I'm related to the Prince by marriage through his stepmother. My mother is her cousin, so it is a distant relation."  
  
"Am I really related to the King?"  
  
"Yes," Ran said smiling. "Your mother, Yohji's mother, and the late Queen were sisters. And I believe your father was the King's cousin through your grandfather. So you are related on both sides."  
  
"Wow," Ken said, his eyes wide once again.  
  
Ran chuckled. "Last night," he asked carefully. "Did you lie to your stepfather?"  
  
"No I told him the truth...mostly. I said I'd been fishing."  
  
"He didn't believe you?"  
  
Ken shook his head. "He thought...," he blushed fiercely. "He thought I was meeting one of the village girls to...um...you know."  
  
"Ah," Ran said, nodding.  
  
"But I don't even know them. The only people I know are the one's in my house." He sounded a bit bewildered, even to his own ears. "I've never seen him so mad."  
  
They rode in silence for a time just enjoying each other's company. Neither one brave enough to admit it to the other.  
  
Ken wasn't sure what the difference was between what he felt for Yohji and Omi, and what he felt for Ran. But he realized there was a definite difference. He'd been glad to see the other two appear in the study, but when he'd realized Ran was there he'd been filled with relief and joy. Not to mention the things he'd been feeling after saying good bye to the stoic red-head. Ken also knew he wanted something from Ran, but he had no idea what and no idea how to find out. He decided that he would simply be happy that Ran was there and be satisfied with that.  
  
Ran, on the other hand, knew exactly what it was he was feeling for Ken, and he was deeply troubled by it. He knew he should leave, but couldn't bear the thought of it. He had believed he'd only know love once, and that it would last forever. When that hadn't proven true he'd wanted death. If Yohji and Omi hadn't been there he probably would've harmed himself. Now, now what he felt in the past seemed to pale when compared to what Ken inspired in him, and he felt guilty. His feelings for Richard should have been stronger, deeper, and lasted forever.  
  
Ran suddenly blinked and looked around. They were on the boarder of the orchard. He reined in his horse and looked at Ken.  
  
"Yup," he nodded, reading Ran's question in his eyes. "Its actually closer than it seems. The trip from the road is longer."  
  
"I thought the road was nearly straight."  
  
Ken smiled broadly. "No, though it does seem it. The road follows the wall of the valley which curves toward the east." Ken seemed inordinately pleased by this and Ran found it impossible not to smile.  
  
It seemed as though Ken were pleased by the simplest things, and his joy and enthusiasm were contagious. Ran shook his head.  
  
"I'm glad you were here last night," Ken said suddenly. "I'm probably still alive because of it. Thank you."  
  
Ran nodded. "You're welcome. Shall we head back?"  
  
"All right. Thank you for the lesson."  
  
"We'll have another one tomorrow."  
  
"When...when do you think the solicitor will be here?"  
  
"Another three days. Perhaps four," Ran answered thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh," Ken studied his hands.  
  
"What is it?" Ran asked.  
  
"Do you...do you really think things will be different?" he asked worridly.  
  
"I guarantee it."  
  
***  
  
Dinner was almost as entertaining for Ran and Caroline as lunch had been. Ken ate ravenously, Yohji reprimanded him, an argument ensued. When dessert was served Ken's eyes almost fell out. Even Yohji had to laugh at that. After dinner they adjourned into the sitting room for the evening's entertainment.  
  
"What do you do for entertainment, Miss Caroline?" Yohji asked lounging on a sofa.  
  
"Reading mostly. Some evenings my sisters enjoy cards, or playing and singing when the music room is open in the summer. I'm sure our pursuits seem tame to one used to Court life."  
  
"Not at all," he smiled. He was distracted by Ken who strolled by trying to stare at everything at once. Yohji just shook his head. "I fear this will not be easy."  
  
Caroline watched Ken wander away from them as if in a daze. She sighed sadly. "No. I worry most about how isolated he has been," she agreed quietly.  
  
"I swear, my Lady, we'll take good care of him."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled. "Just keep in mind that this will be far harder on him than on you."  
  
Ran suddenly materialized from nowhere and joined them.  
  
"Miss Caroline, I must confess, I'm curious," he said in his soft deep voice. "The library here is most extensive. I don't believe I've ever seen its equal outside of the university."  
  
"The library was here when Pa-pa married the Duchess. She told us the late Duke had added significantly to a collection his father had started."  
  
Ran looked thoughtful.  
  
Ken wandered back over and sat down in a chair. He was beginning to look bored again.  
  
"Were all those little things in here before?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, they were your mother's," Caroline answered kindly.  
  
"Haven't you been in here, cousin Ken?" Yohji asked half jokingly.  
  
"Of course I have," Ken said crossly. "Just not in the last year or so."  
  
"Ken wasn't allowed upstairs unless he had chores," Caroline clarified for the Prince and Ran.  
  
"Gods," Yohji muttered angrily. "I'm sorry, Ken."  
  
Ken shrugged.  
  
"Have you moved your things back into your old room yet?" Caroline asked.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"You mean you're still sleeping in the servants' quarters?" Yohji demanded causing Ken to frown in anticipation.  
  
"Yes," he answered tightly.  
  
"Cousin, I beg you. I'm allowing him to do chores, but I simply can't have him sleeping below stairs!"  
  
"All right, Yohji," Ran sighed. "Shall I help you move your things, Ken?"  
  
"Fine." Ken scowled at Yohji, who scowled back, then led Ran out of the room.  
  
Ken's things consisted of two other full sets of clothes in worse condition then the ones he had on, an old set of boots, a pair of heavy winter socks, and a half burned down candle. Ran looked at the meager collection in Ken's arms and shuddered.  
  
"Oh, wait." Ken pulled up his straw matrice and yanked out an old book. He held it out for Ran to see. It was an old book of prayers which was very worn and ill used.  
  
"Was it your mother's?" Ran asked.  
  
"I don't know," Ken answered. He glanced briefly at the cover then left the room with Ran in tow carrying the lantern. "I suppose it must've been. I used to practice my reading on it, but then Caroline started sneaking me books. Lately though I've had no time to read."  
  
Ran wouldn't have said it out loud, but he felt a great surge of relief when he heard Ken could read.  
  
**  
  
"Has he mentioned the fall?" Caroline asked once she was sure Ken was gone.  
  
"Yes. A miracle he survived," commented Yohji, but he could see she was going to say more.  
  
"He suffered from a terrible fever. Pa-pa had the physician come from the village. They bled him," she shuddered. "When he finally recovered he was changed. He used to tell these stories before, about his mother. Even some about his father which I suppose he learned from her. After the fall the stories stopped."  
  
"Well, it was a very serious illness. I've found many people altered after a life threatening experience," the Prince reasoned.  
  
"True. Very true. I've always been afraid that its more than that."  
  
"What are you saying, Miss Caroline?"  
  
"I believe his memory may have been affected. I asked him once about the stories and he told me he didn't remember them. In fact, I'm not sure there's much before the fall that he does remember," her face changed to one of regret. "I used to feel that perhaps it was for the best since his present circumstances had declined so. He did seem happier. Now I regret my former feelings. Perhaps I should've tried to help him remember, or written the stories down for him to read. As it is now I can't recall anything but the barest details."  
  
Yohji watched her struggle for a moment before reaching out to grasp her hand. "Perhaps they'll come back now that he's returned to a semblance of his former life."  
  
"Perhaps," she said with a faint smile.  
  
"Why are you telling me all this, Miss Caroline?"  
  
"Because I want you to understand him. Where his mind is. You expect him to rise to his rank, but all he knows is service. The half of his life he lived as a Duke's heir, except for bits and pieces, is lost to him."  
  
Yohji sighed and released her hand. "Just my luck one of those pieces was the one in which I tried to feed him worms."  
  
**  
  
Ken walked up to the door of the room that had been his. Like most of the rooms in the manor it had been locked until that morning. Mrs. Hudson had informed him of her intention to air it out and prepare it for him. Ken grasped the handle and thrust the door open then allowed Ran to enter first with the lantern. Ken followed. Ran found several candles in the room and lit each before standing back to look around.  
  
The room was quite large and elegantly furnished. There were twin dressers of a delicate, but practical style. A large bed flanked by tables on either side, and a low settee against the end. On the far side of the bed was a wardrobe. The fire place was across from the bed. There was an intricately embroidered screen before it depicting wild roses and song birds. The far wall held two large windows which were both open and letting in the cool fresh air of a spring evening. Before the windows were two arm chairs and a small writing table. the room felt aired and the bed clothes had been changed. Everything was uncovered and dust free.  
  
"A nice room," Ran commented, glancing at Ken.  
  
The young man nodded. "Its big," he said quietly, remembering the closet sized room he'd just left.  
  
"What's through there?" Ran indicated a door in the corner on the far side of the fireplace.  
  
Ken dumped his things on the bed and moved toward the door. "I don't know."  
  
Ran followed along behind taking a candle with him. "You don't remember?"  
  
Ken shook his head. He reached for the door knob and discovered it open. Cautiously they moved forward. Ran cast the lantern around the inside of the room and felt his eye brows rise in surprise.  
  
A table with slates and books on it was in the center of the room. there were shelves with a few toys, but mostly books along the walls, and a large slate board with chalk letters written on it in a delicate hand. Several games were on the floor as if abandoned. It was clearly a little school room, and it had not been cleaned or touched for years. Against the inside wall was the locked door leading out to the hallway.  
  
"I suppose this was mine," Ken stated quietly. He glanced around curiously.  
  
"Don't you remember it?" Ran asked in surprise.  
  
"Nope. I don't remember using my room either, except when I was sick. Caroline thinks I forgot things after the fall," he shrugged and moved to the table picking up the first slate.  
  
"Its possible, I believe." Ran moved over and looked at the slate Ken was holding. It was most of a paragraph copied from an open book on the table. The hand writing was struggling to be neat and failing.   
  
Ken chuckled. "Looks like something I'd do," he said, looking around. "You know, I don't remember what's in half the rooms in this house, and most of them are locked."  
  
Ran studied him patiently while waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Would you like to come with me tomorrow? I want to look in every room."  
  
"I'd be delighted," Ran smiled softly.  
  
"Good," Ken smiled back.  
  
They moved back into the bedroom and Ken went to put his things away in one of the dressers. He was surprised to find it already full. He pulled out a tiny shirt and held it up for Ran to see.  
  
"Guess this won't fit anymore. Everything I own could fit in half this one drawer."  
  
"Perhaps tomorrow we should send for a tailor," Ran suggested.  
  
Ken regarded him skeptically.  
  
"You need new things, Ken. Lots of new things. I'm surprised Yohji hasn't sent for one."  
  
"How come he's so changed?" Ken asked quietly.  
  
Ran smiled a bit sadly. "He's back in his element and he's got his teeth into some injustice. He won't let go until you're lord of the manor."  
  
Ken thought about that, his face worried.  
  
"What will happen to Sir?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to happen?"  
  
Ken frowned and looked at his feet. "I don't know," he said. He looked around the room. "It sure is big."  
  
"You'll get used to it," Ran smiled.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
***  
  
The next day began much the same as the previous one. Ken was already out doing chores by the time Yohji and Ran arose. He was nowhere to be seen all morning and was late to lunch. When finally he did come he arrived covered in mud, leaving foot prints behind him.  
  
"Halt!" Yohji cried leaping from his seat to prevent Ken from coming any further into the room.  
  
Even Ran and Caroline seemed shocked by Ken's appearance. He stopped near the door and fidgeted nervously.  
  
"What?! Happened?!" the Prince demanded.  
  
"I fell," Ken stated morosely.  
  
"And why didn't you clean yourself off?"  
  
"I was late," Ken pouted. "I wasn't sure which was worse."  
  
"This," said Yohji indicating the mud, "is much worse. Mrs. Hudson!"  
  
"Yes, your - Holy Mother!" Mrs. Hudson stopped just inside the entry and stared at Ken who was now feeling very foolish. "Master Ken...," she said in awe.  
  
"Mrs. Hudson, I want you to take this youth to the nearest bath and scrub him until he's so clean he shines. While you're doing that send Shoop to the village after a tailor. You, young man," the Prince exclaimed, fixing Ken in a fierce stare, "are through with chores."  
  
Ken would've argued but Yohji spun him around and thrust him at Mrs. Hudson who dragged him off.  
  
"Yohji," Ran said from his seat.  
  
"No, Cousin. I'm sorry, Miss Caroline. He will have to learn sometime. Better sooner than later." Yohji sighed expressively and resumed his seat. "He's a Duke, Ran. A Duke. I know he doesn't know it, but he will when the solicitor gets here. We need to start preparing him now." Yohji scowled down at his plate.  
  
"You're right," Ran said quietly.  
  
"Your Highness, what do you mean?" Caroline asked slowly.  
  
"Miss Caroline, I'm sorry. I should've told you. According to the documents gifting the land to Ken's great-grandfather the property is entailed away from the female line, which means Ken inherited the estate and the title upon the death of the Duke, his father," Yohji explained.  
  
The young woman paled noticeably. "I...see," she said and rose. "Gentlemen, if you will excuse me? I am suddenly...unwell."  
  
They stood and she silently left the room. Sighing heavily Yohji sat again.  
  
"What do you propose we do with Ken once his bath is finished?" Ran asked taking his seat.  
  
"What do you mean? Surely he has other clothes. We'll put him in something better than what he's come out of."  
  
"Begging your pardon, Yohji, but he doesn't have anything better."  
  
Yohji glared at Ran unbelievingly. Moments later they stood in Ken's room before the dresser he'd stored his things in the night before. Yohji stared, appalled. Then he faced Ran and sized him up. Ran frowned.  
  
"He can't be too much shorter than you," the Prince said.  
  
Ran's frown deepened.  
  
**  
  
Ken sat wrapped in a blanket in a chair in the bathroom. Despite the warm fire which had been started in the fireplace next to him he shivered. His bath had been miserable, but it was over. Mrs. Hudson seemed to have taken a maniacal delight in her use of the scrub brush. She had said something about finally getting down to the skin, and hoping he stayed that way before she'd left. She'd seemed very pleased with herself, even nodding in satisfaction. Ken pouted. It had been embarrassing. Not to mention he'd just had a bath not a week ago, as well as that unplanned trip into the pond. He wasn't that dirty, was he? Well, except for the mud.  
  
The door behind him opened and Mrs. Hudson came back in carrying an armful of cloth. Ken frowned at her.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"These are clothes. Proper clothes, Master Ken. They're Lord Ran's. The tailor can't come until tomorrow, and the Prince burned your old tatters," she informed him with a satisfied glint in her eye.  
  
"W-what? He burned them?" Ken felt a pang. Maybe they were just tatters, but they were his. The only things he had. "How'm I supposed to wear these? Ran's so much taller than me."  
  
Mrs. Hudson's face softened. She reached out and brushed his hair out of his eyes fondly.  
  
"Those things weren't worth keeping, Master Ken. Its past time that you took your proper place. I know everything's different, and a little scary, but this is right."  
  
"I guess...you're right," Ken sighed. "I just wish...I don't know what I wish. A week ago I was wishing this."  
  
Mrs. Hudson smiled kindly and nodded, handing over the clothes.  
  
"Do you need help, Master Ken?" she asked kindly.  
  
"No, thank you. I can manage," he tried to smile.  
  
She smirked and left. He didn't want to be naked in front of her anymore than he already had been. Ken sighed again. He stood, dropping the blanket. Setting the clothes in the chair he sorted through the pile. The thought of putting on Lord Ran's clothes made him blush, but he didn't have any other choice. They were nicer than anything he'd ever had. Their textures soft and slippery. He pulled out the shirt and examined it before putting it on. It was black, of course, with tine black buttons of some kind of stone. They glittered in the light of the fire. Ken had to struggle a bit with them, but eventually the shirt was on. He liked the feel of it, smooth and soft against his skin.  
  
The breeches were slightly too big. They sagged to his hips and hung below his knees, but they were still the nicest pair he could ever remember wearing. They were of a fine sturdy material, but still comfortable. Mrs. Hudson had included a leather belt which he put on after tucking in the shirt.  
  
There was also a waist coat which was something he'd never had to wear before. Black with delicate embroidery in black floss, so you wouldn't see it unless you were very close to Ran, or now him. He ran his hand over the heavy linen material. It was also soft and comfortable, if a bit too long in the sleeves.  
  
Ken moved cautiously to look in the mirror which stood near the window. He blinked at the young man that looked back. Was that really him? Is that what he looked like? He touched his face, and stared at himself. A soft knock at the door startled him and he turned away from the mirror quickly.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door swung almost hesitantly open and Ran looked in. He stopped dead in the doorway and stared at Ken. After a few silent moments Ken began to fidget and blush. Ran visibly shook himself. He had not been prepared for the stunning vision before him. Ken was beautiful. Ran's dark clothing perfectly complimented Ken's tanned skin and dark hair and eyes. Ran cleared his throat in an effort to get his voice back.  
  
"I came to see if you needed any assistance," he said quietly. "But I see you're finished. You look very nice, Ken."  
  
"Thank you. And thank you for lending me your things. They're very nice."  
  
"You are welcome." Ran allowed his eyes to quickly travel over Ken and take him in. He stopped at his feet and frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't give you any stockings, but my shoes I'm sure are too large."  
  
"I'm used to going bare foot. Do...do you want to go around and open rooms with me now?" Ken asked hesitantly.  
  
"Why don't we find you some lunch first. Then I'd be happy to accompany you," he smiled softly. Ken smiled and they left together.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Phew! Another Chapter down! Ummm, I'll take a moment to explain why I had Sneller so abruptly change. Historically he could've been imprisoned and/or hung for what he did. In my mind the only reason he didn't bolt immediately is his daughters, who would've been left defenceless. We know Ken would've cared for them, but I figured he wouldn't trust that. Legally Ken wouldn't of had to care for them if he didn't want to. And Sneller was caught red-handed, as it were, by someone way above him in rank. Basically, he was over, but he's still there, so we haven't seen the last of him yet. Also, I gave Ken a traumatic head injury because I wanted him to be not so resentful as he would naturally be in this situation. I think it makes him a bit more like Omi than I'd like, but I couldn't help it. Thank you for reading! Please R & R!  
  
Zeto: So, Ran's explained how they're all related, and not related, so I hope your fears are laid to rest. This is definitely Ran/Ken! Thank you! I'm glad yopu like it so far!  
  
Mondtanz: Yeah, I still thought he gave too easily too, but I couldn't figure out what else to do. I needed that to be over so I could move forward. No, this isn't the end. There's actually thirteen chapters, so there's a bit left. I just hope it won't get boring! Thanks for reading! I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
  
Neko: Aaagh! I missed a review! Waaahh! I wonder if I did something. I'm not a genious when it comes to computers. To me they're a big cool type writer. Glad you like it though! Thanks for reading!  
  
Raine: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!  
  
Celeste1: *Sigh* I think they need eachother too! I'm glad you liked it. I'm such a sap even my own writing makes me cry. Thanks for reading!   
  
Murasaki_yanagi: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and hope you enjoyed this one as well. Yeah, some angst is good, but I can't take too much. I actually cry at death fic, I'm so lame. Oh, well! Thanks for reading!  
  
Lynn: Thanks so much! I'm blushing! I'm glad you don't mind the OC, and I hope you found the other chapters as enjoyable as the first one! Thanks for reading!  
  
Misao-The-Weasel: I'm glad you like it! The Ran/Ken will build slowly. I tried to sprinkle each chapter with sweet scenes while continuing the plot. I guess we'll see if I was sucessful. Thanks for reading! 


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: AU, pseudo-Historical Romance, Ran/Ken.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is steadily moving us toward Town. So, here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss. I'm just enjoying myself.  
  
Tell Him That it Wasn't Love  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
The next few days passed in a blur for Ken. Ran gave him riding lessons and tested him on his education. Yohji tried to teach him deportment with mild success, as well as the finer points of hygiene. The tailor came and measured him then went over fabric samples with the Prince. The few times he saw Caroline she seemed distracted and out of sorts. Ran was a constant, quiet presence of support.  
  
With the exception of the riding lessons with Ran, Yohji managed to keep him indoors. By the third day Ken was climbing the walls. That's when Omi arrived followed by a large carriage. The young servant came galloping full tilt into the court yard and sprang from his steed almost before it had stopped. Molly had spotted him from the sun room window and alerted the household which emptied into the court yard to meet him. He bowed to Yohji and Ran, and stared at Ken before remembering to bow to him too.  
  
"Well?" the Prince demanded without preamble.  
  
Omi smiled. "Hargrave follows me, not two minutes behind," he said. He reached into his pocket and drew out several envelopes. "The King summons you to Court as soon as things are put to rights, and your father sends his regards as well as an invitation. My Lord Ran, a letter from your mother."  
  
Omi handed over the envelopes. Yohji ripped his open and scanned them. Ran tucked his away. Omi turned to Ken and smiled broadly.  
  
"Well, look at you," he chuckled. "You clean up well, I must say. I almost didn't recognize you. The ladies are going to swoon as soon as they see you."  
  
"No they won't," Ken said crossly, but his cheeks pinked.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Omi asked.  
  
"These two won't let me do anything," Ken pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "They're afraid I'll get dirty."  
  
Omi laughed which caused Ken to pout harder. Ran hid yet another smirk feeling like it was becoming a habit.  
  
"Omi, now that you're back, if Ran's amenable, I would like to put Ken in your capable hands. See what you can make of him," Yohji said.  
  
"Don't worry, Ken," Omi grinned. "I'll take care of you."  
  
Ken's face looked like he'd eaten something sour.  
  
The levity came to an end as a large black carriage drawn by four horses came down the drive into the court yard. Ran placed a restraining hand on Ken's shoulder to prevent him from stabling the horses. Old Shoop took them in hand instead.  
  
Once the carriage was stopped Omi opened the door. A young man emerged, turned, and reached inside to help out an elderly man with a cushion strapped to one foot. The man paused, with the support of the younger man, and took in the group standing before him. His eyes scanned Ken, taking in his bare legs and feet, but came to rest on Yohji.  
  
"There you are, your Highness. Well, I'm here. It'd better be good to draw me from home with the gout," he said, his voice breathy and light.  
  
"I am sorry about your gout, Sir, but it is of the utmost importance," Yohji said after bowing low.  
  
"Then let's get to it."  
  
Yohji led the way indoors and to the study. The elderly solicitor, assisted by his servant, followed. Ran, Ken, and Omi brought up the rear while the household staff returned to their afternoon tasks.  
  
Ken was secretly relieved when, arriving at the study, Sir Hargrave booted them all out after settling himself behind the desk. He permitted only his servant, who took notes, and Yohji, who had received the King's authority, to stay. Ken stretched and smiled, thinking that now he might be able to convince Ran to go for another riding lesson. Unfortunately his relief was cut short by the arrival of the tailor with the first of Ken's finished clothes.  
  
Omi greeted the tailor enthusiastically, much to Ken's continued chagrin, and insisted that they review the completed outfits. He had Ken lead him, Ran, and the tailor, to his room where he made the scowling young man try everything on. Omi observed every outfit with a practiced eye, making comments and suggestions. Over all he approved of the work. When he asked what else had been ordered he nodded in agreement with what he heard, but added more stockings, several night shirts, and asked the tailor to send the best cobbler.  
  
Ran escorted the tailor out and paid him for the finished clothing. When he returned to Ken's room he found Ken dressed in one of his new outfits while Omi had begun to go over the deportment that Yohji had given up on. Ken looked like he wanted to hang himself. Ran had to admit he did feel a small amount of pity for the young man. His desire to attain his rightful place was only natural, but he couldn't have known what he was in for.  
  
Omi rattled on about proper greetings for various stations, how to enter and exit a room, how to sit, talk, and any number of other modes of behavior. Ken tried to take it all in, but really couldn't see or understand the value in it. In his own mind the most imperative information was on the running of the estate, which was something he had limited knowledge about. Finally he couldn't take anymore.  
  
"Omi, stop, please."  
  
Omi's mouth snapped shut.  
  
"What does all this matter?" Ken asked. "What I need to learn is how the estate is managed, not all this..." he waved his hands around helplessly.  
  
"You'll need to know this when we introduce you at Court," Omi responded.  
  
"But that won't be for years yet," complained Ken. "Can't this just...wait?"  
  
"Years?" Omi laughed. "Ken, it'll be weeks at the most. The King has requested that Yohji introduce you once everything here is settled."  
  
"What?" Ken asked in shock.  
  
"Probably within two weeks time we'll be on the road," Omi said.  
  
Ken looked from Omi to Ran in growing panic.  
  
"Y-y-you mean I-I-I'm going to m-meet the K-King? In less than two weeks?!" Ken cried. "Why so soon?"  
  
Omi and Ran both opened their mouths to answer, but were interrupted by a knock at the door followed by the entrance of Molly.  
  
"Prince Yohji and Mr. Hargrave request your presence in the study, Master Ken," she said after a very proper curtsy.  
  
Glancing at Omi and Ran, Ken followed Molly out into the hall and off to the study.  
  
Omi looked at his master. "He's really having a hard time isn't he?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
**  
  
Molly knocked on the study door then stepped back to let Ken enter. He looked around nervously. Yohji motioned him over to a seat before the desk.  
  
"So, young man," Mr. Hargrave said once he was seated. "You are John Kenichi Hidaka, son of his grace, Duke John David Hidaka, and her grace, Duchess Mei Kenichi Hidaka?"  
  
"Yes, Sir," Ken nodded.  
  
"Your father, the Duke, died when you were three years of age, correct?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Your mother, the Duchess, subsequently requested that you remain in her custody and asked to be made temporary regent of the estate due to your young age?"  
  
Ken looked at Yohji in confusion. The Prince nodded to him.  
  
"Yes, Sir. I suppose so."  
  
"Indeed, Sir, she did and was granted her requests. You remained in her care and she herself saw fit to marry one, Sir Henry Sneller, when you were five years of age."  
  
"Six."  
  
Mr. Hargrave peered at Ken then had his assistant make a note.  
  
"They remained married until her death a year later when you were seven."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"After her death it is your belief, fostered by your stepfather, that he became regent in her place until you reach your twenty-first birthday. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
Hargrave fixed Ken with a serious look.  
  
"Then, Sir, it is my responsibility to correct this most heinous mistake. Sir Sneller has never held regency. You, Sir, have been legal owner and entitled Duke since the death of your father when you were three."  
  
Ken sat in stunned silence for a moment. He looked from Hargrave to Yohji and back again.  
  
"Do you mean...you're saying..."  
  
"I'm saying, your Grace," Hargrave said somewhat more kindly, "that you are currently, and have been, Duke of Hidaka. This estate and all it's land, is your's."  
  
"Ken," Yohji said and waited for the young man to look at him. "Your mother left you in the care of my father at her death. You should have been sent to our estate and raised there as befits your station. My father was in grief for my mother. He was in no condition to see to your Mother's affairs," the Prince said, shaking his head sadly.   
  
"It would appear," Hargrave broke in, "that your stepfather, for reasons of personal gain, suppressed knowledge of your mother's wishes from her attorneys. What he has done, your Grace, is reprehensible, but it is up to you to judge him, and find suitable punishment."  
  
"Me?" Ken asked, surprised.  
  
"The law is left in the hands of the aristocracy. Each landowner handling their own affairs as they see fit. The King, of course, will have a say, but he leaves the judgement to you."  
  
Ken sat silently staring out the windows. His mind felt numb. He was a Duke. He'd been a Duke all along. It was almost impossible to take in. All this time, all these years, and Sir had...Ken felt a small ball of anger crystallize in his stomach. Sir had lied. Sir had used and abused him. Sir had almost succeeded in keeping him from knowing Ran, Yohji, and Omi. He could have, should have, been with them all this time. He could have known Ran for years instead of days. The small ball of anger began to grow.  
  
"I want to see him," the words came out as a growl.  
  
"So do I, your Grace. Your Highness, if you please?" Hargrave asked.  
  
Yohji got up and went to the door. When he opened it Ran appeared as if out of the air.  
  
"Fetch, Sir Sneller," commanded the Prince.  
  
Ran bowed and disappeared. A few minutes later he returned with Sir Sneller in tow. Ken almost gasped aloud. The man before him now was not the man who was about to beat him five nights ago.  
  
The tall man entered, shoulders hunched, head bowed. His clothes seemed disheveled and his skin had taken on a gray pallor. He entered quietly and waited for instructions just as Ken used to. Ken rose from his seat and pointed at it.  
  
"Sit down," he said.  
  
Sir Sneller obeyed. His eyes never leaving the floor.  
  
"Look at me," Ken commanded.  
  
Sir Sneller obeyed again. His eyes full of defeat.  
  
"Why?" Ken asked coldly.  
  
"Money," he answered. "I had no choice. Three daughters and no fortune."  
  
Ken shook his head violently. "No, why did you raise me as a servant? Why did you beat me with a riding crop? Why didn't you show me the least bit of affection as your stepson?!" Ken demanded, his voice rising.  
  
Sir Sneller looked at him blankly.  
  
"Boys need discipline," he said. "I raised you as my father raised me. Men have to be strong. They have to be fit to handle adversity. They shouldn't be pandered to or handled with kit gloves. What kind of man would your mother have made of you with her gentle touches and sweet kisses? Or his father?!" he spat, indicating Yohji. "You, your Highness, were already spoiled beyond redemption when I first saw you at my wedding."  
  
The Prince's eyes narrowed dangerously at the sudden attack, and his mouth pressed into a thin line.  
  
"I did what needed to be done," continued Sir Sneller. "What would've become of this estate without me? When I met your mother most of her tenants were either late with the rent or not paying at all. Her investments were failing and the servants walked all over her. She needed a strong hand to run things, and I needed position and rank to make advantageous marriages for my daughters. Your mother assured me position, but what did I discover at her death?"  
  
Sir Sneller sat up a bit straighter in the chair. He was beginning to swell again with temper and he scowled fiercely.  
  
"You," he spat at Ken. "You inherited everything. Had inherited. You, a mere child. What of me? What of my daughters? To have the managing of the estate without the rank? To do all the work and receive no benefits? No. No, far better to take what I deserved, what my daughters deserved, and give you a stern hand. That's what you needed."  
  
Sir Sneller suddenly stopped speaking, as if he'd run out of things to say. Silence descended on the room as the others looked on him in disgust and awe. Ken shaking his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir, that you are the only father that I can remember," he said in a low angry tone. "But you are. At least you didn't throw me out or sell me. And you have been a good father to your daughters. Although, only Caroline has ever been nice to me."  
  
Ken stopped talking and pondered the floor for a moment. His hands tightening into fists until his knuckles were white. At last he looked up and met his stepfather's eyes again, anger written on his face.  
  
"If I could I'd let you be locked up until you rot, but then no one would be there for Caroline, April and Justine. So, this is what I want," Ken took a deep breath. "I want you gone. As far from here, and me, as you can get. I don't care what you do or where you go. Any money you've stolen, and I'm sure you've stolen some, you can keep for dowries for your daughters. That is it. All my revenge. The King may say otherwise, but that is what I want."  
  
Sir Sneller blinked in surprise. He wasn't alone. Hargrave scowled in apprehension, and Yohji's brow furrowed, but Ran nodded in approval and met Ken's eyes with what appeared to be admiration.  
  
"Well, we'll have to see about this," Mr. Hargrave harumphed.  
  
"Are you sure, Ken?" Yohji asked, crossing his arms over his chest with disapproval.  
  
"I'm sure," Ken nodded wearily. "I want it over with. I want to get on with the rest of my life and away from him."  
  
"So be it," Hargrave said. He signaled his assistant. "We shall notify the King and see what he has to say. In the mean time, Sir. I suggest you and your daughters begin packing."  
  
Sir Sneller drew himself up to his full height and bowed severely to Mr. Hargrave. He turned on his heal intent on leaving the room, but had to wait at the door while Ran stepped slowly out of his way. When he was gone everyone turned to Ken. The young Duke seemed to deflate a little. The angry man giving way to an unsure youth. He looked at his feet.  
  
"Ken, are you all right?" Yohji asked.  
  
"I think...I want to see Caroline. If you'll please excuse me," he said softly.  
  
Yohji nodded and Ran opened the door. Ken exited the room a little stiffly. Once in the hall with the study door closed behind him he raced away up the stairs to Caroline's room.  
  
**  
  
"So," Hargrave said once Ken was gone. "Has the Duke been educated at all?"  
  
"He can speak and read his own tongue, although his writing is weak. He has a fair vocabulary, but no languages or mathematics to speak of. I've had him practicing his signature," Ran stated quietly.  
  
"His manners?" the solicitor asked, turning to Yohji.  
  
"I've given up and turned him over to Omi, Ran's gentleman. He's utterly unique in his inability to distinguish rank, and worse still, he doesn't care. To him the world is full of people, some of whom have better employment than others," Yohji shook his head, but he was fighting a smile.  
  
"Is this your influence?" Hargrave asked, fixing Ran with a disapproving scowl.  
  
"No," he answered shortly.  
  
"Ken came that way," Yohji said. "I believe it may be a consequence of his upbringing. Also, he suffered a fall in his youth, so he has few memories of his life before his stepfather's arrival to compare with his life after."  
  
"Do you think you can get him ready for Court?" asked Hargrave seriously.  
  
Yohji shrugged.  
  
"Well, I'll stay the night," Hargrave decided. "Tomorrow me and my man Thomas will be off. We'll carry this news to the King and attempt to prepare him for the Duke. I trust I can leave his Grace, and the care of this estate, in your capable hands?"  
  
He looked from Yohji to Ran and back again. They both nodded.  
  
**  
  
Ken knocked on Caroline's door briefly before dashing in and throwing himself into her arms. For a long moment they held each other without speaking.  
  
"Can you forgive me? I have to ask it. Can you, little brother?" she cried softly.  
  
"Forgive you for what?" Ken answered hoarsely. "You didn't know."  
  
They clung to each other a moment longer before Caroline pulled away and moved to her chair. Ken followed. He knelt at her feet and rested his head against her knee where she could stroke his hair.  
  
"Everything's different now, but its not like I thought it would be," Ken spoke quietly. "There's so much to learn that has nothing to do with the estate."  
  
He leaned back to look up at her with luminous chocolate eyes.  
  
"I have to go to Court to meet the King."  
  
Caroline nodded. "What about Pa-pa? Have you decided his punishment?"  
  
Ken looked at the floor. "I'm sending him away, and Justine and April too. But you can stay, if you want to. I would like it if you did."  
  
The hopeful pleading in his eyes was almost more than she could bear. Caroline slowly shook her head and watched as Ken's face fell.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I must stand with Pa-pa for good or ill. He has always taken good care of me. I can't abandon him now just when my good sense may serve him best," she said. "Lord knows Justine and April have little enough between them."  
  
"What about me?" Ken asked in a small voice.  
  
Caroline cupped his chin in one hand and wiped his tears with the other. "You are not alone, dear brother. You have Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Rosie, and Old Shoop. Not to mention Prince Yohji, Lord Ran, and Omi. They shall take good care of you."  
  
Ken sniffed and nodded.  
  
"When we arrive at wherever we're going I shall write to you, and we can take up a correspondence. Your writing wants improvement and so you may practice on me," she attempted a small smile.  
  
Ken pouted but nodded again. He felt miserable.  
  
"Ken, I want you to promise me something," she said, her voice taking on a serious note. "Promise me that you won't change. People are going to expect things from you, to treat certain people better than others, but promise me that you won't change in your heart. You're so dear to me, I couldn't bear it if you became like everyone else."  
  
"I promise," he said and meant it. "I don't think you have to worry. So far I can't remember a single thing Omi or Yohji told me."  
  
"Treat it like a game," advised Caroline. "A game with certain rules. Just remember you're only pretending and so is everyone else."  
  
***  
  
Dinner was very subdued or tense depending on where you were sitting. At one end of the table Yohji, Hargrave, Omi and Thomas attempted polite conversation with Sir Sneller, Justine, and April who had been allowed to join them. At the other Ran, as usual, was silent. His eyes hardly left Ken, who spoke little and ate less. Caroline was also quiet and interspective. Yohji felt physical relief when it was over and they all adjourned to the sitting room, except for Sir Sneller and his daughters who returned upstairs to continue packing.  
  
Yohji, Omi, Hargrave, and Thomas settled in to play cards. Ken stood staring morosely out a window. Ran watched him for a few minutes before approaching.  
  
"How are you?" he asked quietly as he joined Ken.  
  
"I've been better," Ken answered, not turning from the dark beyond the glass. "Everything is happening so fast, and its not at all like I thought it would be. And...Caroline is leaving."  
  
He said the last with an audible hitch. Ran felt his own heart begin to ache. He almost reached for the young Duke, but stopped himself.  
  
"You'll see her again. Until then you can write her. You could use the practice," Ran said.  
  
Ken chuckled and shook his head. "That's what she said."  
  
"Did she?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Their eyes met. Time seemed to stop and hang in the air between them. All too soon the moment passed as Ran turned and moved away. Ken started as his heart raced. He'd felt a loss that was almost profound at the red-head's silent departure. He didn't understand the almost desperate need he experienced when in Ran's presence. Who could he ask about it?  
  
Ken glanced briefly around the room. In so doing he was reminded of his present circumstances. Perhaps now was not the time to explore his feelings for Ran. There were other more pressing matters. With a sigh he turned to face the window once again.  
  
***  
  
The next morning saw the arrival of not only the tailor and the cobbler, but also five men in laborer's garb. Ken and Ran stepped out into the yard to meet them.  
  
"Sirs," Ken said and bowed low.  
  
The men exchanged confused glances and hesitantly returned the bow. Ran hid a smile. These men had obviously never been afforded such courtesy before.  
  
"Can we help you?" Ken asked.  
  
One of the men stepped forward. "Sir, we heard tell through the village that the Duke is come to take possession of the estate. We are a few of his tenant farmers. Thought we'd come to welcome his Grace and ask if he'll be tourin' the neighborhood."  
  
Ken blinked at the man then looked at Ran, who raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well, I'm the Duke," he said smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head. "I'm very pleased to meet you...?"  
  
"Bill Frost, your Grace."  
  
"Mr. Frost. You don't have to say 'your Grace'. Please, just call me Ken. Oh, and this is my friend, Ran."  
  
Ran smiled and bowed to the farmers. They seemed even more confused, but returned his bow as well.  
  
"Umm...I'd love to tour the estate, but I'm afraid it'll have to wait. In less than a week I have to go see the King. I'm not sure how long that'll take, but after that...," Ken stopped and eyed the farmers with a sudden intensity. "How many farms are there?"  
  
"Just ours' at the head of the valley, your...uh...Master Ken," Mr. Frost answered. "I'd say about a hundred or so outside. Give or take."  
  
Ken's eyes boggled. "A...hundred?" he asked.  
  
"Aye, Master Ken. Give or take."  
  
Ken gulped. How was that possible? Just how large was the estate? He'd always thought he'd seen all of it. Granted there were parts he knew better than other's but he'd spent his life in the confines of the valley, and had always assumed that was the extent of his father's property. He shook his head to focus his thoughts.  
  
"I don't expect we'll be at Court any longer than a month. We could begin a tour after that if you'd like," Ran said. "I think it a very good idea."  
  
Ken smiled his first genuine smile in days. It spread across his face and lit his eyes. Ran had said 'we'. That meant the red-head intended to return with him from Court. Ken hadn't been too sure before. He thought his heart might burst from joy. He turned to the farmers.  
  
"Could you spread the word to the other farms? Expect us in the summer," he said.  
  
They nodded and bowed. Ken and Ran returned it. With a wave the farmers departed, seemingly in better spirits than they had appeared to be upon their arrival. Ran and Ken turned to enter the house. Ken was also in better spirits. Now he had something to look forward to. A tour of the estate with Ran by his side. He almost felt like whistling.  
  
"How did I do?" he asked Ran once they were back inside.  
  
"Very well," the red-head smiled. "You surprised them. I doubt anyone's ever treated them with such courtesy, let alone their Duke."  
  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Not at all. I think you did everything just right."  
  
"Good," Ken said, blushing slightly in pleasure.  
  
His good mood continued through his hour with the tailor, and the time after with the cobbler. Omi approved all the new clothes and ordered three sets of everyday shoes, a pair of dress shoes, and a set of boots. The cobbler promised to return in three days with the finished products. After their departure Omi resumed Ken's lessons. The Duke tried to apply Caroline's suggestion of pretending it was a game, and was astonished when it worked, for the most part. Omi seemed quite pleased with his progress, and Ran tried unsuccessfully to hide his surprise.  
  
Eventually Ken couldn't absorb anymore and Omi let him go. He went straight to the study in search of maps of the estate. Yohji was more than happy to oblige him and laid several out on the desk.  
  
"Where's the house?" Ken asked studying the old discolored papers.  
  
"Here" Yohji indicated a tiny black square drawn in just inside a large area encircled by a dark line. "And this little wedge shape is the valley here. See? There's the lake."  
  
There was indeed a little triangular shape extending around the tiny square and ending on the far side of an oblong squiggly line. All this on one side of the area marked out by the dark line.  
  
Ken's eyes bugged out. The estate was enormous. Much larger than he'd ever imagined. He'd known there were some farms. Sir went twice a year to collect rents, but he'd never hinted about the actual size or number. Along with the little valley the map indicated several villages and towns inside the boarders of the estate. Tiny X's dotted almost every inch outside the valley. Ken guessed about a hundred, and so assumed those were the farms. Each X had a number next to it. Yohji handed him a sheet of paper with numbers and names.  
  
"The X's are the farms and this is a list of the farmer's who rent each. As far as I can tell its up to date," he said. "Its not all farmland. Past the lake is a large woodland. I believe it was kept for hunting when the King used to visit in your grandfather's day."  
  
"I've been there," Ken said. "Two years ago Sir entertained several young noblemen for a fortnight. He sent me out to make coal."  
  
"Nice," spat Yohji. "So, planning a tour?"  
  
"Yes," Ken answered brightly. "After we get back from the Court."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea. It'll give you a chance to view the estate, as well as get to know the local gentry." Yohji stood from his seat behind the desk and ruffled Ken's hair. "First step in learning about your estate, cousin Ken."  
  
***  
  
Hargrave and his man, Thomas, departed after lunch that same day, and the small amount of normalcy they'd achieved returned. For the next several days things continued as they had before Hargrave's arrival. Ran gave Ken riding lessons, Omi instructed him on protocol and deportment. Molly and Mrs. Hudson helped Caroline, Justine, and April pack, while Yohji began discussions about the running of the estate with Sir Sneller and Ken sat in on them. The Prince also had Omi go to the village and spread the word that the manor was looking for servants and laborers. Ran interviewed the villagers who came to inquire about the positions, while Ken observed.  
  
Ran discovered a natural inclination toward thinking the best of everyone in Ken. Even the individuals who displayed tendencies toward laziness or dishonesty. The tall red-head was concerned about this and attempted, without much success, to lead Ken toward more level headed judgements. Finally Ran decided to suggest his choices and was relieved when Ken willingly followed them. But he knew it would be a long time before they could trust the Duke to make his own decisions concerning staff.  
  
Four days after his departure Hargrave's man returned with word from the King. Although he believed Ken too lenient he approved the Duke's decision concerning his stepfather. So it was determined that Sir Sneller and his daughters would depart the following day, and that the others would leave for Court the day after that.  
  
***  
  
Ken stood before the manor in his new clothes and shoes, and watched as the last few trunks belonging to his step family were loaded onto the wagon hired to transport their things to their new home. Sir Sneller had managed to rent a small estate on the northern boarder of the kingdom, several days travel from Ken's estate. A coach and horses also stood at the ready, held by one of the new laborers Ran had hired.  
  
The entire household stood lined up awaiting the departure. When the last box was strapped securely to the wagon Sir Sneller emerged from inside the house followed by his three daughters. All dressed in traveling clothes and looking somber. Although, Sir Sneller himself had managed to regain some of his severity over the last week, and looked down on the assembly with a haughty air. Ken looked back, his eyes smoldering.  
  
His stepfather didn't utter a word, but bowed stiffly to the Duke and proceeded to climb into the carriage. Next Justine and April approached. They looked down on him with disapproving pouts. They courtsied, but fixed him with glaring eyes.  
  
"Well, your Grace, I suppose you're happy now you're rid of us," cried April.  
  
"Yes," Justine agreed. "But we find you most ungrateful."  
  
"Girls!" came Sir Sneller's voice from within the confines of the coach.  
  
They pouted at Ken and he scowled back, then they joined their father in the coach. Finally Caroline stepped forward to stand before him, and took his hands.  
  
"Well, we're off," she said softly. "Do not grieve or feel guilty, dear brother, for we deserve what we are getting. More I fear, but bless your kind heart. No, we are beginning an adventure, and should view it as such."  
  
Ken couldn't find his voice so he pulled her into a desperate hug. She clung to him for a moment before pulling back a bit.  
  
"Remember your promise to me," she whispered in his ear. "Be sure you keep it."  
  
He nodded. "Remember to write," he said finally, his voice tight.  
  
"I shall not fail you." She kissed his cheek and was gone.  
  
The coach and wagon pulled away. Everyone watched them go. Ken felt Ran and Yohji at his back lending their support and strength. He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it was Omi. He watched until the coach rounded the corner onto the road and disappeared into the trees. Sighing heavily he returned to the house. He headed to his room and continued practicing his signature.  
  
***  
  
Once again Ken stood in the court yard before the manor with the household staff. Four horses stood at the ready, the last of the traveling bags being strapped behind their saddles. This time he would be leaving for the first time in his memory. Ken fidgeted nervously with his coat. He was anxious and excited, ready to be on the road.  
  
Mrs. Hudson approached him with a smile gracing her features. "Now, Master Ken, don't you worry about a thing," she said. "We'll keep the house as good as ever it was while you're away. Just remember your manners, and you'll be fine."  
  
Ken nodded. "Thank you for everything. I won't be gone more than a month...I hope."  
  
She gave him a quick hug and stepped back so Rosie could move forward.  
  
"You take care, hey? Make us all proud," said the large cook.  
  
Ken smiled as she fondly ruffled his hair. Molly stepped up and took her place.  
  
"Don't look so worried, Master Ken. This is a proud moment," she beamed. "You're finally where you belong."  
  
"I'm still the same person, Mol."  
  
"Yeah, but ya look better," she laughed. "You clean up right pretty."  
  
Ken blushed and Molly laughed harder and hugged him. Old Shoop shook his hand heartily.  
  
"Have fun," he said with a wink.  
  
Ken nodded once more and turned to Omi and Yohji who were already in the saddle.  
  
"Now, cousin Ken, we'll see how well you did in your riding lessons," Yohji chuckled. "But I'm afraid you'll still be sore at the end of the day."  
  
"And so will you," Omi chimed in. "You've been on your seat for weeks now."  
  
Yohji glared at the young servant as Ken climbed into his saddle snickering. The Prince glanced around the yard sporting a frown.  
  
"Where in heaven is my cousin?" he demanded. "Ran!"  
  
Ken winced. He hadn't gotten used to Yohji bellowing for people, and he wondered how the Prince got away with it. In every other thing Yohji insisted on perfect manners.  
  
"Ran!" he bellowed again. "Cousin, we are leaving if you would care to...join us."  
  
The end of the Prince's sentence petered off when Ran suddenly emerged from the doorway. Mouths dropped on all sides and everyone stared. Ran stood in the doorway dressed in a hunter green coat and breeches. His waistcoat was cream with a tiny pattern of hunter green and cranberry metallic thread. His shirt was white with an understated cravat. The only black on him was his boots. He shifted uneasily.  
  
"Well, are you coming?" Omi asked, not hiding his big smile.  
  
"Aa." Ran climbed into his saddle and stole a glance at Ken. The young Duke looked like he was recovering from a shock. He blinked a few times then grinned.  
  
"Much better," Yohji said quietly and spurred his horse down the drive.  
  
Omi and Ran followed. Ken turned to his family. He grinned brightly, waved, and spurred his horse onward.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note: And off to Town we go. I wanted to slowly develope the relationship between Ran and Ken, while at the same time exploring some of what Ken would have to go through to assume his rightful place. This is all part of the "day after Cinderella" that I was interested in. Did you like Ran's change?  
  
Akikaze-san: *BLUSH* Gee, thanks! I think I'll carry your review around and read it whenever I feel down. Thank you so much! Ummm, its easy for me to update once a week because I wrote the story a year ago. I was just a big chicken and didn't post it. Also, I wrote it long hand in a notebook, so I had to type it in and edit it. I really admire authors that write on their computers and update as they write. That amazes me, because I doubt I could do it, but I do agree. There's numerous stories I'm drooling over, waiting for the next update to happen, but that's part of the thrill when they do, ne? Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story like you have the first half!  
  
Mondtanz: Hee! Thanks! I'm glad you like the transitioning. I studied for that! Read books and everything! But I was really tickled by your fascination with why Caroline's upset. One of my OC characters! Thanks so much! I hope this chapter answered that for you, and I hope you'll like the next one. More OCs introduced as well as some old friends putting in an appearance! Thanks for reading and I'm so glad you're still enjoying it!  
  
Lychee2: Ha-ha-ha! I was reading your review during an informal meeting at work and I snorted really loudly when I read your comment on Sneller, and then had to apologize for not paying attention! I'm glad you like the pacing of the relationship. Pacing has always been a make it or break it thing for me when reading fanfics (not that I don't like the pouncing!) so I didn't want to rush mine. I'm glad you like it so far! Thanks for reading!  
  
Murasaki-yanagi: Oh! I'm glad you like my replies. A couple of my favorite authors make replies to their reviewers and I always liked that too. Yeah, I try not to read the death fics, because I bawl like a baby, but if I get desperate enough for new Weiss stories (esspecially Ran/Ken) then I read them. The trouble is they're usually REALLY well written, so they're beautiful which makes it even harder for me at the end. But I try not to read them. Damn my love of Weiss! Okay, maybe that's going too far! Anyway, I'm glad you still like my story and thanks for reviewing and reading! 


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: AU, pseudo-Historical Romance, Ran/Ken.  
  
Author's Note: To anyone who likes Schreient please allow me to apologize in advance, but I couldn't help it!  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.   
  
Tell Him That it Wasn't Love  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Once they were out on the open road Ken's enthusiasm reached monstrous proportions. He had questions or comments about everything. Going through the village caused some memories to stir from the back of his mind, and he shared them excitedly.  
  
Prince Yohji noted with some amusement that they had fallen back into their riding pattern from the fishing trip. Omi riding up front with Ken, patiently answering his hundreds of questions, and Ran silently riding in back beside the Prince. He glanced sideways at his cousin. Ran sat straight in the saddle, his eyes watching the chattering young men ahead of them. Although his mourning clothes were gone his expressionless mask was back in place. Yohji quirked an interested eyebrow.  
  
"So, Cousin," he said. "I see you've made a wardrobe change."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"May I be so bold as to enquire what inspired such a change?"  
  
"A year is long enough to mourn."  
  
"I agree. I might even suggest a bit excessive," Yohji said seriously then watched for a crack in the mask.  
  
"Aa."  
  
The Prince sniffed and looked at Ran fully.  
  
"Then you are finally over Richard?" he asked directly.  
  
"Does anyone ever truly recover from the loss of their first love, Cousin?" Ran asked meeting his eyes.  
  
The Prince stiffened and turned away scowling.  
  
"I thought not," Ran said quietly. "But, perhaps, one becomes aware that life is going on around them, and that they would be fools to ignore it."  
  
Yohji's scowl softened and he looked to Ran once again only to find his cousin facing forward, mask still in place. He nodded with a slight smile.  
  
"Welcome back," he said.  
  
***  
  
The journey to Town took two and a half days. Ken's estate extended ten miles past the village then the road became the dividing line between two other estates. They stayed the nights in inns and Ken practiced his etiquette. Yohji deemed him passable if they didn't have too many people to deal with at once.  
  
By noon on the third day they road in through the city gates. Ken stared around him in abject fascination. He'd never seen so many people doing such a variety of things. He completely forgot how rude it was to stare, and he smiled and waved at anyone who smiled and waved at him. Before long Yohji and Ran were flanking him protectively while Omi retained the lead.  
  
"You are calling too much attention to yourself, Cousin Ken," the Prince cautioned.  
  
"What?" asked Ken, wide eyed.  
  
"It isn't safe to attract too much attention."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He means you make yourself a target by revealing your naivete," Ran said quietly.  
  
"Do you mean people will come after me because they can tell I'm new here?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"What, to rob me?"  
  
"Or worse," Yohji said. "This is a city, Ken. With a city's delights and a city's dangers."  
  
"Then how am I supposed to see everything?" Ken asked annoyed.  
  
"You can look around, but don't look so excited," Yohji said.  
  
"And don't wave at anyone," Ran put in.  
  
Ken sighed in exasperation, but followed their advice. It wasn't long before he noticed the scenery changing from markets and shops to residences. As they continued the residences grew larger and grander. Some even had rows of trees between them, and bits of yard could be seen in the backs. These gave way to grander homes surrounded by yards and stone fences with gates and drives almost like his own manor. They turned down a side lane and entered one.  
  
"Is this the palace?" Ken asked.  
  
"No," Yohji chuckled. "This is my father's house in Town. He has invited us to stay with him while we are here since neither of us own property in Town. We shall announce your presence to the King tomorrow, and wait for an invitation."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They rode up to the front entrance where they were met by three male servants. Two took their horses in hand while the other undid their bags.  
  
Yohji ignored them and approached the door. A butler bowed them into the great hall which sported a grand staircase, several doors to other rooms and two hallways extending toward the back of the house.  
  
Ken looked around in awe. His own home was large on the outside, but cosy inside. This house seemed to bring the grandness in and put it on display.  
  
A sudden commotion drew their eyes to the landing. A wisp of a girl, of about fives years of age with long black hair, came pelting down the stairs and threw herself at Yohji. He pale cheeks were stained pink from her flight, and shown against the white of her long dress.  
  
"Pa-pa!" she cried, wrapping her small arms around his neck.  
  
Yohji laughed aloud. He scooped her up and spun around with her in his arms.  
  
"And how have you been, my little lamb?" he asked laughing.  
  
"Not very well," she said pouting prettily. "You said you would write once a month, and its been seven weeks since your last letter."  
  
"Well, I do apologize, but I ran into some rather pressing business," he said earnestly. "I believe, however, that if you put your hand into my left waistcoat pocket you may come across just what you've been missing."  
  
The little girl smiled slyly and reached into said pocket. She giggled, pulling forth a folded letter.  
  
"You see? I did write, but I didn't have a chance to send it. Now, come say hello to your cousins and Omi."  
  
He set her down and turned her to face Ran, Omi, and a rather surprised Ken. She held her hand out to Ran who bowed severely and kissed it.  
  
"You are looking well, Lady Asuka," he said.  
  
"As are you, Cousin. Welcome," she curtsied just as seriously, then turned to Omi. "Did you take good care of him like you promised?"  
  
"I did, my lady," Omi said bowing.  
  
She curtsied to him as well. Yohji motioned Ken forward. He looked down at the little girl, blinking in astonishment.  
  
"Asuka, my love, this is your cousin, Duke Hidaka or Ken," Yohji said. "Ken, this is my daughter, Asuka. It was Ken that needed my help so desperately."  
  
The two looked at each other. Ken had the distinct impression that the little girl was sizing him up.  
  
"Don't you have a proper post where you live?" she asked at last.  
  
"I don't know," he answered.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I've never had to send anything anywhere."  
  
She thought about that for a minute, then curtsied.  
  
"I forgive you," she said. "Welcome."  
  
"Thank you," replied Ken bowing.  
  
"Asuka," Yohji said taking her hand and glancing around, "where are the aunties?"  
  
"They're hiding. They said you didn't write them once, and so they are punishing you."  
  
"Didn't you give them my regards as I asked you to?"  
  
"They said it wasn't the same as getting an actual letter."  
  
"I can see I've got more apologies to make," the prince chuckled.  
  
"I would suggest buying treats," Asuka said. "That should settle it."  
  
Yohji chuckled fondly.  
  
They had been moving steadily along the corridor to the right of the stairs, but paused as they came to a large door and knocked.  
  
"Come," called a female voice from within.  
  
The little group entered a sitting room that dwarfed the sun room on Ken's estate. Sitting in a chair by an open window flooded with sunlight was a woman with honey colored hair. She was dressed very finely, and was working some needle point which she set aside as soon as they entered.  
  
"Pa-pa has arrived at last, Grandma-ma!" Asuka cried.  
  
"So I see, my dear," the woman replied rising from her seat with a smile. She held her hands out to Yohji who released Asuka and went to her. He clasped her hands and kissed her on both cheeks. "You naughty boy. You neglected to send word when you would be arriving. So your Pa-pa has gone to Court, and there is none but us to greet you."  
  
"Dear, Ma-ma Colette," he smiled in return. "You know Ran prefers to arrive without ceremony."  
  
Yohji stepped aside and the grand duchess turned to Ran. She studied him for a moment before smiling softly and offering him her hands. He took them and kissed her as Yohji had. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"Yes, you are much improved. The trip was a good idea," she said softly before stepping back to take in his attire once more. "Yes, much improved. I had a letter yesterday from my dear cousin enquiring if I'd seen anything of you. Now I may write her back. Did Omi give you the letter she sent? I'm sure she would be pleased to hear from you."  
  
"Yes, Aunt."  
  
"Good boy." She turned her smile on Omi and ruffled his hair. "Clever Omi, returned as well. I expect you had an easier time keeping these two out of trouble out in the wilderness?"  
  
"Yes, your grace."  
  
"Excellent." She turned to Ken and smiled her dazzling smile. He felt a wave of good cheer wash over him. She reached forward and he clasped her hands without thought. "And you must be our dear cousin, Ken. You are welcome. I regret to tell you that I never had the chance to meet your dear, sweet mother. But I hope you will come to feel as at home here as she did when my predecessor, Yohji's mother, was alive."  
  
"Th-thank you," he stammered. She smiled again and released his hands. He was surprised at how young she appeared to be. She didn't seem to be much older than Yohji except in manner. She certainly wasn't old enough to be someone's grandmother, if even in name.  
  
"Well, you've missed luncheon, and an hour to tea. I suppose we could have cook scare you up something." The Grand Duchess resumed her seat in the sun and motioned to several chairs arranged near her's.  
  
Yohji led them over and except for Omi they sat. He stood behind Ran's chair. Ken glanced at him in confusion. Omi smirked and winked at him, and motioned with his chin that Ken should turn around and face the room.  
  
"Asuka, my dear, would you like to summon Fitzy?" the grand duchess asked.  
  
"Yes, Grandma-ma," the child curtsied, crossed the room to a bell pull by the door, and yanked on it.  
  
A few minutes later a maid arrived. The grand duchess requested a platter of luncheon left overs be brought. Soon the food arrived and they began eating, except Ken. He looked around again.  
  
"What about Omi?" he asked.  
  
Yohji choked on his wine. "Ken...," he began.  
  
"Oh, of course," Grand Duchess Kudou laughed. "How silly of me. Omi, please sit. You must be famished."  
  
Omi blinked in surprise before bowing and coming around to join them at the table containing the platter. Yohji smiled an apology at his stepmother and Ken's frown deepened. He looked to Ran for explanation, but Ran only smiled at him with something like pride. Ken gave up and ate.  
  
After their meal they excused themselves to the Grand Duchess. Asuka dragged Yohji off to attempt an apology to "the aunties". Omi, Ran, and Ken found themselves in the garden.  
  
"Ken," Omi began, "I appreciate what you did, but-"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You inadvertently embarrassed the Grand Duchess into allowing me, a servant, to eat at table with you, the nobility," he explained.  
  
"But you've been eating with us everywhere else," Ken said.  
  
"Yes, but here its different. Here we conform to social expectations. Remember? Protocol?" Omi asked.  
  
"You said at the palace, balls, dinners-" Ken began counting them on his fingers.  
  
"Let's just say anywhere in Town, okay?" interrupted Omi rolling his eyes.  
  
Ran smiled.  
  
"Its alright, Omi. I'm sure Aunt Colette doesn't mind," he said quietly.  
  
"Well, I mind. That was embarrassing."  
  
"Sorry, Omi," Ken said sighing in exasperation.  
  
Omi smiled and patted him on the back.  
  
"So, Yohji is married?" Ken asked.  
  
Omi cleared his throat.  
  
"No," answered Ran.  
  
When nobody said anything else Ken shrugged. "Oh."  
  
"Yohji's family is...interesting," Omi began after a lengthy pause. "Two years after his mother died his father remarried. He'd fallen in love with Colette Dubeau, younger daughter of Earl DuBeau. The Grand Duchess is actually only Yohji's senior by two years, but she's perfect for the Grand Duke."  
  
"So, who are "the auties" he has to apologize to?" Ken asked.  
  
"His three younger sisters," Omi couldn't hold back a smile. "Poor Yohji, always surrounded by women!"  
  
"He doesn't mind," put in Ran.  
  
"True."  
  
"So, Asuka lives here then?" Ken asked. "What about her mother?"  
  
"She's dead," Ran said.  
  
"Please don't mention her to Yohji," Omi asked.  
  
"Okay...I won't." Ken was beginning to realize just how much about his cousin, and his new friends, he didn't yet know. It made him curious, but he thought he'd better keep it to himself. He didn't want to say the wrong thing again and embarrass or upset them. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure whether he could truly avoid it.  
  
Yohji and Asuka joined them not too much later as they were admiring a pond full of brightly patterned orange and white fish.  
  
"Ah, you've discovered the koi pond," the Prince said. "My father had it installed last spring for Colette."  
  
"Grandma-ma likes to feed them," informed Asuka.  
  
"How do they taste?" Ken asked scandalizing the child. Yohji and Omi laughed.  
  
"You don't eat them!" she cried. "You look at them."  
  
"That's all?" Ken asked scandalized in return. "You just look at them and feed them?"  
  
Asuka nodded gravely.  
  
"Not very useful are they?" Ken asked taking another look in the pond. He did have to admit that the fish were pretty. Their movements were smooth and soothing to watch.  
  
Asuka yanked on Yohji's sleeve until he squatted down beside her. She leaned into his ear.  
  
"Cousin Ken is very strange," she whispered loudly.  
  
Yohji chuckled.  
  
"He's from a farm. Everything in the city is new to him, so its important that you be very helpful," the Prince whispered back.  
  
"Okay, Pa-pa," whispered Asuka.  
  
She turned back to the others who were pretending not to hear.  
  
"Don't worry, Cousin Ken. I shall help you."  
  
"Thanks, Asuka," Ken said smiling.  
  
Suddenly she looked past him and her eyes widened in delight.  
  
"Grandpa-pa!"  
  
They all turned around to face the house. Bustling across the yard was a tall gentleman with a slightly paunchy stomach. As he drew nearer he waved, and Ken could tell he was sporting a wig. By the time he reached them he was huffing and puffing through a red face which looked nothing like Yohji's, except for his eyes. Where the prince was lean and angular the grand duke was round and soft. None of the prince's charm and charisma were present, but Ken felt the same wave of good cheer he'd felt with the Grand Duchess.  
  
"Oh, my boys, my boys! You've come back to us at last!" he cried when he finally reached them.  
  
Yohji took his arm in support, and his father tried to take several deep breaths. When he regained his composure, and lost a bit of color, he straightened.  
  
"Ah, never was I so glad to arrive home early for tea!" He said jovially. "Colette sent me straight to you. I'm so very pleased to have you home."  
  
Ken wondered if the Grand Duke would burst into tears. He seemed much too overcome with emotion, but he realized that it was all joy as the Grand Duke smiled around at everyone.  
  
"Ah, Asuka, aren't you pleased to have your Pa-pa home?"  
  
"Yes. He brought me my missing letter."  
  
"There, you see? Now didn't I tell you my son would not fail such a deserving young lady? You should trust your Grandpa-pa."  
  
Asuka giggled as the Grand Duke touched the tip of her nose with his index finger.  
  
"And have the Aunties forgiven him?"  
  
"Not yet," she replied solemnly.  
  
The Grand Duke faced his son and waggled his finger.  
  
"Ah, son, now you see? You can not live in a house full of women and write letters to only one of them."  
  
"So, I have learned, father," said Yohji laughing.  
  
Ken watched the exchange in astonishment. He was even more surprised when Yohji and his father embraced fiercely, and the Grand Duke admitted tenderly that he had missed his son's company. Ken had never seen anyone, let alone a man, be so openly affectionate. He felt a pang of longing.  
  
The Grand Duke hugged Ran next, complementing him on his change of dress, and Omi after, saying he was sure "the boy" had grown a foot. Then he turned to face Ken who fidgeted with his sleeves. The Grand Duke's eyes widened in surprise and he gently reached forward to lift Ken's chin.  
  
"Ah, yes, my boy," he said softly. "You are the very image of your mother. I feel I would know you anywhere."  
  
"A pity I did not," Yohji said wryly.  
  
"You were very young, and very naughty," said the Grand Duke. "It wouldn't surprise me a bit if you only remembered the tanning I gave you."  
  
Ken's eyes widened as he tried to picture the kind and jovial Grand Duke spanking the Prince. Asuka giggled. The Grand Duke redirected his attention back to Ken and smiled kindly.  
  
"My boy, you should've come here to me, but alas I was wallowing in a most dark grief, and I failed you. For that I am truly sorry. But now you are come, and you are welcome. Let our home be your home."  
  
Before Ken could react the Grand Duke pulled him into a hug which, after a moment, Ken returned.  
  
"Thank you, sir," he said into the Grand Duke's shoulder. "I mean, your Grace."  
  
"Oh, none of that now," harumphed the older man releasing him. "I am your Uncle Sakajo and my wife your Aunt Colette."  
  
Ken nodded and the Grand Duke beamed.  
  
"Now, let's have tea out on the lawn, shall we?"  
  
The Grand Duke took Ken's arm, and Asuka's hand, and led them back toward the house.  
  
"He thought you could eat the koi," Asuka said.  
  
"Did he? Well, I have thought, upon occasion, that they did look tasty," the Grand Duke stated.  
  
"Grandpa-pa!" giggled Asuka.  
  
Yohji and Omi followed chuckling. Ran smiled contentedly and brought up the rear.  
  
***  
  
At tea Ken apologized to the Grand Duchess, but she waved it off and insisted that he was right. Despite Omi's protests he was informed that he was now a apart of the family, and was made to join them.  
  
The Grand Duke and Duchess, despite their age difference, obviously loved each other dearly. They bantered throughout tea. Ken marveled at them while the others were vastly entertained.  
  
When tea was nearly half over three little girls in white dresses much like Asuka's joined them. Two of them seemed to be the same age, and held hands. They didn't look a like however. One resembled the Grand Duke and had dark hair while the other looked like their mother and had the same honey colored locks. They were introduced as Hel and Schon. The third, Tot, was the youngest and hid behind her sisters. She had large eyes and hair that looked almost blue. All three snubbed Yohji, but allowed Ran to kiss their hands and Omi to bow to them. They admitted to being very pleased to meet Ken, and curtsied to him politely before taking their seats at the table. Asuka immediately whispered loudly to them about Ken wanting to eat the koi, and that he lived on a farm.  
  
"Asuka, whispering is rude, and Ken can hear you, my dear."  
  
"Sorry, Grandma-ma."  
  
"Don't apologize to me," the Grand Duchess said nodding toward Ken.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cousin Ken."  
  
"That's all right," he smiled. "On the estate the only fish we have are in ponds and lakes for fishing. But the koi are very pretty."  
  
"I enjoy feeding them," said the Grand Duchess with a smile. "I swear they come right over as soon as they see me. They are greedy little things."  
  
"I bet they taste like sherbert," announced Schon.  
  
"What?" asked Hel. "Why?"  
  
"Because they look like sherbert."  
  
"I like...sherbert," Tot said smiling shyly.  
  
"Do you like sherbert?" Asuka asked turning to Ken.  
  
"Umm...what is it?"  
  
The four little girls mouths fell open, and their eyes got very wide.  
  
"You mean, you've never had it?" Asuka cried, astonished.  
  
Ken shook his head while the other adults exchanged amused smiles. Asuka turned to her aunties and blinked. The Aunties looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"My dearest brother," Hel addressed Yohji in a very imperious manner. He wiped the smile off his face, and changed his demeanor instantly to sober attention. "My sisters and I have decided to forgive you."  
  
"That is very kind of you, my darling sister," he replied.  
  
"But you haven't heard the condition yet!" cried Schon.  
  
"So sorry. Please, name your condition."  
  
"We shall forgive you," Hel continued, "on the condition that you acquire some sherbert so that Cousin Ken may try it."  
  
Yohji gripped his chin and thought hard. The table waited in anticipation.  
  
"Agreed!" the Prince cried suddenly and slapped the table.  
  
"Hurrah!" cried his father, clapping.  
  
"Thank goodness that's over with," said the Grand Duchess with a broad grin. "One simply can't tolerate tension within the family."  
  
Ken felt dizzy. He hadn't experienced more than a handful of teas, but this was by far the strangest. He looked around the table at the laughing, smiling faces. Even Omi was at ease despite his earlier embarrassment. These people obviously enjoyed being together, and he hoped he would someday feel like he really belonged with them.  
  
He caught Ran watching him and smiled. The red-head returned it before looking away. Ken had noticed the return of the emotionless mask, but hadn't thought too much about it. Since Ran had abandoned the dark clothes of mourning he didn't feel right about asking for more. That was a large step, but Ken missed the stoic man's laugh and the twinkle in his eyes. He knew if he was patient they would come back. He just had to wait.  
  
The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. Asuka and the Aunties insisted on giving him a grand tour. Unfortunately it began and ended in their school room. They had a number of toys and games they showed off with pride. They showed Ken examples of their writing, reviewed what they'd been studying lately, and gave a full account of the flaws with their Nurse. Her name was Nurse Strand, but they insisted on calling her Nurse Bland. Ken knew he shouldn't, but he laughed out loud which endeared him to his young cousins.  
  
Omi rescued him with the excuse of having to get ready for dinner. Ken was relieved until he found that it wasn't an excuse. In Town all meal times followed those observed by the Court. Breakfast at ten, luncheon at eleven thirty or noon, tea at two, dinner at three, and supper at ten or eleven at night. It was almost time for dinner, the largest meal of the day, and as custom dictated, they had to change.  
  
Omi showed Ken to his room which was in the opposite wing from the girls' and the Grand Duke and Duchess. Yohji and Ran had their rooms in this wing as well, just down the hall from Ken's. The rest of the second floor was made up of guest rooms, and back stairs and halls for the servants to use.  
  
Unlike his estate, the Grand Duke and Duchess's home was fully staffed and prepared to house up to fifteen guests at a time. Ken had already seen more servants than he thought he could remember. He felt some guilt about that, but wasn't sure what he could do about it.  
  
Omi chose clothes for him and laid them out before leaving for his own room. He suggested rather strongly that Ken also wash up. The Duke took his advice, and half an hour later was clean and changed when Ran knocked on his door.  
  
Ran led him to the family dining room which was used when only the family were present. There was, he informed Ken, a formal dining room for company. He also mentioned that children wouldn't normally be present at tea, or indeed any meals. But if there was no company present the Grand Duke and Duchess enjoyed the company of their children, and granddaughter.  
  
Dinner was another jolly affair, and lasted at least two hours at table. There was more food served than Ken had ever seen in his life. The meal was capped by the appearance of orange sherbert, which Ken tried and admitted to liking. The Aunties forgave their dear brother, and the family adjourned to the drawing room.  
  
For the next three hours they occupied themselves with games of cards, reading, conversation, and the little ladies showed Ken what tunes they could play on the spinnet. Ran explained that had there been company the men would've remained at table drinking wine and discussing pertinent issues, while the ladies adjourned to the drawing room. At seven tea, cakes, and more sherbert were served in the drawing room before the girls departed for the night.  
  
Once the little ladies were off to their rooms the Grand Duke and Duchess suggested a trip out to their favorite pleasure garden. There was a quartet there that they were fond of, as well as a recently done over walkway leading through a park. According to the Grand Duchess the views were spectacular after dark since they were lit with decorative lanterns, and were not to be missed. So, the coach was sent for and off they went.  
  
Ken sat between the Grand Duke and Duchess and across from Yohji, Ran and Omi. The Grand Duke delighted in pointing out local sights, and filling Yohji and Ran in on updates or changes made while they were away.  
  
Ken endeavored not to look too excited about all the sights, but he had to admit to a certain amount of enthusiasm. The ride, his first in a carriage, and the pleasure garden proved to be equally enjoyable. The evening ended with supper back at the house at eleven. By this time Ken was utterly exhausted. The excitement of arrival, the sights and sounds of Town, the strange dinner times, and the late hour combined to do him in. It was all he could do to remain awake during the three courses of the meal. His hosts noticed his state and suggested an early bed time.  
  
As Ken changed into one of his new night shirts he wondered how late they would normally stay up. At home his day began and ended with the sun in summer, and began long before sunrise in winter. He was almost always in bed by nine or ten, or had fallen asleep at whatever chore he was doing.  
  
He sighed. There was a lot more about being Duke to get used to than he originally thought. Ken wondered if he'd ever get used to it.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note: Okay, firstly, Asuka isn't Yohji's love Asuka, but their daughter who was named for her mother. And just because Schreient are his siters doesn't mean that Masafumi is his father. Eww! His father is a character I made up. I wanted Yohji's family to be almost the opposite to Ken's, so when they were juxtaposed the differences would be glaring, and Ken would have a different example of family life. Schreient were just calling to me and I had to do it! Thanks for reading! Please R & R!  
  
Akikaze-san: Hi! It just seems polite to me to reply to my reviewers, plus I like it when other writers reply to my reviews of their work. I try to review every story I read because I know how important it is to writers, esspecially now that I am one! And I love all my reviews! I print them out and covet them! Ha-ha! Yay, I'm glad you're still enjoying this. I hope this chapter gave you a few giggles too. I tried to make the transition as realistic as I could. And it isn't over yet!  
  
Mondtanz: Wow! You've been checking every fifteen minutes?! O.O *BLUSH* Thanks. I'm glad you like the way the Sneller family thing worked out. I figured KenKen would be pretty shocked, and I tried to be real to the eighteenth century as much as I could. There's lots more for him to get used to! I know, I know, not enough Ran/Ken, but I wanted to build it slowly. But I need more too! How was this chapter?  
  
Marsupial: Thanks for reading! I'm glad you like it. I LOVED your "Hero of the Day" series. That was so sweeeet! Thanks for reviewing!***Ahhh! A picture!!! I LOVE it!!! I printed it and I hung it up by the computer! Thank you SO MUCH! Oooo, I like how they're standing back to back, and little KenKen is in Ran's black clothes. So Sweet! Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
Becka: Keep hanging! There is some. I update once every week, so I hopefully have enough time to get my next fic ready. Its really different from this one, but I'm addicted to writing now. Thanks for reading! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Sandy: Okay, I'll keep going. Until Chapter Thirteen, and then I'll stop! Thanks for reading! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Neko: Yeah, it was a pretty lame reason. I was trying to show that Sneller would've abused Ken even if he'd been his real son (of course he wouldn't have made him a servant) because Sneller himself had been abused. Darn! I guess I'll have to rewrite that. AGAIN. I've already rewritten it three times! Errr. But hang on, there's more coming. I'm glad you like the moments. I built it really slowly. Hopefully, not TOO slowly. Thanks for reading!  
  
Murasaki-yanagi: I'm glad you liked it. I'm pretty sure I stole that crystalizing thing from somewhere. It sounded REALLY familiar to me when I wrote it. I'm glad you liked the change in Ran. I think deep down he is really sweet. Was there enough blushing and bonding for you in this chapter? Thanks for reading! 


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: AU, pseudo-historical romance, Ran/Ken.  
  
Author's Note Before: O.O Sorry! I know this is a little later than usual, but my server was squakey! Ouite a bit of description in this chapter. Feel free to skip it. There are also a lot of conversations, so hopefully its not too bad. Actually, the conversation that this chapter opens with is my favorite one. It just makes me giggle. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss. I earn nothink!  
  
Tell Him That it Wasn't Love  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"Is he asleep?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He didn't get up with the sun."  
  
"How could he with the curtains drawn?"  
  
"Should we open them?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Grandma-ma said not to disturb him."  
  
"Ma-ma is always right."  
  
"Shhh! I think I saw him move!"  
  
The four whispering voices fell silent. Ken cracked one eye open and peeked at them. Asuka and the Aunties were huddled together standing over him. Their white dresses the only things clearly visible in the darkened room. Ken tried not to smile. When he didn't move again they cautiously resumed their conversation.  
  
"Why is he sleeping on the settee?"  
  
"Maybe he doesn't like the bed."  
  
"Maybe he fell asleep while changing."  
  
"Maybe he's scared and needs a bunny."  
  
"Tot, he doesn't need a bunny."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He's a man, silly."  
  
"So? Da likes bunnies."  
  
Silence descended momentarily while they all thought about that. Ken pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. He'd discovered that he liked children. Well, these children at least. He could remember being little, not very little, but definitely smaller. But he couldn't recall being around children. Well, there was that vague impression of Yohji trying to force feed him worms. Not the most pleasant of memories.  
  
"Is he even breathing?"  
  
"What if he's dead?"  
  
"Don't be silly. Why would he die?"  
  
"The pox."  
  
"He doesn't have the pox."  
  
"What if he does?"  
  
"He doesn't."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"No bumps."  
  
"I saw this man in Town and his whole face was all bumpy and Da said it was pox."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Thursday."  
  
"You didn't go to Town Thursday."  
  
"Uh-hunh."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Roooaaawwwrrrrr!!!"  
  
"Aaaaghhh!!!"  
  
The four little girls screamed as Ken roared and sat up suddenly. Then they all stared at each other and started laughing.  
  
"You're mean, Cousin Ken!" cried Asuka giggling.  
  
"You scared us," Hel and Schon laughed together.  
  
"Even bunny was screamed," said Tot brandishing her toy.  
  
They all jumped again as the door to Ken's room flew open and Ran charged in. He pulled himself to a halt and stared at them. Then scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I believe Nurse Strand has been looking for you for half an hour now," he said. "Aren't you supposed to be in the school room?"  
  
The four little ladies sheepishly looked at their feet and nodded.  
  
"Well, off with you."  
  
Ken smiled at them in sympathy as they filed from the room. Ran continued to watch sternly as they exited then he turned to Ken.  
  
"Morning," Ken said grinning.  
  
"Morning, yourself. Its almost eleven," said Ran crossing the room to the window. He drew the curtains open and the room flooded with sunlight.  
  
"Eleven?!" cried Ken shielding his eyes.  
  
"Aa."  
  
Ken climbed off the settee, noticing as he did that a blanket had been draped over him.  
  
"I've never slept this late!"  
  
"Don't worry," Ran said. "You were exhausted last night. You don't have any chores to do. Aunt and Uncle don't mind."  
  
"I know. It just feels strange. Why do they stay up so late?"  
  
Ran shrugged.  
  
"I suppose because they can," he said.  
  
Ken frowned. It seemed silly to him, and wasteful in some way.  
  
"Wash up and get dressed. Luncheon will be served by the time you're done," Ran said heading for the door.  
  
"Wait a minute, Ran. Who closed my curtains and covered me up?" Ken asked holding up the blanket.  
  
Ken wasn't sure, but for a second he thought he saw Ran's mask slip, and a sheepish look flit through his eyes.  
  
"I did," he said. "I checked to make sure you were comfortable, but you'd already fallen asleep. I was afraid to move you."  
  
Ken smiled and tried to fight the pleased blush he could feel creeping across his cheeks.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
"You're welcome. I'll see you at luncheon."  
  
With that Ran left. Ken had the feeling of loss again, but he shook himself out of it and pulled off his night shirt. There was fresh water in the pitcher next to his wash basin, and a clean wash cloth and towel. He quickly washed up then dug around for some clothes. The outfits he'd worn the day before had been removed. Presumably by the servant who'd changed the water.  
  
Ken found some things he thought looked okay for day wear, although he couldn't really see what the difference was, and put them on. As if on cue there was a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in," Ken called.  
  
Omi appeared smiling. However his smile became a frown as he looked Ken over. He shook his head.  
  
"Nice try, Ken."  
  
"Thanks," the Duke smiled removing the outfit he'd chosen so he could change into what Omi was laying out for him.  
  
At luncheon Ken discovered that his Uncle and Yohji had gone to the palace to inform the King of his arrival. They were expected back for dinner.  
  
Asuka and the Aunties invited Ken to bowl with them on the lawn, and then asked for permission out of their afternoon studies so they could. The Grand Duchess agreed, but cautioned them that it would be the last day of no lessons. She also said she expected to see marked improvement in their spelling and drawing. They pouted, but nodded their understanding.  
  
Tea was once again served outside as the game was in full swing. All four of the girls against Ken seemed unfair so Omi was asked to play as well. Ran kept score and the Grand Duchess company while they watched.  
  
The game had just ended and tea was being served when the Grand Duke and Yohji returned.  
  
"Welcome home, my dears," smiled the Grand Duchess. "And how is the King?"  
  
"Fine, my dear," replied the Grand Duke sitting down and helping himself to a tea biscuit. "He's rather pleased with himself at the moment. His horse won this morning."  
  
"Oh, lovely."  
  
"Yes. He plans on racing him again next week and we are invited to join him in his box."  
  
"Splendid."  
  
"Are we invited too, Pa-pa?" Schon asked.  
  
"Yes, of course, the whole house," beamed the Grand Duke, then he fixed his eyes on Ken. "He is most keen to see you, Ken."  
  
"H-he is?" Ken stammered looking worried.  
  
Yohji chuckled.  
  
"Apparently Omi caused quite a stir when he blew into Town with my letters."  
  
Omi looked up at Yohji.  
  
"What did you expect to happen? The King read your letter and demanded to know what you meant by 'I've found the Duke of Hidaka' when to the King's knowledge the Duke had never been missing," he said. "I had to explain."  
  
"About me?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yes," Omi answered.  
  
"You see, Ken, you're unique. There's never been a Duke raised in his own house as a servant before," Yohji explained. "Not to anyone's knowledge anyway."  
  
"Yes, there is a sense of romance about the whole thing," the Grand Duchess said wistfully. "I'm sure once your story gets around it'll inspire many a novelist."  
  
"Oh! Plays and operas, my dear!" cried the Grand Duke. "We'll be inundated next season."  
  
"Oh, yes. It would make a lovely opera."  
  
Everyone at the table stared at the Grand Duke and Duchess as they seemed to be transported away in a romantic haze. Yohji cleared his throat, and his sisters and daughter giggled.  
  
"Anyway, the King is keen to meet you and requests your presence at tea tomorrow," he said.  
  
"Don't worry," Omi said reading Ken's expression. "I'll walk you through it this afternoon, so you'll be prepared."  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
"Pa-pa?"  
  
"Yes, Asuka, love?"  
  
"You said Cousin Ken was raised on a farm."  
  
"Yes. His manor is run as a small farm."  
  
"And you worked there as a servant?" Schon asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"Yep," Ken answered.  
  
"Was it too, too awful?" Hel asked holding her twin's hands.  
  
"No," Ken said shaking his head. "It wasn't too bad."  
  
"Was it...'mantic?" asked Tot.  
  
"Ummm...not really. Mostly just a lot of work. I got to be outside a lot," Ken shrugged. "I didn't mind it too much really. Of course, I couldn't wait to be twenty-one so I could learn how to run it myself."  
  
Yohji, Omi and Ran smiled. Everyone else stared.  
  
"Good heavens, don't let that get around," said the Grand Duke. "It'll ruin the whole story."  
  
The Grand Duchess tapped him with her fan and turned to Ken.  
  
"Of course, Ken, we're glad for your sake that it wasn't horrible," she said.  
  
"Yes, of course," agreed the Grand Duke. "But it does rather diminish the romance."  
  
"Well, the story isn't over is it?" smiled the Grand Duchess brightly. "He's yet to fall in love."  
  
Ken choked on his tea.  
  
"Ah, yes, love. How could I forget?" agreed the Grand Duke.  
  
Omi thumped Ken on the back. Yohji stared at his parents while Asuka and the Aunties began giggling again. Ran studied one of his shoes.  
  
"Father, Ma-ma, please," Yohji sighed.  
  
The Grand Duke and Duchess joined the girls in their giggling. Ken managed to stop coughing and peeked through his bangs at Ran. He didn't understand his own embarrassment or why his eyes strayed to the red-head, but he blushed and looked away when Ran peeked back at him.  
  
The rest of the day passed much like the day before. Rather than visit the pleasure garden again after dinner they all went to a concert. Ken thought the music was beautiful but dull, and found it hard to remain awake. He was pleased however to be seated next to Ran, who would lean over and whisper the composer's name and title of each piece to him, as well as some facts about each. Obviously Ran enjoyed the music, and so Ken tried to pay attention and stay awake. He found that he wanted to like whatever Ran liked to please the red-head. Unfortunately, try as he might, he couldn't help but feel bored, and relieved when the concert ended. He was glad to return home to supper.  
  
Omi worked with Ken the next day on how to behave in the King's presence, as he had the afternoon before. By luncheon he pronounced Ken ready, and off they all went in a carriage to the Court, except the little ladies who were forced to return to their studies.  
  
Ken hadn't yet seen the palace and he wasn't sure what to expect. He was surprised when they headed out of the city, but realized that they had actually entered a large walled park. The road entered a small wood, went over a stone bridge, and emerged at one end of a long yard leading up to the largest house he'd ever seen. It stretched across the horizon like a high stone wall filled with glittering windows reflecting the sun.  
  
The palace was three stories high and had a grand entrance at its center, and several other entrances along its front. It sat upon a landscaped terrace so there were sculptured shrubs to be viewed from the inside, obscuring the large gravel yard in front. All along the front were ranged guards in decorative uniforms, carrying guns and swords.  
  
There were quite a number of carriages parked in the yard. Their footman and drivers lounging in the grassy shade of several trees along one side of the gravel yard. Since there were no horses in evidence, Ken assumed there must be a barn somewhere nearby.  
  
Their carriage pulled up before the grand entrance and several servants emerged from within the palace. They arranged themselves on the steps and the drive creating a sort of corridor directly into the palace from the carriage.  
  
Ken and the others filed out of the carriage and lined up according to rank as Omi had told him they would. This meant the Grand Duke and Duchess went first, then Ken followed by the Prince. He would outrank Yohji until the Prince inherited the title from his father. Ran followed by Omi brought up the rear. He was an Earl and therefore outranked by everyone except his gentleman. Omi wouldn't normally be allowed within the Court unless he was serving his master, but he was a witness to the events surrounding Ken's discovery and therefore had been invited to join them.  
  
Ken felt very funny walking ahead of Yohji, Ran, and Omi. He understood that by the dictates of protocol he was higher on the social ladder, but in his own mind they were his superiors. He'd didn't think he'd better tell them though because he knew they'd only deny it, but he couldn't help how he felt.  
  
They marched into the palace escorted by several of the servants. Ken pulled nervously at his sleeves. He had an outfit especially made for meeting the King. Even he could tell it was finer than his others. They were all dressed very finely, even Omi. Ken had a hard time keeping his eyes off Ran, who's outfit was of a soft light gray. It made his eyes seem even more purple.  
  
They moved down the long white corridor. The walls were of white plaster with ornate pillars and moldings around all the doors leading off from it. The floor was white stone with blue carpets spaced along it. On the walls hung large mirrors with candlesticks placed before them. The light from the candles reflected off the mirrors causing the corridor to sparkle with light. It was dazzling and Ken tried not to stare.  
  
At the end of the corridor they stopped before two large double doors flanked by two men holding long poles with spikes on the ends. One of them tapped the floor three times with the base of his pole. There was an answering tap from inside the doors. Everyone seemed to tense and straighten their already straight clothing. The Grand Duke and Duchess raised their chins and the doors slowly opened. Ken held his breath.  
  
The room they entered was long with a high ceiling which had three domes. Massive marble pillars stretched to the ceiling, spaced out along the walls where long embroidered tapestries hung. The domes were glass and allowed in quite a bit of light so there were fewer candles needed to light the space during the day. They marched down the center of the room on a red carpet, along which were arranged benches and chairs in small groupings. As they approached the end of the room several of these were occupied.  
  
Ken remembered Omi telling him that this was the heart of the royal court, the throne room. At the end of the room, up several steps, was the throne. The King sat there watching their progress. Omi had said the closer you were allowed to sit to the throne the higher your rank. Of course, it also was dependant on who was at court. It was off season, so not many people of rank were present which meant those that were got to sit closer.  
  
Ken noted that most of them were wearing wigs of one sort or another, and wondered whether they had bad hair. He would have to ask about that later.  
  
Although he tried not to stare at them he could feel them openly staring at him. The Grand Duke and Duchess smiled and nodded to everyone as they passed, but they didn't slow down. Soon they were approaching the end of the room. They stopped a short distance away.  
  
Ken peeked between them at the King. The first thing he noticed was that there were two thrones placed together on the platform at the top of three steps. Then there appeared to be a third one set off to one side. The King sat in the throne on the left, the other two were empty. Although he appeared to be an older man he sat erect and looked down on them with sharp almost golden eyes. Ken was surprised to see that he wasn't wearing a crown on his graying hair, or a robe over his waistcoat. The only thing to distinguish him from the others in the room, other than his position in it, was a shiny piece of cloth hung diagonally across his chest and decorated with ribboned pins.  
  
A servant at the King's side announced their names one at a time. As they were announced they stepped forward and bowed. The King watched silently. His face revealing nothing. Soon their little line was arranged in a semicircle before the throne. Servants appeared behind them and set down chairs.  
  
"You may sit," said the King.  
  
They all bowed again and sat, except Omi who took up his place behind Ran. This time Ken wouldn't say anything. They'd gone over this.  
  
The King looked down on Ken with fascination and Ken looked up at him equally fascinated. After several minutes of appraising each other the King thumped the arm of his throne and laughed. Ken blinked.  
  
"By Jove," he cried, "Hargrave was right! Absolutely no feeling for rank! Don't I intimidate you, my boy?"  
  
Ken thought about it for a moment. He was nervous about not doing anything wrong, but he wasn't frightened.  
  
"No, your Majesty," he answered, then as an after thought he said, "sorry."  
  
The King laughed again and there was muttering from the people seated behind them. Ken glanced around to judge whether he'd done anything wrong. Everyone was smiling and Yohji winked at him, so he guessed he was okay so far. He faced the King again.  
  
"You may not believe what I tell you, but I assure you its true. I've had an interest in you since you were born."  
  
Ken blinked up at him, his eyes wide.  
  
"My wife, the late Queen, God rest her soul, was your aunt. She was very dear to me, very dear, and her two younger sisters were dear to her. So too were they dear to me," said the King. "When their sons were born I took an interest. Prince Yohji was easy to keep an eye on, growing up here at Court. But you, young man. It was harder to keep an eye on you."  
  
The King got up and began to pace.  
  
"When your father died I agreed to allow you to remain in your mother's care. My wife was adamant about it. We hoped your mother would move here to be closer to her sisters, but she refused. She never liked the Court much, and felt your father's spirit would remain at the estate," the King shook his head. "When she asked to be remarried, against my better judgement I allowed it. She needed help running the estate, and thought it better to repay the man who would manage it with her rank and position than a stipend. Ha!"  
  
The King resumed his seat and stared down at Ken again.  
  
"The death of your mother following close on the heals of Prince Yohji's mother were serious blows to my wife. I was afraid for her. I wrote to your stepfather concerning you, and your maintenance."  
  
Ken blinked in surprise.  
  
"He wrote back saying that although physically fit, you were sick with grief and he was afraid to move you. This to me seemed fairly reasonable, so I did not pursue it. I am a busy man, and the dictates of the land pulled my mind in other directions, but the Queen grew concerned. She wrote your stepfather and requested regular letters from you, which she received for several years."  
  
The King gestured to his servant who moved forward and held out to Ken a neat pile of papers stacked on a tray. Ken picked up the first one and read it. It was short and neatly written, but didn't say too much. He was surprised to note that the hand writing did seem to be his. Ken placed it back on the pile.  
  
"Sir, is that your hand writing?" asked the King.  
  
"It looks like it," Ken answered confused, then added, "your Majesty."  
  
The servant returned to the King's side and put the tray down.  
  
"Despite the regularity of the letters the Queen was still not satisfied and asked that I request your presence at Court," the King said. "When I wrote your stepfather I received the alarming news that you'd contracted a bad fever. Fearing the pox we sent a man to check on you. He allayed our fears about the pox and said your doctor expected a full recovery. Our man spoke several times with your stepfather and seemed satisfied with his handling of you. So, we waited for your recovery to have you brought to Court. Several months passed and we finally received word of you. Your health, your stepfather informed us, had been permanently effected by your illness. You were, he said, in a weakened state and it had been suggested to him that you be sent south to warmer climes. We were told you were now residing in a school for nobility in the warmer regions of the south, where your health as well as your education would be seen to. Not long after the Queen began receiving letters again."  
  
The servant approached and held forth another tray of letters. Ken, blinking in surprise, picked up and read the first one. The hand writing was light and similar to his own, but infinitely neater. The letter told of a boys' school, roommates, classes, and other things Ken had never experienced. He shook his head and replaced the letter. His eyes darkening in confusion and anger.  
  
"I take it that is not your hand writing," stated the King.  
  
"No, sir, your Majesty," he answered.  
  
"My wife went to her grave believing you safely tucked away in the south," he spat angrily. "As you can well imagine we were a bit surprised when young Master Omi came bursting in here with the news that you'd been located living on your own estate as a servant. Not three days before hand I'd received a letter from you saying you hoped to make it to Court this season."  
  
There were gasps from Omi, Yohji, and Ran who rose and began pacing. The Grand Duchess began fanning herself and a servant rushed over to offer her a drink or smelling salts. Ken sat in stunned silence and stared up at the King.  
  
"So far," he said, "we've found no actual proof that your stepfather intended you any harm, but to my mind it is awfully suspicious. I think, Sir, you were discovered in the nick of time."  
  
Ken blinked. He hadn't known what to expect from his meeting with the King, but the revelations he'd heard were a complete surprise. He'd always known his stepfather hadn't been fond of him, but he'd never felt in any real danger from the man. Except for that last night. Had something changed? The way Ken saw it his stepfather could've easily killed him at anytime. He would've had to let all the staff go, but he could've easily hired more. Then Ken remembered his stepfather's words about getting the staff to lie for him. Maybe if they hadn't been interrupted...but Caroline wouldn't have put up with that. No, Ken just couldn't except it. He shook his head.  
  
"So, now you are here," the King continued. "I do think you were too lenient with Sir Sneller, and if proof is found that he planned your demise I will have something to say. In the mean time my own son has gone south seeking the mysterious letter writer."  
  
Ken nodded dumbly. He saw Ran resume his seat out of the corner of his eye, and Yohji leaned thoughtfully forward resting his chin in his hand.  
  
"I think now is a good time for tea," the King announced.  
  
There was an immediate flurry of activity. Small carts were wheeled in followed by trays containing all sorts of delights, and the tea. For each sitting area there was one cart and one servant. Indications were made as to which treats the person in question would like to try and they were placed on a little china plate which was handed over. When everyone was served eating, drinking, and conversation began.  
  
Another chair was brought and the King joined Ken's group. As Omi had instructed this meant the King dictated the conversation. He began with the Grand Duchess.  
  
"I expect your daughters are enjoying this fine weather," he remarked.  
  
"Indeed, your Majesty. They take a long walk after breakfast and another in the afternoon," she replied.  
  
"You do not let them out in the evening."  
  
"No, your Majesty."  
  
"Very wise. The air is very chill of an evening for young ladies. Do they ride yet?"  
  
"Two of them ride. The third is due to start on a pony this summer."  
  
"I remember my first pony. Bright as a button she was. And you, Sir, I told you my horse won, did I not?"  
  
"Indeed you did, your Majesty," the Grand Duke smiled. "Very lucky."  
  
"Luck, Sir? Skill! Why that's the best horse I ever bread and I shall prove it to you next week when you join me in my box."  
  
"I can hardly wait, your Majesty."  
  
"And you shall be there too, eh young Ken?"  
  
"Yes, Sir, your Majesty," Ken nodded. "Thank you for inviting me."  
  
"Have you ever seen a horse race before?"  
  
"Not that I can remember."  
  
"What have you seen since you arrived?"  
  
"We've been to a pleasure garden, and a concert last night...your Majesty."  
  
"Be sure and visit the theater and the opera while you are here."  
  
"Yes, your Majesty."  
  
"You look very fit, Sir," said the King addressing Yohji. "The road appears to agree with you. Did you find much sport?"  
  
"Quite a bit, your Majesty. Once the weather improved. There's good shooting in the north," the Prince replied.  
  
"Yes, I had rather good luck there three years ago. Brought home a brace of pheasants to the Queen. And your daughter, Sir, how is she?"  
  
"Quite well, your Majesty. I left her in the care of the Grand Duke and Duchess."  
  
"Very wise, Sir."  
  
The King turned to Ran with an appraising eye. Ken got the distinct impression that there was some tension there, but also great affection and possibly admiration.  
  
"And you, my Lord Ran, are looking distinctly improved from the last time I saw you. You're over the worst of it, I expect?"  
  
"Yes, your Majesty, I believe I am," Ran answered quietly.  
  
"It's a tough business, but I think you may have benefitted from the fact that we've all been through it," the King commented soberly. "Still, I am sorry, Sir, for your loss. But I am relieved to find you so recovered."  
  
"Thank you, your Majesty. I doubt I would be as fit as you find me if not for the efforts of my cousin, and Omi. I shall be forever indebted to them."  
  
"Well said, Sir. Very well said."  
  
The King returned his attention to the Grand Duke and Duchess, but Ken glanced at Ran who was sipping his tea. Yohji was smiling at his plate, Omi was looking at the ceiling blinking rapidly. As Ken watched the Prince reached over and gripped his cousin's shoulder. After a few seconds he released it and sipped his tea.  
  
Ken turned his attention back to the conversation the King was having with his Aunt and Uncle. The King, his uncle, he thought and shook his head. It all seemed unreal somehow. Suddenly Caroline's words about Court being a game where everyone was pretending came back to him. It did seem like a game. A silly game.  
  
Thoughts of Caroline led to thoughts of his stepfather. Angry as he was with the man he was unwilling to believe that his life had been in danger, not without proof.  
  
"How long do you plan to stay in Town, Sir?"  
  
Ken jumped and blinked, shaking his head.  
  
"Ummm...a-about a month, your Majesty."  
  
"Well, you are off season, but that doesn't mean there aren't sights to be seen. There are weekly balls, lectures, discussions, sporting events, the theater, the opera, concerts. Any number of things to activate the mind and titillate the spirit. I hope you intend to expose yourself to as much culture as possible while you are here."  
  
"Yes, I think so, your Majesty."  
  
"Good."  
  
The tea ended not long after and soon they were on their way. Since they were "dressed" the Grand Duke and Duchess decided to dine out, and take in an evening card party. The Prince and Ran agreed to dinner, but begged out of the party. Ken was relieved. Everything the King had said was spinning through his mind.  
  
After dinner they left the Grand Duke and Duchess to their cards and took a rented carriage back to the house. As the sun set Ken found himself leaning against the railing of the veranda watching the sky. It wasn't as clear as at his home. There seemed to be a thin layer of smoke obscuring everything.  
  
"What did you think of our King?" asked Ran's voice from close beside him.  
  
Ken felt himself smile.  
  
"He seemed nice. I remembered what Caroline said about etiquette and Courtly manners being a game. Today I could see it being played," he said.  
  
"Did she say that? How perceptive she is."  
  
"I know she looks plain, but she was the smartest person in the house. If there was ever a problem she had the solution," Ken smiled with memory, but felt a lump grow in his throat. "I miss her."  
  
"I know."  
  
They were silent for a moment. Ken was afraid to look at Ran. Every time he did something would spark between them causing the red-head to move away. Ken didn't want him to move away tonight. Tonight the young Duke needed his soothing presence.  
  
"It seemed like the King really liked you, despite the game," Ken said at last.  
  
"Did it?"  
  
"To me it did."  
  
"Yes, I think despite himself he likes me," Ran stated quietly. "I think he secretly admires non-conformists even as he seeks to make them conform."  
  
Ken did look at him then. Ran was staring off across the lawn. The colors of the sunset reflecting in his eyes, and making his pale skin look orange and his hair like flame. He looked away quickly.  
  
"What did he mean when he said you benefitted from their experiences?"  
  
"He meant," Ran said then paused. He seemed to consider something. "He meant that I wasn't the only one to have lost their first love, and that because of that...because of that..."  
  
"Yohji and Omi understood how you felt and how to help you?"  
  
"Yes, and the King."  
  
Ken looked out at the purple and pink sky.  
  
"So, Richard was your first love?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He felt Ran looking at him, but didn't want to scare him away by looking back.  
  
"Does that bother you?" Ran asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"When Yohji brought me back to Court after Richard's death I was...not well. I behaved very badly. I don't even remember most of it, but Yohji...he took the blame. And the King let him. They understood me even when I didn't understand myself. That's what the King meant."  
  
Ken nodded slowly.  
  
"Asuka's mother, is that who Yohji lost?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Although he felt that if he asked Ran would tell him, Ken wasn't sure it was right to ask him about Yohji. Perhaps one day he would ask the Prince himself. For now he wanted to change the topic.  
  
"Do you think the Crown Prince will find anything at that school?"  
  
"Yes, I expect he'll find someone who claims to be you."  
  
Ken turned startled eyes on Ran and was met by his stoic face, but his eyes were filled with anger.  
  
"You don't believe my stepfather really meant to do away with me, do you?" Ken asked in alarm.  
  
"I think it's a highly likely possibility, yes."  
  
"But...why?"  
  
"Ken," Ran sighed, "I appreciate that you've been sheltered but you have to wake up to the fact that not everyone is what they seem. There are bad people."  
  
Ken scowled darkly.  
  
"I know that. I just can't believe that he wanted me dead. It doesn't make sense. Why not let me die when I was ten?"  
  
"He didn't have the letter writer in place."  
  
"Why not after that?"  
  
"The servants."  
  
"Let them go. Why not after that?"  
  
"I don't know, Ken. Perhaps he didn't have a plan in place."  
  
"You've forgotten something," Ken said in a low dangerous tone.  
  
"What?" Ran demanded.  
  
"Caroline."  
  
Ran faced Ken. They frowned at each other.  
  
"She never, never would've let anything happen to me," Ken said.  
  
"You're right. But when I walked into that study that bastard looked ready to kill you."  
  
Ken pouted and looked at his feet. He felt Ran's fingers cup his chin and lift it. He sunk into the red-head's deep gaze.  
  
"Don't let yourself be blinded by your heart, Ken. You could so easily get hurt, and I would hate to see that."  
  
Ran released his chin and moved away into the house. Ken was left shivering on the veranda with the memory of purple eyes and the tingling feeling of cool fingers on his skin.   
  
Author's Note After: I felt like I needed to describe how they were spending their time. That always bothers me in books when things seem to happen with a lot of time in between events and you don't know what's happening then. Just a personal pet peev. The king, of course, is long winded as all kings are. I apologize. Sorry for the description craziness. I think this is the only time it happens. I'll keep my eyes open for it! I promise! Thanks for reading! Please, please, PLEASE R & R!  
  
Mondtanz: Schwartz...hmmm...wellll, let's just say they're mentioned, sort of. Kase...welll...maybe. But I'm not too big on angst. There is some though but from another angle. I agree with you. MY Ran/Ken addiction will never be sated either. There needs to be more Ran/Ken authors! I'm glad you like the pace. Phew! Thanks for reading and reviewing again!  
  
Akikaze-san: Ooo! I like that! And I look forward to everyone's reviews! Thank you! I'm glad you liked Schreient. I really couldn't help myself. It just seemed so right somehow. The meals and snacks is true. I studied. If you were wealthy that's how you ate. And then you got gout. But I won't do that to our boys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Thanks for reading and reviewing again!  
  
Marsupial: Yay! You're still reading. Glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you liked this one too! Thanks for reading and reviewing again!  
  
Sandy: Okay! I will, will, will! Thanks for reading and reviewing again! 


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: AU/pseudo-historical romance, Ran/Ken.  
  
Author's Note Before: Hey! I forgot there were a lot of people having exams, papers, and traveling! Good luck to all of you! I hope everything went well, or if it didn't I'm sure things will get better! And I hope everyone who had to travel made good time and had good trips! Not as much description in this chapter as the last one. Although there is some. Its not of places, but of how they spend their time. I was trying to get through some plot time here, but there are some sweet scenes. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss, but I can dream can't I?!  
  
Tell Him That it Wasn't Love  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
The day following their meeting with the King was a Sunday which meant the entire household attended church. Omi set out Ken's dullest, most severe outfit which gave him a feeling of foreboding. They traveled in two carriages to the large stone structure near the center of Town. The Grand Duke and Duchess with their three daughters in one, and Yohji, Asuka, Ken, Ran, and Omi in the other. Asuka was quite pleased to be riding with her Pa-pa. She sat proudly between the Prince and Ken looking for all the world a princess.  
  
Ken glanced at Ran a few times, but the stoic man was watching the road over the side of the carriage. He was wearing one of his charcoal suits which made his eyes appear darker than usual. Ken couldn't help but be fascinated by the changes in those eyes.  
  
They arrived at the church and were ushered to their pews. The Grand Duke and Duchess patronized the church and so had pews with their names on them reserved for their family. The pews were tall, straight and very uncomfortable. Ken suspected that was on purpose.  
  
When the vicar in his long robes mounted the high podium to look down on the gathered congregation Ken remembered attending church as a child. He remembered he didn't much like it.  
  
The pews had been equally uncomfortable and he'd had to sit still for a terribly long time. The man talking didn't make any sense to him, and his voice had been monotonous. Ken had squirmed in his seat longing to be away, to be outside. Someone had spoken to him.  
  
Ken came back to himself with a jolt as the vicar thumped his Bible loudly. It had been his mother who'd spoken. She'd been sitting next to him. He'd almost remembered her.  
  
Ken ignored the vicar and the rest of the service. He replayed the memory over and over again. Struggling each time to take it further, but failing. His mind refused to move, and he couldn't force it. He couldn't remember her, but he did manage to give himself a pounding headache. He should've known better, he berated himself. This was hardly the first time.  
  
Finally the service was over. Ken, almost blind with pain and feeling ill, stumbled out of the church behind his Aunt and Uncle, and into the bright light of day. He almost vomited. He bowed to the vicar and tried to smile, but he couldn't follow a word the man said to him.  
  
Suddenly someone had him by the arm and was steering him away from the crowds of people and into a quiet corner of the yard screened by bushes. Hands on his face forced his head up and tried to pry his eyes open.  
  
"Ken, look at me," Ran's voice said from directly in front of him. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Ken pushed Ran's hands away and buried his face in his own hands, shielding his eyes from the light.  
  
"Headache," he said.  
  
Ran looked in concern at the young man standing before him.  
  
"What did he say?" Yohji asked from over Ran's left shoulder.  
  
"He said he has a headache," answered Ran. He reached out and gripped Ken's shoulders to get his attention. "Is it bad?"  
  
Ken nodded. They'd noticed how pale he'd become in the church, and once outside he'd seemed about to collapse.  
  
"Do you get them often?" Ran asked softly.  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you do for them?"  
  
"Dark room and cold cloths," Ken said then snapped his mouth shut. He was afraid he would be ill if he had to keep speaking.  
  
"I'll summon the carriage," Omi said and moved off.  
  
Ran looked at Yohji who's face mirrored his concern.  
  
"I'll go explain to father and Collette," he said. "They'll understand."  
  
As the Prince moved away Ran turned back to Ken who was starting to sway a bit. He wanted nothing more than to wrap Ken in his arms and sooth away the pain. But he couldn't do it. It would be tantamount to a confession. Ken may not mind that Ran had been in love with one man, but he might mind very much to find that Ran was attracted to him. And there was the matter of Ken's innocence. No, Ran shook his head, it was better for all concerned that he bury his feelings and try to get past them.  
  
Omi reappeared at his side.  
  
"There's a closed cab waiting. I thought it'd be better since the interior's dark, and I have this," the youth held out a heavy sack. He shrugged, "Its rather a bumpy ride and the cabs have a tendency to sway."  
  
"Omi, how would we survive without you?" Ran asked. The young man never failed to think of everything.  
  
They each took one of Ken's arms and steered him into the waiting cab. There was just enough room inside for the three of them. Once they were settled Omi signaled the driver and they were away. They hadn't gone a block when the bag was put to use. Although embarrassed, Ken did feel a little better afterwards. He tried to apologize but they wouldn't let him.  
  
Before too long they were home and Omi got Ken settled into bed with the curtains drawn, cold cloths on his head, and the chamber pot at the ready just in case. Ken spent the rest of the day in bed trying to sleep. Every so often Omi or another servant came in and changed the cloth for him. By evening he felt better, but was served his dinner in bed. The Grand Duchess didn't want to risk a return of his ill health. Ken was just as glad as he felt embarrassed about getting the headache in the first place.  
  
As he was finishing the soup he'd been brought there was a soft knock on his door and Omi entered when he called out. The short blond approached his bed.  
  
"Well, you look better. How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"Much better, thank you. I'm sorry I got sick-"  
  
"Will you stop apologizing?" Omi asked crossing his arms over his chest. "You just scared us that's all, but now you're better. That's all any of us care about. All right?"  
  
Ken nodded abashedly.  
  
"What brought it on?"  
  
"I did. I remembered being in church as a child. I could almost see my mother but not quite, so I kept trying. It happens once in a while."  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Omi asked leaning against the bed. Suddenly he seemed very young.  
  
"Sure," replied Ken.  
  
"Do you harbor anger at your mother?" he asked and Ken blinked in surprise. "I mean, because she left you. Not only that but she left you with Sir Sneller."  
  
Ken thought about it.  
  
"I don't know," he said finally. "Maybe I do. I never thought about it before."  
  
"I just wondered if maybe that's why you can't remember her, but it was probably the fall," Omi shrugged. "I was mad at my mother when she died."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"Almost twelve. The last thing she did was write to Ran and ask him to take me in. She was afraid for me, but wouldn't tell me why."  
  
Omi leaned on the bed and rested his chin in his hands. Ken leaned back against the pillows and regarded the younger man. It seemed they had both suffered losses. He'd had no idea about Omi's mother.  
  
"And so Ran took you in? What about your half-sister? Didn't you say she was still at home?" Ken asked.  
  
"With her mother. Ran took me in immediately, but it was Richard's gentleman that trained me. If it'd been left to Ran I wouldn't have learned anything," Omi smiled and shook his head. "He does hate class distinction. Well, I'd better go report on your condition. Rest well, and we'll see you in the morning."  
  
Before Ken could protest Omi was out the door. Shortly afterward a servant came and removed the soup and the one lit candle. Ken figured he had no choice and settled in to sleep.  
  
Monday he was forced to relax at home. The Grand Duchess feared that the stress of the visit to the King had brought the headache on, and that too much activity too soon would bring it back. Ken didn't want to argue and so spent most of the day practicing writing and being bored.  
  
After dinner Ran challenged him to a chess match, then proceeded to teach him to play. Ken enjoyed Ran's attention, but he lost repeatedly. The game required strategy which he wasn't too good at, but was something at which Ran appeared to excel. Ken preferred direct attacks and finally gave his seat over to Omi and watched as the two of them outwitted each other into a draw.  
  
On Tuesday the Grand Duchess admitted that Ken seemed improved enough to be allowed out. He'd practically bolted.  
  
Yohji, Ran, and Omi showed him the best shops, and gaming rooms. They ate luncheon out, and discovered the traditional Tuesday football game was that afternoon. They took Ken and he fell in love. He watched excitedly as two teams of men vied with each other on a long grassy lawn with nets at either end, over a tanned bladder filled with air. Omi explained the rules and that the point was to get the bladder into the opposing team's goal without using your hands.  
  
Ken cheered and applauded whenever anyone scored, and showed the first genuine enthusiasm they'd seen in days. The game stopped for tea and then resumed. It was followed by a brawl which Omi said happened quite frequently. However, they avoided it and went to dinner.  
  
They had dinner at Ran and Yohji's club. It was a club for gentlemen that they'd joined while still in school. Yohji enjoyed the gambling, and Ran practiced his sword play there with the master the club employed.  
  
Ken relived and related every goal of the football game until Omi stopped him by reminding him that they'd been there. He'd blushed and apologized. Then blushed redder when Ran had chuckled in amusement.  
  
The Prince convinced Ran to show off his skills after dinner, so they gave Ken a tour of the club. It had all sorts of activities from boxing to public baths. Ran showed them to a private room with nothing but a matt on the floor then he disappeared. Yohji explained that he was gone to change. The Prince said that although Ran carried a fencing sword and knew how to use it, the form he preferred was an ancient style called Kendo which used a sword called a katana.  
  
Ran reappeared in a robe with wide loose pants which was tied at the waist with a belt. He brought the sword master with him, he too was wearing a robe and loose pants. The master lectured Ran on his lack of practice and refused to let him use a real sword as a consequence. So they faced each other holding wooden practice swords.  
  
Ken settled in to watch, secretly excited to learn anything about the stoic red-head. Ran and the master bowed to each other and the session began. It was full of fast blows and blocks. As well as loud cries of attack and grunts when the swords connected. Ken found he almost couldn't follow their actions as first one backed the other across the room, and then they reversed. Not unlike Ran's chess game with Omi. He discovered that watching Ran move was exciting in a completely different way than the football game had been. He could feel the quickening of his heart and his face felt flushed.  
  
All too soon the practice was over and the master and Ran were bowing to one another again. Ran left immediately, but the master came over to meet Ken and say hello to the other two. He was very friendly and invited them back again. Ken could barely focus on what the man said, but he tried to pull himself together. When Yohji led them outside to the veranda over the street Ken took several deep breaths, which helped to clear his head.  
  
Ran rejoined them once he was back in his regular clothes. He listened to their impressed comments with a slight smile, but that was all. Shortly they were back at the house and awaiting supper.  
  
The rest of the week was spent in much the same way. Either they went out during the day to show Ken the Town or they went out at night to something fashionable. They introduced him to the Parliament buildings and gave him a brief overview on how the government worked. They toured more pleasure gardens, and attended concerts. During their days at home Ken took advantage of the lawns and tried out some of the moves he'd seen during the football game. He also spent time with Asuka and the Aunties.  
  
On Friday they joined the King in his box at the race track. His horse was set to run again and he was in high spirits. He'd also heard from his son.  
  
"Apparently, they apprehended the letter writer without too much difficulty," said the King as he watched the track, awaiting the start of the race. "A young lad. Not two years your junior, Ken."  
  
"What did he have to say for himself, your Majesty?" Yohji asked.  
  
"My son let it be known he was seeking the Duke of Hidaka in my name in order to deliver an invitation to join me at Court. The young scallywag marched right up and claimed he was the Duke," the King chuckled at this.  
  
Ran cast a significant glance at Ken who frowned.  
  
"It seems he's an orphan, a nephew of Sir Sneller's who was left in his care," the King continued. "Your stepfather agreed to set him up at this prodigious school and pay his fees providing he write to me as you. Claimed he thought you were dead of a fever. With no parents or money to speak of the young man jumped at the chance."  
  
"What about his coming to Court?" Ran asked.  
  
"Seems he's passed all his courses and was fishing for prospects. According to him, Sir Sneller didn't know he'd written me in that vain. He hoped to establish himself here before his uncle were to find out."  
  
"So there wasn't any plot," Ken stated returning Ran's glance.  
  
"Not yet. None that we can find," said the King marking the glance. "But be warned, Lord Ran's concern is not misplaced. Had his nephew successfully installed himself in your place who's to say what mischief your stepfather would've gotten up to."  
  
Ken pouted at his shoes, but was distracted, as was everyone else, by the start of the race. It was a harrowing affair, but the horse held true and it carried the day.  
  
"Ah-ha! You see, Sir? Skill!" cried the King at the Grand Duke.  
  
"I might suggest, your Majesty, that it is the rider that had the skill and the horse all the speed," smirked Yohji's father.  
  
The King roared with laughter.  
  
"Well said, Sir!" The King turned to Ken. "I hope you placed your bet, my lad. I'm sure you've won a pretty penny."  
  
"Umm...a bet? With money? I wish I had, but I don't have any," Ken replied, flustered.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir? No money? Ridiculous," said the King frowning.  
  
Ken shrugged, "I've never had any."  
  
The King blinked in astonishment and turned to Yohji and Ran for explanation.  
  
"What's this?!" he demanded.  
  
"Hargrave wanted time, your Majesty, to review the Duke's estate accounts here in Town. He wanted assurance that there was nothing amiss," the Prince explained.  
  
"Well, I'd say he's had sufficient time now. Meet with him, Sir. The sooner the better. Unheard of, a Duke with no knowledge of how to spend. What say you, Sakajo? Most young Dukes excel at it, eh?"  
  
"Oh, quite, your Majesty," chuckled the Grand Duke.  
  
The King gave Yohji and Ran a stern look, and then called for tea.  
  
Yohji knew he shouldn't be surprised. In fact, if he thought about it logically, surprised was the last thing he should be. Yet he was surprised. Surprised and appalled. Ken knew nothing about money. Nothing at all.  
  
He said he could recall putting coins in a bank, but he had no idea of their value or even what they were called. Of course, in his life as a servant, because he'd been a member of the family, he'd never been paid. But the Prince had expected that someone would have gone over money with him. One of the other servants or Caroline, but that hadn't happened.  
  
So, Yohji paced around complaining while Ken looked apologetic, and Ran and Omi looked annoyed. Finally he'd stopped and suggested that they start at the beginning. Omi and Ran had patiently begun laying out the basics with Ken paying close attention.  
  
The Prince was forced to admit that the young man did seem to pick things up relatively quickly. He retained them as well, when he applied himself. Yohji didn't think he looked very bright, but really he was.  
  
As he watched the new Duke repeat the names of the coins back and say how much each was worth, he reflected on how quickly Ken had learned about football. They'd only attended one game and he'd memorized all the rules Omi'd told him, all the major plays of the day, and he could actually do most of the moves. Yohji'd seen him playing out on the lawn, and he'd been impressed. Of course, it only stood to reason that Ken would be athletic. After eight years as a laborer his body was honed and fit.  
  
The Prince glanced at his other cousin. The change in Ran since they'd met Ken was significant. He couldn't help but assume there was some connection, although there was no evidence in his cousin's behavior. Ken was obviously fond of Ran, however, but then Ken wore all his emotions on his face. Perhaps the proof was Ran's lack of emotion. In every other way he'd emerged from his shell, but he still strove to wear his emotionless mask.  
  
Yohji turned to Ken and appraised him. He had to admit that the young Duke was fairly attractive. His skin was tanned and flawless. He wasn't shaving yet, so he still looked very youthful. With his short hair, large brown eyes, and easy smile he had a sweet charm about him. Yes, certain parties would find him very attractive. But would Ran? When Yohji thought about Richard, Ken seemed as far from Ran's ideal as he could get.  
  
The Prince shook his head. It was all moot. Ran wasn't about to risk his heart again, and Ken had no experience, not to mention seemed the type to fall in love with the first girl who noticed him. He was just bored with watching the money lesson, and needed to find some occupation for his mind.  
  
"Have you ever had the pox?" he asked suddenly, surprising even himself.  
  
Everyone looked up at him.  
  
"Me?" Ken asked. "Cow pox."  
  
"But never small pox?"  
  
Ken shook his head.  
  
"Ever been exposed to it?" the Prince asked.  
  
"It went through the village about four years ago, and my stepsisters had it. Old Shoop and I burned their sheets and clothes. They had to get all new things."  
  
Ran and Omi looked back and forth between the Prince and Ken.  
  
"So you had cow pox before that?"  
  
"Yeah, got it from milking. Mol and I had it. Mrs. Hudson said you either get one or the other."  
  
"May I ask what brought this up?" Ran interrupted, equal parts confused and annoyed.  
  
"I was just noticing Ken's smooth skin."  
  
That raised a few eyebrows. Ran and Omi's.  
  
"I meant his lack of scars," Yohji clarified, but blushed in spite of himself.  
  
Ran cleared his throat and redirected Ken's attention back to the money lesson. Omi gave Yohji a funny look. The Prince fidgeted then sat.  
  
"So, when do we go see Hargrave?" Ken asked completed distracted after Yohji's interruption.  
  
"Tomorrow," answered Ran sighing.  
  
"So, if I don't have any money right now then how'd I get all these new clothes and things?"  
  
"We paid for them," Yohji said.  
  
"So, now I owe you. H-how much? Will I be able to pay you back?" Ken didn't like the idea of owing someone when money scared him a little.  
  
"You don't have to pay us back," Ran said.  
  
"That's right. We're rich, and besides that we owed it to you," the Prince agreed. "Someone should've thought to check on you. As it was we discovered you by accident."  
  
"Or by Caroline's design, rather," stated Ran.  
  
"Yes, thank God for Caroline. You wouldn't be here now if not for her."  
  
They hadn't meant it to, but Ken's mood sank at the mention of his beloved stepsister. There still hadn't been a letter. Ran noticed instantly.  
  
"Let's go out and get her something," he suggested.  
  
"The best way to learn money is to spend some," Omi agreed.  
  
"But I don't have any. I can't keep using your's. Its not right."  
  
"Nonsense," Yohji said, but caught Omi and Ran scowling at him. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look, we'll keep a running total starting today. We'll track how much you barrow and who you barrow it from. Will that do?"  
  
"Correction," Ran said. "You will keep track. It'll be good practice."  
  
He handed Ken some paper and a charcoal pencil. That seemed an agreeable solution, so they set off shopping. Ken dutifully kept track of who loaned him money and how much he spent. Omi had been right and soon he had a good understanding of how much money was in his purse and what he could buy with it.  
  
Ken also discovered he liked buying gifts for people. After purchasing a new fan for Caroline he bought new hats for Mrs. Hudson, Molly, and Rosie. He found warm winter gloves for Old Shoop, and bought a tiny china tea set for Asuka and the Aunties. Yohji had to almost physically stop him from buying something for each of them. Instead Ran suggested he buy a writing box with paper, ink, and quills for himself so he'd be ready when his letter from Caroline arrived.  
  
Ken retired that night with a sense of anticipation. On the morrow he would finally be learning something about the estate. He hoped that what he would learn would prove useful in some way. He'd been in Town a little over a week and already he was looking forward to leaving for home.  
  
Pulling out his new writing box he decided to write to Mrs. Hudson to inquire how things were at home. He would send the letter in the morning, and thus learn how much it cost to mail a letter.  
  
After jotting a quick note he returned to the settee, where he'd been sleeping, feeling a bit better. It didn't take him too long to fall asleep.  
  
Hargrave's office was austere. Ken sat before the aged solicitor waiting anxiously to learn about his estate's financial situation. The man's face was impossible to read, and Ken was worried. Yohji and Ran sat one on each side of him, for support, and Omi stood behind his chair. Ken had the feeling he'd need them to explain things to him. Hargrave opened a ledger before him on his desk and frowned at it for a moment before looking up and meeting Ken's eyes.  
  
"The general state of your affairs is good," he stated in his breathy voice. "Despite my dislike for your stepfather, I have to admit that he handled the managing of the estate extremely well."  
  
Ken felt himself flood with relief and relaxed the death grip he hadn't realized he'd had on the arms of his chair.  
  
"That having been said I think the man should be jailed at once," Hargrave said in a hard serious tone.  
  
Ken blinked in surprise and felt himself tense up again.  
  
"What did he do?" Ran asked darkly.  
  
"He used the money from the estate's investments to purchase land, used workers from the estate to improve it, and sold it at a profit. He reinvested more than half the money back into the estate, but he kept a tidy sum which he invested for himself. In short, he used your money to make himself a fortune," Hargrave informed Ken.  
  
"All while using you as free labor," Yohji growled. "You were too lenient with him."  
  
Ken shook his head.  
  
"But...he reinvested the money in the estate?" Ken asked. "You mean he put it back?"  
  
"Yes," answered Hargrave.  
  
"And so the estate also gained?" asked Ken.  
  
"Yes, it also profited," Hargrave answered. "However, that is not the point."  
  
"I don't care if he got rich as long as he didn't sink me," said Ken. "That means he should be able to find a good home, and Caroline will be happy. And since that's all the money he'll ever get from me then I don't mind."  
  
Yohji threw his hands up in the air in a gesture of frustration, but didn't say anything. Ran scowled at his shoes. Hargrave scowled at Ken, but Ken didn't care.  
  
"Now," he said, "teach me about these investments."  
  
It was a lot to take in in one afternoon. Too much in fact. They visited Hargrave's office every morning of the following week as Ken learned where his money was, how it was working or sitting, and how much he owed to the King in taxes and when he owed it. He learned how the rents were to be collected for the taxes, and how to pay or invest them. He struggled to learn it all and retain it. Some things though seemed to be beyond him and that's where Ran stepped in.  
  
While Ken determinedly tried to remember things, Ran seemed to grasp them immediately and remember them without effort. By the following Saturday, between the two of them, Hargrave felt the estate would continue in prosperity. He advised that Ran should assist Ken until such time as Ken no longer needed assistance.  
  
Ken was secretly quite pleased with this arrangement on one hand, but concerned about it on the other. Ran was practically guaranteed to be at the estate for an extended period this way. But it also meant that Ken was still relying on someone to help him run his estate, and above all else he wanted independence. Also, he felt a twinge that Ran would be with him because he had to be and not because he wanted to be. Ken was beginning to realize that the sort of attention he wanted from the stoic red-head was the sort that was given freely.  
  
The afternoons of his second week he spent at his Aunt and Uncle's house going over what he'd learned in the morning, and relaxing outside by practicing various football moves on Omi. Yohji caught Ran watching Ken from various locations and his imagination was refueled, much to Ran's chagrin. The Prince took to teasing his cousin and Ran took to sulking.  
  
They spent their evenings at various pursuits or playing cards at home. Ken gradually adjusted to the differences in hours and continued trying to enjoy the concerts, operas, and theater that he was subjected to.  
  
As his second week came to an end he received his first letter. Mrs. Hudson wrote back saying that all was fine on the estate. She hoped that he was enjoying his stay in Town, and couldn't wait to see him home safe. Ken felt the pang of home sickness, but not wanting to upset anyone's plans didn't say anything. Rather he wrote back to Mrs. Hudson describing some of his new interests, the sights he'd seen, and advising her to be on the look out for a package. The things he'd learned about his stepfather he kept to himself knowing they would only cause worry and consternation at home.  
  
The Lineage: Firstly, sorry that I confused everyone! Oops! Okay, Yohji is the Grand Duke's son and the King's nephew. His mother, Ken's mother, and the Queen were sisters. Ran's mother is Collette's cousin (Yohji's stepmother). As to why Ken outranks Yohji its because a Duke trumps a Prince, but a Grand Duke trumps a Duke. In the aristocracy (and anyone please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong here) titles are handed out as favors for those who are loyal, and those who are relatives of the throne. Duchies (or Dukedoms) were usually given out amoung the royal family itself, while Earldoms were often given to commoners along with knighting people. So, Yohji's family is royal. That's why he's a Prince. But he won't outrank Ken until he inherits his father's title. Sorry, I used to be a wicked anglophile and royal watcher. I didn't mean to confuse. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!  
  
Author's Note After: The stuff about the cow pox is true. It was discovered part way through the 18th Century that dairy maids didn't contract smallpox, but that instead they got a less dangerous illness from milking cows called cow pox. Not only was the death rate lower, but it didn't leave the victims with the tell tale scars like small pox did, and it was due to the dairy maids' fair and beautiful complexions that this was discovered. I thought that would be nice for our dear KenKen. And his brain injury reared its ugly head, but Ran helped him. Sigh   
  
The football here is, of course, soccer. Its been around since at least the 15th Century, and has almost always been followed by a brawl. I'm not kidding, that's what the books said! And I wanted to have a blending of cultures in this story, so I left Ran his katana.   
  
I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reading! Only two chapters left! Please R & R!  
  
Akikaze-san: Thank you SO MUCH! I'm so glad you liked chapter 10, and I hope you liked this one too. That's the kind of review that keeps me wanting to write! I forgot the whole romantic discussion was in that chapter. I liked it too. It just seemed to obvious to resist, I had to write it. And I'm glad you liked Asuka and the Aunties at the start. It was really fun to write them. I couldn't help myself. I'm so, so happy that you liked it! Yay! And again, thank you for the wonderful review and thanks for reading!  
  
Marsupial: HA! I love it! I used to love startling my brother, but now he's bigger than I am. Yay! You're still reading! Thanks for the review and for reading. I'm so addicted to reviews now. I'm checking my email all the time! This is addictive, this writing! Glad you made it home okay! Have a great summer!  
  
Vero: Hey! I'm glad you discovered my fic and I'm glad you like it! Its almost over! Thanks for reviewing and reading!  
  
Mondtanz: Wow, you downloaded my chapter to read in the airport?! I'm so honored! Thanks so much! And I hope it was a good distraction for you. I know how airports are. I hope you caught my note above about the lineage stuff. If you're still confused let me know. You weren't alone which means bad, bad me! I should've made sure it was more clear. Thanks for reviewing and reading! Have a great summer!  
  
Misao-The-Weasel: I'm glad you like the happy story line. With the way things are today I can't take too much darkness, although if they're Ran/Ken I read those too! I hope you understand the lineage a little better now? There's a note above in case you skipped it. I know I can be long winded, and confusing. You weren't the only one I confused, so I need to try and fix that somehow...someday. Thanks for reviewing and reading!  
  
Alexandra: Thanks for the email! I'm glad you like the fic. Did you get your email reply? Thanks for reviewing and reading! 


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: AU, pseudo-Historical Romance, Ran/Ken.  
  
Author's Note Before: I'm afraid Ken is a little OOC in this one. I don't think he'd have a problem talking with anyone. Not from what I've seen in Weiss and Gluhen anyway. Oh, well.  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss, so I get nuthin' fer my troubles but my own enjoyment, and your reviews.  
  
Tell Him That it Wasn't Love  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
By mid-week of Ken's third week in Town the Prince, Ran, and Omi began to consider whether he was ready for a wider society. He'd been to Court successfully, as well as to many public outings where a few introductions had taken place. The young Duke was still uncomfortable in his new position, but for the most part people seemed charmed by his insecurity and somewhat rustic manners.  
  
They began to see that a broader society could be beneficial in terms of exemplifying protocol and etiquette. Omi believed exposing Ken to social customs in action would help him learn them. Since Omi's suggestion had worked with the money it seemed likely that it would work in that instance as well. So, they turned to the social calender in the paper to find a suitable event.  
  
On Thursday evening there was to be an evening party in one of the public houses. Dinner, conversation, and dancing were to be the primary entertainments with the possibility of cards later on. The only flaw foreseen in the plan was that they had failed to teach Ken any dancing. But this, they felt, could be avoided. So it was decided that they would attend and their dress clothes were ordered cleaned. When Thursday evening came they piled into one of the Grand Duke and Duchess's carriages, and set off for the party.  
  
Ken had to admit that he was excited despite himself. He was to meet people Yohji called their "peers", and they could be very beneficial when it came to financial deals and information. But Ken was really just excited to be meeting more people. He'd met a few people besides Yohji's family, Hargrave, and the King, but not many. He'd tried, without success, to make friends within his Aunt and Uncle's household with the servants. They were more than willing to help him in anyway, but didn't seem to know what he meant by his friendly overtures. He'd even inadvertently frightened one of the maids who had jumped to the wrong conclusion, and he'd had to apologize.  
  
They arrived at the public house, and were ushered inside. The dinner and ball were held on the upper floor, and so attendees were led up a staircase which allowed them to make grand entrances if desired. It had been agreed before hand that during dinner Omi would operate as Ken's footmen, so he would serve and advise him through dinner. This way he could point out various people and name them before they would meet.  
  
The initial course through the ballroom and dinner went extremely well. Yohji and Ran introduced Ken to some of their school chums who were in attendance, and a few other people they knew. The line up by rank and the entrance to the dining room went well, and Ken had several interesting conversations during dinner. Omi kept him supplied with food and information which he enjoyed equally. The only disappointment was that both Yohji and Ran were seated away from him.  
  
Ken was very careful not to stare across the table incase he was induced to talk across it, which was considered very rude. Omi had seemed surprised that Promiscuous Seating wasn't used, but Ken was relieved after he'd learned what it was. He was terribly shy around the sophisticated women they'd encountered, and he knew the evening would've been a disaster if he'd had them on both sides of him and been forced to converse with them during dinner. As it was, all the men sat on one side of the table and all the women on the other.  
  
Several hours later they lined back up and filed back into the ballroom for conversation and dancing. Ken had learned that in someone's home this was the point where the women would leave, and the men would smoke. However, the point of a public party seemed to be the commingling of the sexes, so the separation was skipped.  
  
Omi came to Ken's elbow as they filed from one room to the other.  
  
"Ready to go it alone?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
"I guess so," Ken replied.  
  
"You did fine at dinner," said the younger man. "Just remember you're either equal to or outrank almost everyone here. Ran and Yohji will keep an eye on you, and I'm right outside when you want to leave."  
  
"Right."  
  
"You'll be fine," Omi smiled and with a wink moved off.  
  
As they entered the ballroom Ken was surprised to find it full of people. Apparently many nobles had skipped the dinner and arrived in time for the rest of the evening. Within moments the dinner goers had merged with the new comers in the large room. Ken glanced around at them. All gaily dressed, many wearing wigs of all sizes and styles. The servants that had served dinner stood out in their bright green. They moved among the attendees serving finger food and drinks.  
  
He spotted Ran not too far off involved in an intense discussion with two other men Ken had met earlier. The red-head looked up and met his eyes briefly. A quick nod and his attention was refocused on whatever his companions were saying.  
  
Ken could hear, but not actually see, Yohji. The Prince's booming laughter came from a corner full of people, and was followed closely by the twittering laughs of several ladies. The young Duke chuckled and shook his head.  
  
He moved around the fringes of the room catching bits of conversations, and punch lines to jokes. There was no one here that he recognized from his brief stay in Town, and he couldn't tell anyone's rank or position by their fancy clothes. So he just moved around watching and listening. It wasn't long before he wished Omi were still with him if just to talk to.  
  
"Would Sir care for a drink?" came a voice by his elbow.  
  
Ken turned to discover one of the green coated servants bowing and holding forth a tray with several tall glasses on it. The glasses were filled with a golden colored liquid that had slowly rising bubbles in it. He gently lifted one off.  
  
"Thank you," he said sniffing the drink. The fizz from the bubbles tickled his nose. He took a cautious sip. It wasn't too bad, light and not too sweet.  
  
The waiter moved away and Ken continued his travels. He decided to explore the center of the room before the crowds moved to make way for the dancing. He could hear the musicians beginning to set up, having quit the dining room where they had played during dinner.  
  
As he moved forward Ken was suddenly confronted by a tall man dressed entirely in a shiney white material, with lace hanging from his coat sleeves, and satin ribbons around the tops of his stockings. His head was topped by a large white wig, which was parted down the middle, but teased up to monstrous proportions on either side. The man had painted his skin with a white cream which gave him a ghoulish appearance, and a huge black dot was fixed to one cheek.  
  
Ken felt himself staring in horrified fascination and knew it was rude, but he couldn't look away.  
  
"Well, well, well," said the man in a high affected voice. "And what have we here? A tasty morsel, is it not?"  
  
Ken was about to reply when he realized the strange man wasn't speaking to him but to two other oddly dressed men standing off to one side. They giggled their answers from behind raised fans.  
  
"Yes, it does look tasty, doesn't it?" the strange man asked, his black eyes glittering. "And I intend to have a taste."  
  
Brow furrowing in anger Ken was about to reply that he was NOT a tasty treat when the room gave a sudden lurch and began to spin. The glass slipped from his numb fingers. He watched as it slowly, slowly fell to the floor and shattered. Its pieces bouncing and skittering soundlessly away. As he looked back up the strange man seemed to grow very tall, looming over him. His white face with the black dot came very close and floated in the air before him. He had the urge to flick the black dot away, but couldn't make his arm move.  
  
Ran glanced around the room as he suddenly became aware that he couldn't see Ken anymore. He realized that they'd agreed to let Ken out on his own, but he just didn't feel comfortable with the young Duke out of his sight. He excused himself from his school chums and moved slowly through the room. There was some type of commotion taking place almost in the center of the room and he moved toward it instinctually. What he saw caused him to dash forward in alarm.  
  
Ken was sitting on the floor looking up into the white painted face of a man that filled Ran with loathing. The man's folded fan was under Ken's chin holding his head up as if he was incapable of supporting it himself.  
  
Ran pushed through the crowd of twittering and giggling onlookers. As he reached the center of the ring of onlookers he drew his sword and thrust the tip under the loathsome man's nose. Several ladies in the crowd screamed, and there was a general widening of the circle.  
  
"Don't you touch him," Ran growled, staring down the length of his sword directly into the man's eyes.  
  
The man pulled back his fan which caused Ken's head to fall forward, and he stood to face Ran. The red-head adjusted his sword to point at the man's throat, and they faced off for several seconds without speaking. The only sounds around them tight whispers and fans waving. With reluctance Ran withdrew his sword and sheathed it. He crouched next to Ken, pulling up the young man's head so he could look into his eyes.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the honorable Earl Fujimiya. Returned to Court at last," said the man in his high voice. "And with a new toy, I see."  
  
Ran ignored him and focused on Ken who was blinking owlishly at him. His pupils were dilated making his large eyes appear even larger.  
  
"Really, Lord Ran," pouted the strange man, "you should learn to share your toys."  
  
"My dear Count Kase," came Yohji's voice from directly behind the man. A long arm draped itself lazily over the Count's shoulder and the Prince leaned into his side. "You know my cousin never keeps toys. Unlike some people."  
  
There were a few giggles in the crowd. Ran hefted the nearly unconscious Ken to his feet and braced him there. All the while scowling at the Count.  
  
"I'm afraid I haven't yet had the chance to introduce you to my other cousin, Duke Hidaka," Yohji said dryly, indicating Ken.  
  
Ran was sure by the look on his face that if it hadn't been painted the Count would've visibly paled.  
  
"But it appears tonight is not a good time." The Prince leaned in very close to the Count's ear and spoke very softly. "I need not mention that he is the King's nephew. I believe the King took a rather dim view of your pursuit of his favorite page two years ago. Be grateful Lord Fujimiya came upon you when he did. Otherwise you may not have survived this."  
  
Yohji released the Count and moved to help Ran support Ken. The Count seemed to sag a bit before regaining his composure.  
  
"Good evening, Count Kase," Yohji said amiably. "If I were you I'd be more careful in the future."  
  
The crowd parted and they left the ballroom. Once in the hall they stopped at the top of the staircase to look at Ken again. He was humming to himself. He smiled lazily at them, but was totally unable to support his own weight.  
  
"He's definitely intoxicated," Yohji said. "I wonder what they used."  
  
"I only let him out of my sight for a minute!" Ran stated, his voice tight.  
  
"This isn't your fault, Ran. I never thought the King would let that thing back in," the Prince spat.  
  
"Kase married last year and acquired a large fortune. I think the King feared he could become a powerful enemy," said Ran coldly. He looked at Ken and was seized with such fury it was all he could do to keep from returning to the hall and skewering the Count.  
  
Yohji sensed this and pushed Ken at him.  
  
"Here," he said, "you take him. I'll go tell Omi to have the carriage brought."  
  
Before Ran could protest Yohji was halfway down the stairs. Ken looked up and blinked at him.  
  
"Hey, you look like Ran," he said and smiled brightly. "I like him."  
  
Ran shook his head. Without too much effort he lifted the youth in his arms and started carefully down the stairs.  
  
"I like you too, Ken," he muttered.  
  
By the time he reached the front entrance Ken was dozing lightly. Yohji and Omi were waiting with the carriage. They all bundled in and started off home.  
  
"So much for a night of society," Omi commented.  
  
Yohji snorted. He'd never met anyone with worse luck. He hated to think what Ken would've done inheriting the estate at twenty-one.  
  
Ken murmured something and rolled in his seat until he was resting against Ran's shoulder. Yohji couldn't tell in the dark of the carriage, but it almost seemed like Ran blushed.  
  
It took all three of them to get Ken into his nightshirt and bed. He revived a little when they set him on his bed and he remembered the Count. He thought they were attacking him for "the white faced man" and he put up a valiant fight. Ran was finally able to calm him down and keep him calm so Omi and Yohji could change his clothes. Finally they manged to get him into bed.  
  
Ken was convinced "the white faced man" would get him if Ran left, so the red-head was forced to remain until the young man fell asleep. Ken clutched onto Ran's arm and pressed his face into his sleeve.  
  
"Don't worry, Ken. Go to sleep," Ran said perching on the edge of the bed.  
  
"No, he'll get me," Ken's muffled voice replied.  
  
"Count Kase won't get you. We're safe at home."  
  
"Don't go!" Ken pleaded through Ran's sleeve.  
  
The red-headed Lord sighed.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," he said softly. He gave into his desire to touch the younger man and gently stroked his hair.  
  
"Caroline used to do that," sighed Ken. "I miss her."  
  
"Have you received a letter yet?"  
  
"No." Ken unburied his face a little and looked up at Ran. "I'm afraid she won't write."  
  
"She will. Give her a chance to get settled," Ran said continuing to run his fingers through Ken's soft hair.  
  
"Do you swear you won't leave me?"  
  
Ran looked down into the large brown eyes that were earnestly observing him.  
  
"I swear," he said.  
  
Ken released his sleeve then tensed to see what Ran would do. He didn't do anything except continue to stroke Ken's hair. The young Duke began to relax. He sighed deeply.  
  
"Everyone leaves," he said. "I guess I don't mind, but I don't want the white faced man to get me."  
  
"He's far away," said Ran softly. "He wouldn't dare to come here."  
  
"Good."  
  
They were silent for a time. Ken's eyes began to droop.  
  
"Do you want to come back home with me?" Ken asked sleepily.  
  
"Yes, if you would like me to."  
  
"I do want you to. Then we can take our tour."  
  
"Oh, yes," Ran said smiling softly.  
  
"H-h-how long will you stay?" asked Ken in a quiet voice.  
  
"I don't know. We'll have to see."  
  
"W-would you...would you stay forever? I...would like it if you did."  
  
Ran blinked down at Ken in surprise. His heart began to thud in his chest as he recognized the emotion in Ken's eyes. But he couldn't allow himself to believe it. No, Ken was under the influence of a foreign substance. Not to mention he was completely innocent, in some ways little more than a child. The events of the evening a testament to his inexperience. In the morning when he woke he probably wouldn't even remember this moment, or understand what he was asking of Ran. The red-head looked away.  
  
"We'll have to see," he repeated. "Go to sleep now."  
  
Ken blinked up at him a few times then allowed his eyes to close. After a few minutes his breathing evened out and deepened. When Ran was sure Ken was asleep he rose from the bed and pressed a hand to his chest. His heart was aching. He was in love with Ken. He knew he had been since not long after they'd met. But Ken couldn't possibly love him in return.  
  
Ran looked down on Ken's peaceful face. The Duke was curled up on his side with one hand still reaching for Ran's sleeve. He looked so young. Too young. How could Ran continue to be with him day in and day out when already it was starting to wear on the stoic man?  
  
Ran pulled himself away from the bed containing the sleeping figure and exited the room. He closed the door and leaned against it. What he needed was to get away for a bit. Get away and clear his head. He hadn't seen his mother or sister in several months. He should go home. He would go home.  
  
Ken warily walked down the hall toward his room. He wasn't physically tired, but he felt drained in every other way. He was tired of late dinners, of entertainments, of high teas, of all good society. In short, he was tired of playing the game. And he missed Ran.  
  
The stoic red-head had been gone a week already and Ken wondered whether he would come back. He didn't remember anything about the night he'd been drugged after meeting Count Kase, but he had the feeling something had happened. He'd awoken late the next morning with a splitting headache, and been told that Ran had departed for his own estate to pay a long overdue visit to his mother and sister.  
  
Ken could understand Ran's need to see his family, but his heart ached at how the man had left without saying goodbye. Any sense of loss he'd experienced before paled to what he felt at Ran's abrupt departure. The young Duke thought it odd that Ran never mentioned any intention to visit his family, which led him to believe that the decision was reached suddenly. What really concerned him was the fact that as of today he'd been in Town a month. It was time for him to return home as well, and Ran was supposed to go with him.  
  
Over the course of the week Yohji and Omi had kept him busy visiting places and meeting people. Asuka and the Aunties consumed his time at the house. Still he missed Ran, but he endeavored to hide it. He'd slapped a cheery smile on his face and presented a happy Ken to everyone he'd come into contact with. But when he'd finally received a letter from Caroline he couldn't hide from himself. He'd written her back immediately about how Ran was gone and how much he missed him.  
  
Ken shook his head sighing, and entered his bedroom. Just inside the room he froze, staring. In his bed sat a scantily clad young woman. She stared back at him for a moment then recalled what she was about and dropped the top of her nightshirt.  
  
"Good evening, your Grace," she said enticingly.  
  
Ken's mouth fell open as he tried to form an answer. He forced himself to take a breath.  
  
"Please, excuse me," he finally said and bolted out of the room and down the hall.  
  
Ken slid to a stop outside of Yohji's room and pounded on the door in near panic. After a few minutes the door opened to reveal the Prince in his nightshirt. When he saw Ken he stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Ken, what's the matter?" Yohji asked in concern.  
  
"Th-th-there-th-th-there's a-a-a-a..."  
  
"Slow down, Cousin," Yohji said gripping his shoulders.  
  
Ken took a breath and swallowed.  
  
"Th-there's a...w-w-woman in...in my b-bed."  
  
Yohji's eyebrows shot up and he blinked at his younger cousin before bursting out in hardy laughter. Once he got himself under control the Prince beamed a big smile at the blushing young man, and shook his shoulder.  
  
"Good for you!" he chuckled. "Nothing personal, but I didn't think you had it in you. Congratulations, and have fun. As it happens I'm similarly engaged, so-"  
  
"No, Yohji! Its not like that!" Ken cried.  
  
The Prince stopped and looked at him.  
  
"How...h-how do I ask her to leave?"  
  
"You want her to leave?"  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
"You don't want to have relations with her?"  
  
Ken shook his head adamantly.  
  
The Prince gave him a hard look.  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of, Ken-"  
  
"I'm not afraid. I'm just not...interested."  
  
The Prince continued his hard look.  
  
"I think," he said slowly, "that we need to have a talk, but now is not the time. Simply tell the young lady thank you, but not tonight. That ought to do the trick."  
  
Ken nodded as he listened. Of course, nothing simpler. Why had he panicked? It wasn't like she was going to jump up and attack him. He nodded again.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem," the Prince said. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Yes. The morning. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Ken."  
  
Yohji watched his younger cousin move away down the hall. Shaking his head he entered his room softly closing the door behind him.  
  
Ken marched back down the hall to his room. He could do this, he just had to be polite. He set his jaw in determination, and opened his door. The young woman sat back up and started to drop her top again, but stopped when Ken waved at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but...ummm...what's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Yuriko, your Grace."  
  
"Yuriko, nice to meet you. I'm Ken," he said. "Umm, look I'm sorry, but I'm too tired for...ah, thank you very much."  
  
He bowed for effect. When he faced Yuriko again he noticed how worried she looked.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked concerned.  
  
"I-I was sent by the Count."  
  
"The Count? Kase?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"He wanted to make sure there were no hard feelins from the misunderstandin."  
  
"So, he sent you here to me to...?"  
  
When she nodded he scowled. He definitely did not like that Count. Ken glanced back at Yuriko. She looked frightened.  
  
"What's wrong, Yuriko? You can tell me."  
  
"He-he's not expecting me back until mornin. He won't be pleased."  
  
Ken sighed, then smiled.  
  
"You can sleep there if you want," he said indicating the bed she was in. "I don't sleep there anyway. Its too soft. I've been sleeping on the settee."  
  
Yuriko smiled shakily and her eyes got suspiciously moist.  
  
"Thank you. You are...very kind."  
  
"No," he shook his head. "Good night. Have good dreams."  
  
"You too, your...I mean, Ken." She sniffed and laid down.  
  
Ken blew out the candles and sat on the settee. He blinked at the dark fire place before him. The events of the last half hour running through his mind. Through the open window he could hear crickets chirping, but not as loudly as at home. Behind him Yuriko sighed and rolled over.  
  
Yohji had seemed surprised that Ken had refused her. But he wasn't interested and neither was she really, so wasn't it right to refuse? Ken thought for a minute. Why wasn't he interested? Shouldn't he be? Wasn't it natural? Was it Yuriko he wasn't interested in? She was quite pretty. Ken tried to think whether there was anyone he wouldn't have refused.  
  
The image of sparkling purple eyes and red hair flashed through his mind. He blinked in surprise as he felt his heart begin to race, and his cheeks heat up. Ken pressed a hand to his chest. The tingles he'd felt in unmentionable places after Ran had held him in the saddle returned with a fury. Ran. He wanted Ran. Was that why he felt his loss so keenly? Is that why he wanted to be with Ran all the time?  
  
With a start Ken realized it was more than physically wanting the red-head. He wanted to be there when Ran ate, read his books, wrote his letters, practiced at his club, and when he slept. Ken wanted to hear him laugh, make him laugh, and hold him if he cried. He loved him. He loved Ran.  
  
Ken felt himself smile. He was in love. He knew he was. He knew it like he knew he was breathing. Suddenly he felt like laughing out loud, like jumping up and running around the house.  
  
He loved Ran. But would Ran love him? Could he? Ken knew he'd loved Richard, so it was possible for Ran to love another man. But Richard had been someone important. He'd been able to figure that out from some of the things he'd over heard. Although Ken was a titled Duke he was really just a farmer. A Duke who'd been raised as a servant without an education. Education was important to Ran. The red-head was cultured and Ken was...Ken. Could Ran ever love someone who'd never be his intellectual equal?  
  
And was Richard really dead? Ran had discarded his black clothes, but his emotionless mask was firmly in place. Would he be willing to risk his heart again after losing his first love?  
  
Ken curled up on the settee and hugged himself. All he could do was try, and he would if Ran would ever come back from his estate. With thoughts of the red-head filling his mind Ken found it impossible to sleep. Instead he made decisions, and remembered what it was like being held in the arms of the tall, stoic man.  
  
Author's Note After: Phew! That was long. Was that long? It seemed long to me typing it. Of course, I'm a two fingered typist. Well, originally that wasn't Kase, but I couldn't resist. I really don't like Kase at all, so it seems appropriate that I fit him into the potential rapist role. This character is a common occurrence in literature, and mine was inspired by one found in "The History of Tom Jones" by Henry Fielding, and he looks like this vision I have in my head of Terry Jones (Monty Python) but I'm not sure from what. The drug was most likely Ether, which if taken orally is highly intoxicating and extremely addictive. And of course Yuriko follows Kase. Well, I hope you liked it! Please R & R!  
  
Akikaze-san: Yay! All my hard work paid off! That's what I was trying to do! I'm so glad you liked it. Yeah, they shouldn't be afraid. I think this chapter (hopefully) showed that Ken didn't realize his own feelings, but poor Ran is terrified of his and the whole guilt thing. Wow. Well, I hope its as memorable as it should be. I guess we'll see won't we? (Author creeps away to check her story and possibly rewrite - Ha-ha!) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!  
  
Mondtanz: Well, the poser kid wasn't Kase, but now you know why! I hope you enjoyed that. I would've had Ran slice him in two, but then he'd be arrested and go to jail and no more Ran/Ken. I'm glad there were enough "moments" for you. I like those too. Umm...cringe...there won't be any for a bit I'm afraid. (Author flees while shielding her head from flying objects). Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!  
  
Lychee2: Yeah, there is a lot to hate there, ne? Well, you'll probably see him again...someday. And the dancing lessons are coming...someday. I'd never want to disappoint a large crowd of people...then again (Trick! I wouldn't!). I'm glad you like the life at Court stuff. I had a lot of trouble trying to keep track of all the details. The 18th century was complicated! Portia at Sanity's End has a much more accurate 18th century story, but its only highlights. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!  
  
Allis: What can I say? Great minds think alike! But...(author puts on a cowboy hat and large mustache)...that there's sequel territory. I'm working on it! But I should warn you that they didn't waltz in the 18th century. The waltz was invented in the 19th century and considered a scandle for most of that. You did get my first mail? Okay, I sent you a second one. I'm a dunce. Thanks for reading and reviewing and where's my mail?! - Never mind! I got it! Thanks!  
  
Celandine: I'm glad you like the moments too, I love all Ran/Ken moments in all fics. Sigh Okay, obviously I need to go back and add something or rewrite that whole lineage thing. I think I confused everyone which isn't all that surprising. Never ask for directions from me. I hope you liked this chapter as well, but I think pretty much everyone will hate the way it ended. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Chaosdreamer: Thank you so much for the review at the end of your wonderful fic "Light Meets Darkness" over at mediaminer. Anyone who hasn't read it and likes fantasy/horror should! So good! I was so psyched when I saw that you read my fic and liked it. I think I actually ran out of the room squeeling, and I'm not sure, but I may have been hopping up and down when I told my husband. He puts up with so much! Anyway, thank you again and I hope you can figure out how to get it up over here! 


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: AU, pseudo-Historical Romance, Ran/Ken.  
  
Author's Note Before: Well, here we go. The last chapter. Extra long for extra goodness! Hee-hee! Please enjoy! (Author bows respectfully to all the readers and crosses her fingers behind her back!)  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss, so please don't take legal action!  
  
Tell Him That it Wasn't Love  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Ken didn't sleep that night. When the first light of dawn crept into the room he rose. He washed and changed behind the dressing screen so Yuriko wouldn't be disturbed, then he sat at the desk near the window. Taking out his writing box he wrote four letters.  
  
The first was to Mrs. Hudson explaining that he was unavoidably detained, but would return home as soon as he was able, and to request some changes he wanted in the house. The second was to Caroline. He'd decided to keep his heart to himself until Ran's return, but he had to tell someone and he couldn't keep anything from her. She may, he realized, have already guessed based on his last letter. The last two were for Yuriko. One telling her where his estate was located and offering her a position there if she ever wanted to leave the Count. The other was a letter for her to present to Mrs. Hudson. He put these into the same envelope along with what he hoped was enough money for passage in a coach.  
  
When he was done he pocketed the two outgoing letters and left the others on Yuriko's clothes, then slipped quietly from the room.  
  
Sometime later Yohji emerged from his room stretching and yawning. He'd had a rather late night. Just down the hall Ken's door opened and a young woman stepped into the hallway. The Prince felt his eyes widen in surprise. She caught sight of him and curtsied before scurrying off toward the back stairs. Well, that was interesting. Yohji scratched his head. Perhaps Ken had only needed a bit of persuasion.  
  
Yohji was relieved. He hadn't relished having a discussion with Ken about his lack of interest in women, and what that meant about his sexual preferences. Not that it would bother the Prince if it turned out that his younger cousin preferred men, he just wasn't sure how to cover the topic. What if Ken had questions? Having no personal experience rather limited Yohji's knowledge of the subject. But obviously his suspicions were ungrounded.  
  
Sighing, he headed downstairs to breakfast where he found Ken smiling brightly and chatting with Omi. Again, the Prince felt relieved. When Ran had left Ken had sunk into depression. They'd all seen it despite his valiant attempts at acting happy. Ken was a horrible actor. His eyes revealed the truth no matter how he smiled and laughed. But the depression was no longer in evidence.  
  
"Well, good," thought the Prince. "Two birds with one stone." Aloud he said, "Good morning, Cousin Ken. You seem in fine spirits this morning."  
  
"Morning," Ken smiled up at him. "I had an idea."  
  
"Oh? And what's that?" Yohji asked reaching for some toast.  
  
"Well, since I can't leave until Ran comes back I decided I'd try to learn more to help the estate while I'm here. So, I thought I'd attend some lectures on the latest ideas in farming."  
  
"Lectures on farming?" asked Yohji. He tried to refrain from sounding too horror struck by the notion of several hours before a man lecturing on plows and livestock.  
  
"I told him it was a good idea," piped in Omi. "I also offered to go with him, so you needn't appear so apoplectic."  
  
Yohji sighed and smiled.  
  
"In that case, I think it a fine idea. I've been meaning to spend more time with my father at Court, and if you're safely installed at a lecture I can do so."  
  
Ken frowned at the suggestion that he needed looking after.  
  
"Omi doesn't have to go," he stated crossly. "I can go by myself."  
  
"Ken, I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't take care of yourself," Yohji said patiently. "I simply meant that I feel obligated to be your guide as long as you are here, but if Omi were to be with you then that obligation is met."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Omi jumped in as Ken was still frowning.  
  
"Besides," he said, "if I'm to live on your estate for a while then I should know something about it. After all, wherever Ran goes I go."  
  
Omi almost cringed when he realized what he'd said. Ken's brow creased in thought and his frown didn't alter. Ran hadn't taken Omi home with him. Another sign that it'd been a hasty decision.  
  
Suddenly Ken brightened again.  
  
"Well, I'm glad he left you behind this time, so you can help me remember what they say at the lectures," he said.  
  
"Gladly," Omi smiled.  
  
"We'd better be off," Ken said rising. "May we borrow a coach? We'll send it back to you."  
  
"Certainly, Cousin Ken. I can't wait to hear all about cows, pigs, and plowing."  
  
"Ha-ha-ha," said Ken as he left the room. Omi followed him.  
  
Yohji finished his breakfast in deep satisfaction. Things appeared to be looking up. Perhaps Ran's sudden disappearance had been for the best, forcing Ken into self reliance. Still, the Prince was bothered by it, and he worried about his red-headed cousin. Ran was hiding inside himself and now appeared to be running. Neither one was a good sign. What if he had fallen for the young Duke? What if he'd run because he couldn't control his feelings? What would it do to Ken if he didn't come back?  
  
Yohji frowned. Had he really just been thinking that things were looking up? He shook his head.  
  
The next few days went by without incident. Ken and Omi attended lectures and demonstrations while Yohji fell back into his place by his father's side. There was no sign of Ran.  
  
Ken soaked up as much as he could about the latest farming techniques and animal husbandry. He had no idea what the tenant farmers on the estate routinely did, but he did know how they ran the manor's small farm. He was surprised and pleased to learn that as far as that went they were up to speed. He had high hopes the rest of the estate would be.  
  
Omi helped him review each lecture in the evening. Ken discovered that his knowledge of how a farm works was rather extensive, and he had a few ideas for changes which he discussed with Omi. He also asked Omi to tutor him in chess. He was determined to get better at it so he could play Ran when he returned.  
  
At night, after supper, Ken took to wandering the veranda that stretched along the back of the house. It gave him a chance to be alone with his thoughts. He'd never realized before how precious his time alone could be. Mainly because he'd had plenty of it. During his time on the veranda he allowed himself to think about Ran. Ken was well aware of how easy he was to read, so he endeavored not to think about the stoic red-head when he was in anyone's company. But alone on the veranda he allowed himself to dream.  
  
At the end of Ken's fifth week in Town Ran returned. He rode in one afternoon just after tea. Yohji, Ken, and Omi went out to meet him as he came in from the yard. They stopped short when they saw him.  
  
Although he wasn't wearing black he may as well have been. His emotionless mask had become a frozen scowl and his eyes were glacial. Yohji frowned in apprehension.  
  
"Welcome back, Cousin," he said. "I trust all is well at home?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"And your mother and sister?" Yohji asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Ran marched past them into the house. The Prince pursed his lips in thought while Ken and Omi exchanged glances.  
  
"This is new," Yohji muttered before turning and following Ran. Ken and Omi followed the Prince.  
  
Ran went straight to his room to unpack. Omi followed, but was told not to bother, and summarily dismissed. They didn't see Ran again until dinner where he held himself aloof and would not be brought into conversation.  
  
No one knew quite what to do, so they did nothing. The Grand Duchess suggested he was tired from his journey and therefore out of sorts, and Ran agreed.  
  
Ken wasn't sure what to make of the changes in the red-head. He decided not to push him, but to give him time to rest and come back to himself. So, as the family broke up and went about their after dinner pursuits Ken and Omi moved to their chess lesson, while Ran once again went to his room.  
  
Ran's reclusive and silent behavior continued for the next few days. Yohji tried to talk to him, but came out of it annoyed and not any wiser. Omi advised Ken to stay clear of the red-headed Earl until things smoothed over, and Ken heeded his advice.  
  
Part way through the week that followed the King issued an invitation. There was a new opera to be performed in his honor. He requested the presence of the Grand Duke's family, as well as all nobility currently residing in Town. He wanted a full house for the event, or as close to one as he could get.  
  
The night of the opera Ken decided he couldn't wait any longer for Ran to emerge from his shell. He'd been in Town almost six weeks, and he had to get home. So, after dinner he followed Ran into the study where the red-head was writing some letters.  
  
Ken entered the study quietly. He waited for Ran to acknowledge his presence, but the red-head continued to write silently.  
  
"Ran, may I speak to you for a minute?" Ken finally asked.  
  
"Can it wait? I have some important correspondence I need to attend to."  
  
"No, it can't wait," Ken said stubbornly. He had to do this before his courage failed him.  
  
Ran stopped writing but didn't turn around.  
  
"What is it, Ken?" he asked looking out the window.  
  
"I've been here nearly six weeks now. I can't stay any longer," Ken stated stepping a bit closer.  
  
"I don't believe anyone is holding you here. You are free to leave whenever you wish."  
  
Ken started, stung.  
  
"Aren't you coming with me?" he asked bluntly. "I only waited this long for you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ken, but I can't go with you."  
  
Ken blinked and shook his head.  
  
Ran still wouldn't look at him.  
  
"But...we were going to go on the tour and Hargrave had you learn half the financing!" cried the young Duke.  
  
"Something has come up," Ran stated calmly. "I'm sorry, but I can't get out of it. Perhaps sometime in the future I can come for a visit, but now its out of the question. As it happens, I'm writing to Hargrave now requesting that he find an appropriate replacement for me. I'm sure he'll be able to find someone who-"  
  
"I don't want anyone else to help me!" Ken cried. " I only want you."  
  
Ran sighed, but still refused to turn around and face him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ken," he said softly. "I can't."  
  
Ken took a slow deep breath. He knew what he was hearing. He recognized a rejection when he heard one. Ran didn't want him.  
  
"I...see," he said stiffly.  
  
Ken exited the room as quickly as possible. He stood in the hall and leaned against the door. The pain from his stepfather's riding crop was nothing to what he felt at that moment. His heart burned with a raw pain, and he felt hollow.  
  
Numbly he stumbled down the hall. Somehow he found himself in his room. Looking around Ran's words came back to him. No one was holding him here, and so he would leave. Ken reached under his bed and dragged out his saddle bags.  
  
A little while later there was a quick knock at his door and Omi entered carrying Ken's dress clothes.  
  
"Hello. I've brought your...Ken, what are you doing?" The young man asked, stopping just inside the room and staring.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm packing," Ken stated crossly. He didn't look at Omi but continued to roll up clothes and shove them into his bags.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because I am leaving."  
  
Omi blinked in confusion.  
  
"When? Tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"No. Tonight." Ken savagely shoved one of his night shirts into the bag he was filling.  
  
""You can't leave now! Its dark, and we have to go to the opera!"  
  
"Sod the opera."  
  
Omi took a step backwards. Ken was obviously upset. Very upset He dashed out of the room and straight to the one person he thought could calm Ken down. He burst into Ran's room just as the stoic man was tying his collar. The red-head turned from the mirror to take in the young man's panicked expression.  
  
"You have to stop Ken! He says he's leaving tonight. He's in his room packing!" Omi cried.  
  
Ran sighed expressively and set his jaw. He knew he hadn't handled the young Duke well, but he couldn't have done it any other way. He knew if he'd faced Ken he would've lost his nerve, and only prolonged the inevitable. A quick cut was best for both of them.  
  
He followed Omi back to Ken's room just as the young Duke finished shoving the last of his clothes that would fit into his bags. He'd have to have the rest sent. Ken didn't look up at them, but tied his bags and slung them over his shoulders. He straightened his back, set his jaw, and turned to leave. Ran blocked his path.  
  
"Ken..."  
  
"Get out of my way, Ran."  
  
"No."  
  
"You were right. There's nothing keeping me here. I'm leaving."  
  
"You can't leave tonight, Ken!" Omi cried. "We have to attend the opera. The King-"  
  
"I don't care about the King!" Ken shouted suddenly. "I'm leaving. Right now."  
  
"You can't leave," Ran stated coldly, getting angry himself at the stubborn Duke.  
  
"Watch me."  
  
He didn't even see it coming. Ken threw the punch so fast that Ran was unaware of it until it connected with his jaw. He staggered back with the blow. Clutching his jaw he stared at Ken. The young man was breathing heavily, his eyes full of hurt and fury.  
  
Ken resettled his bags on his shoulders and started to walk past Ran. The red-head's fist collided full force with his stomach, driving him backwards several steps. Robbing him of breath.  
  
Omi gaped in astonishment as the two faced off for a few seconds before Ken dropped his bags and they lunged at each other. They grappled violently, exchanging blows. The young servant blinked in stunned silence then turned and exited the room. He walked steadily down the hallway to Yohji's room and knocked at the door. The sounds of the fight followed him down the hall.  
  
After a few minutes the Prince's door was opened by another servant. Yohji turned from his long mirror where he'd been admiring himself, and looked at Omi's stunned expression.  
  
"Omi? What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"They're fighting," the youth answered.  
  
"Fighting? Who's fighting?"  
  
"Ran and Ken."  
  
Yohji strode from his room and marched toward Ken's closed door. Omi noted that the sounds of fight had died and wondered what had happened. The Prince stopped before the door and threw it open. He stood in the doorway dumbfounded.  
  
His two cousins were sprawled out on the floor unconscious. Both sported cuts and bruises. Their clothes and Ken's room were in disarray. Omi, peeking in behind the Prince, squeaked in surprise.  
  
"Omi, if you please, lay Ken's clothes down on the bed and fetch the water pitcher," commanded the Prince darkly.  
  
Omi blinked down at the clothes in his arms. He'd forgotten he was holding them. He obeyed instantly. Once he had the pitcher Yohji dumped half its contents over Ran's head. The stoic red-head sputtered awake. The Prince set the pitcher aside and yanked him to his feet.  
  
"Omi, take my cousin to his room and attempt to make him presentable,"he snapped thrusting Ran roughly at his servant.  
  
Omi caught him and dragged him from the room. Yohji turned to Ken.  
  
Sighing, he retrieved the pitcher and emptied it in Ken's face. His younger cousin coughed and groaned. The Prince pulled him up off the floor.  
  
"Mind explaining to me what caused you to nearly destroy one of my stepmother's best guest rooms?" Yohji asked crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Ken blinked, bleary eyed, and looked around at the devastation. He had the good grace to blush and stare at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"Be sorry later. Get dressed. Now. We'll be late as it is," scowled Yohji. "And I would strongly recommend washing first. You look awful."  
  
Ken shuffled his feet, but didn't argue. Within a few minutes he was washed and changed. Yohji escorted him down to the carriage that was waiting, Ran and Omi already inside. No one spoke as they traveled to the theater. Ran staring out one side of the carriage, Ken the other. Things weren't much different at the theater. Ken sat at one end of their box while Ran sat at the other glaring death down at the audience. Neither one spoke to anyone throughout the evening, and their mutual silence lasted through supper.  
  
After supper Ken found his way out onto the veranda more out of habit than anything else. It was there that Yohji found him.  
  
"An interesting night, I must say," the Prince said taking a seat near his cousin who was leaning against the railing and staring out into the dark.  
  
Ken didn't acknowledge him.  
  
"Well? Are you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
Ken looked down at the lawn.  
  
"Do you...do you think...when two people are in love, and one of them dies...do you think the other can ever love again?" he asked quietly.  
  
Yohji blinked, caught a little off guard.  
  
"I don't know," he said. "I think it depends on the person. My own father seems to have found happiness, but that hasn't been my experience."  
  
"You mean Asuka's mother?"  
  
"Yes," the Prince answered. "Is this about Ran and Richard?"  
  
Ken shuffled his feet again, still studying the yard below him. He sighed. It was a defeated sound.  
  
"He-he doesn't want me," he said so softly Yohji almost didn't hear him.  
  
The Prince blinked in surprise, but quickly schooled his expression.  
  
"What makes you say that?" he asked.  
  
"He's not coming back with me. He said he has something important to do that can't wait, but I know he was just trying to spare my feelings. He wouldn't even look at me," Ken spat. He was starting to get angry again and took several breaths to calm down.  
  
"He told you that?!"  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
"Well, well, well," Yohji sighed. "You certainly got under his skin."  
  
"W-what?" Ken asked finally turning to glance at his cousin.  
  
"You've got him so wound up he doesn't know what to do, so he's running," Yohji smiled, his teeth visible in the darkness.  
  
"What are you saying?" Ken asked confused.  
  
"I'm saying," the Prince said, standing, "that its time for you to go home."  
  
He stood next to Ken and placed a comforting hand on his back.  
  
"He'll be two days behind you at most."  
  
Ken blinked up at him in surprise and confusion.  
  
"But he said-"  
  
"Ha! Don't listen to him," smirked Yohji. "Trust me."  
  
He smiled broadly at his cousin and tousled his hair.  
  
"You had me fooled!" he laughed. "I thought I read you right that night that girl was in your bed, but when I saw her leaving the next morning I guessed I'd been wrong."  
  
Ken blushed.  
  
"I let her stay in my bed," he shrugged. "She would'a been in trouble if she left before morning, and I've been sleeping on the settee anyway."  
  
Yohji quirked a brow.  
  
"The bed's too soft," Ken explained.  
  
"Ah, that would explain why Asuka and the Aunties found you there."  
  
Ken nodded, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
"Do you really think Ran'll follow?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"Never doubt those older and wiser than yourself," Yohji said grandly, but laughed at Ken's dubious expression. "Trust me, Cousin Ken. Two days, no more."  
  
The next morning Ran awoke in a foul mood. He had a slight headache and his face hurt where Ken had initially struck him. The young Duke certainly was capable of self defense when necessary. He would have to apologize to him today for the fight. Ran hadn't intended to lose control of himself, but his emotions were already volatile from their earlier discussion. He was sorry for hurting Ken, but he had to get away from him before he alienated the young man by inadvertently revealing his feelings. When the Duke had said he'd wanted him the night before it had gone straight to his heart, followed closely by his groin. It was just too dangerous for him to be near the younger man, and too painful.  
  
His mood further deteriorated when he couldn't find the waistcoat he wanted to wear. He broke down and called for Omi, and was even more annoyed when the youth didn't answer. Grumbling to himself he made his way down to breakfast.  
  
Yohji was the only one in attendance in the breakfast room. He had his nose buried in the paper and barely glanced up at Ran's entrance. Something the red-head was infinitely grateful for, but knew the Prince's inattention wouldn't last long. Not after the events of the previous evening.  
  
"Morning, Cousin," the Prince called from behind his paper.  
  
"Hn," snorted Ran. "Have you seen Omi this morning?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ran waited for Yohji to elaborate and sighed tightly when he didn't.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"With Ken."  
  
"And where is Ken?" Ran asked with great patience.  
  
"Gone," Yohji answered flipping the page of his paper.  
  
"Gone?"  
  
"Gone."  
  
"So he left after all," Ran muttered, staring at his empty plate. For some reason he didn't feel relieved at all, but sad.  
  
"Yes, he's gone home," the Prince said, loudly turning another page. "He had no reason to stay after you rejected him."  
  
"I didn't reject him," Ran scowled.  
  
"Oh? Then what would you call it?" Yohji asked glancing at his cousin over his paper.  
  
"It can hardly be considered a rejection when there's no offer," Ran said knowing he didn't believe it himself. "Ken doesn't even know or understand how I feel."  
  
"How you feel?! Bloody hell, Ran! What about how he feels?" cried Yohji, crumpling his paper. "That man's in love with you!"  
  
Ran blinked at him before shaking his head. Yohji replaced his paper before his face. There was silence for a while.  
  
"Ken is too young and inexperienced to know what he's feeling," Ran said at last.  
  
Yohji's only response was to snap his paper straighter.  
  
"You know he can't possibly understand, Yohji."  
  
The Prince lowered the paper and held his cousin in an appraising gaze.  
  
"What I know," he said, folding up the paper and setting it aside, "is that Ken feels a great deal for you. He's mad over you, Ran. And based on how you look right now, not to mention your most recent decent into bad behavior, you are miserable without him. Now get on your bloody horse and go after him."  
  
Ran pouted and squirmed in his seat. The Prince rolled his eyes and reopened his paper.  
  
"You know," he said from behind it, "I seem to recall you promising Hargrave that you would assist with Hidaka estate's finances."  
  
Ran scowled death at his empty plate.  
  
"Knowing Ken the first thing he'll do is start employing laborers and implementing the changes he thought of," said the Prince turning a page.  
  
"Changes?" Ran asked, curious despite himself. Although the thought of Ken hiring help made him cringe.  
  
"Oh, yes. Didn't Omi tell you?" Yohji asked glancing briefly at Ran. "Oh, no. Of course he didn't. You've been antisocial of late."  
  
"What changes?" Ran demanded, quickly losing patience.  
  
"Ken and Omi have been attending lectures on farming."  
  
"They have?" Ran asked surprised.  
  
"Indeed. It turns out Ken is quite serious in his responsibility to the estate."  
  
A small smile of pride flitted across Ran's face.  
  
"Of course, his interest may wain in the light of recent developments," the Prince added, causing Ran to scowl again.  
  
He was feeling a twinge of shame and didn't much like it.  
  
"What else has he been up to?" he asked blushing fiercely.  
  
"You mean when he wasn't pining over you?"  
  
"Yohji!"  
  
"He's been spending time with the girls and Omi's been teaching him chess. Oh, and there was that incident with the young lady."  
  
"Young lady? What young lady?" Ran asked feeling the pangs of jealousy, and not liking those either.  
  
"The one that was in his bed."  
  
Ran nearly choked. He stared at the Prince then glared death at the table top. Yohji smiled behind his paper.  
  
"Don't worry, Cousin. Absolutely nothing happened. Ken was in a state of near panic, and trust me, he knew exactly what she wanted. He just wasn't interested in giving it to her."  
  
"Are-are you sure?" Ran asked, stunned.  
  
"Quite sure."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Because she wasn't you, that's why," the Prince said fixing Ran with another glance.  
  
Ran blinked. Could that be true? Could Ken really want him? Could he really love him? There was only one way to find out. Ran stood up from the table.  
  
"And just where are you off to?" Yohji asked with a smirk.  
  
"I'm going to pack," Ran stated. "I did promise Hargrave after all."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
Ran suddenly glared at Yohji.  
  
"I'll be back in a week," he declared and headed out the door.  
  
"I'll see you at Christmas!" Yohji called, laughing.  
  
Ran packed and took his leave of the Grand Duchess who smiled knowingly at him. She wished him luck and a safe journey before requesting that leftovers be packed for his trip. By luncheon he was ready to go, but was delayed by the Grand Duke's arrival and insistence that he stay for the meal. By the end of it he was fairly dancing in his seat. Yohji laughed and demanded that Ran be set free before he burst something. Finally he was away.  
  
He hoped to catch Omi and Ken on the road, but he saw no sign of them. Ran wasn't exactly sure what he would say to the young Duke when he saw him. He knew better than to put all his faith in what his cousin had said, or even in anything Ken may have said. Even if it came to be true Ran wasn't entirely sure he wanted to open his heart again. He wasn't sure he could survive another loss like the one he'd suffered a year ago.  
  
Yet the comfort he'd found in Ken, the pure joy, the laughs and smiles, those were precious as well. Could he really live without them? And if he could what kind of life would it be? Ran shook his head and spurred his horse. He would just have to see.  
  
Two days later he came pounding into the courtyard before Ken's manor.  
  
It was a few hours before sunset, but all seemed still, and at peace. Ran hadn't yet made a decision, but he felt his heart begin to pound at the sight of the house and the yard where they'd first set eyes on each other.  
  
It wasn't Ken, however, who emerged from the stable to take his horse, but Omi. The youth had a rather sarcastic smirk on his face which brought a scowl to Ran's. He dismounted with a glare. Omi was unfazed.  
  
"Am I to take it you have found me unsatisfactory as an employer, and have sought work elsewhere?" Ran demanded darkly.  
  
"Hah! I knew you were coming, I simply preceded you. That is all," Omi answered taking his reins. "Welcome home," he added with a cheeky grin.  
  
Ran glared at him some more, but with no better effect.  
  
"Good Lord, Ran!" Omi cried as he took in the horse. "Is this all the luggage you brought?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Omi sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I guess we'll have to send for the rest. They can send it with Ken's," he said leading the horse toward the stable.  
  
"I'm only staying a week," Ran stated, but even to his ears it sounded petulant.  
  
"We'll see," Omi called over his shoulder.  
  
Ran scowled again, but the youth didn't turn around. He waved over his shoulder as he led the horse into the stable.  
  
"Where's Ken?!" shouted Ran after him.  
  
"In the garden," came the answer from within the stable.  
  
Ran frowned and looked at his feet. It was best to get this over with. He started off around the side of the manor house.  
  
All in all it didn't appear much different than it had when he was last there. The vines on the side of the house were now full of bright green leaves, and everything seemed to be blooming, but the house itself appeared unchanged. There were, he noted, a few more windows open than there had been. Evidence that the whole house was in the process of being aired and cleaned.  
  
Ran came around the far side of the manor and paused to take in the back yard. The lawn behind the house was trimmed and neat, walled in by flowerbeds now in full bloom. The scents of the roses and peonies drifted to him, filling him with a quiet calm. He did like it here.  
  
Ken wasn't in evidence in the immediate garden so Ran moved down the lawn to the hedgerow which divided the cutting beds from the vegetable beds. The hedge was in need of a trim, but he could hear some activity taking place behind it. He passed through along the little path and stopped dead.  
  
Ken was indeed in the garden. The young Duke was crawling along a row of beans weeding. He was in a pair of his new breeches and one of his new shirts, which was untucked and open at the collar. He'd rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, but it hadn't saved them from becoming dirty and frayed. He was stockingless, but was doing a good job of ruining a pair of his new shoes as he dragged them through the dirt behind him. An act Ran could only asume was malicious due to Ken's own assertion that he was used to being barefoot.  
  
Ran marched up to the end of the row and glared down at the young Duke.  
  
"I see you didn't even bother changing from your nice clothes," he said, his scowl evident in his voice.  
  
Ken stopped weeding and stared at Ran's feet before raising his eyes to frown up at him. The Duke slowly climbed to his feet and faced him, still frowning. The hurt and anger were still present in his eyes. He rubbed the back of one hand across his cheek, leaving behind a large smear of dirt.  
  
"Well, if you recall, our cousin burned all my work clothes, so I figured I'd just make a new set by ruining these," Ken spat back.  
  
Ran snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"You shouldn't even be working in the garden."  
  
"I like working in the garden," Ken stated angrily, then took a deep breath. "It helps me think."  
  
Ran watched as some of the fire died in Ken's eyes. Sighing, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, and marched over to Ken. He grabbed the young man's chin, and began roughly rubbing the dirt off his cheek. Ken winced, but didn't fight him.  
  
"You're a mess," Ran muttered.  
  
"Ow," he whined when the red-head failed to stop after a few seconds.  
  
When he'd gotten as much dirt off as possible Ran stepped back again, and observed him.  
  
"They're going to eat you alive," he said shaking his head.  
  
Ken glowered.  
  
"You think I don't know that?!" he cried angrily. "Of course I do! But what was I accomplishing in Town?"  
  
"I heard you attended several lectures," Ran stated calmly.  
  
Ken quieted again and nodded.  
  
"I did. They were interesting."  
  
"Yohji said you have some ideas for changes."  
  
"Yes, I do." Ken shuffled his feet and pouted for a moment. When he met Ran's eyes the fire was back. "But I hate all that gossip and game playing, Ran. I need to be here. And what I need here is someone who can teach me how to run this place."  
  
Ken faltered and looked at his feet again, digging the toe of one shoe into the soft soil.  
  
"Someone...like you," he said quietly.  
  
He peeked up through his bangs at the stoic red-head before him, waiting for a reaction. Ran looked at his own feet.  
  
"Ken," he said struggling. "I don't think-"  
  
He never had a chance to finish. Ken launched himself at Ran. But rather than striking him as Ran expected, the young man wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, and crushed their mouths together in a bruising kiss. It was hard and it hurt. Ran didn't react, but rode it out. After a few minutes Ken pulled back a bit and fixed him with a fierce glare.  
  
"I can see that managing the estate isn't the only thing I'll have to teach you," Ran said coldly.  
  
"Does that mean you're going to stay?" Ken asked, a challenge in his voice.  
  
Ran's mask slipped then, revealing his fear.  
  
"Ken, " he said honestly, "I'm afraid you really don't understand what you're asking of me."  
  
Ken sighed in exasperation and released him. The young Duke stepped back several paces so he could face the taller man squarely, his eyes still hurt and angry.  
  
"Yes, I do, Ran," he said. "Incase you hadn't noticed this is a farm. I maybe naive about some things, but I know a hell of a lot about nature."  
  
Ran's eyebrows shot up at the implications of Ken's statement. He desperately wanted to believe him.  
  
"It maybe rare, but it happens," the young man continued. "But more than anything I know my own heart. I know what I want. I love you, Ran. And I want you here with me. Here on my estate, in my life, and in my bed."  
  
Ran felt his heart beat quicken and his breath stop. Ken wanted him. Ken loved him. He blinked in stunned silence.  
  
Suddenly, Ken's whole demeanor changed. The fire left his eyes. They grew wide and moist. His voice took on a note of pleading.  
  
"I know I'm not Richard," he said, his voice quivering. "I'm not smart or important. But don't you think you could learn to love me? Even just a little?"  
  
Ran stepped forward and enveloped Ken in his arms. He held the trembling young man close against him, rocking gently. He felt the young Duke's arms come around his back, holding tight.  
  
"I do love you," he stated quietly in Ken's ear. Then he tipped Ken's chin up and gently kissed his lips, his nose, his eyelids, his forehead, his cheeks. Ran left sweet soft kisses all over Ken's face as tears slid from his closed eyes. Between each kiss Ran whispered, "I love you."  
  
After a few minutes Ken pulled back to meet Ran's eyes.  
  
"You mean it?" he asked still a tiny bit uncertain.  
  
"I mean it," Ran answered. "With my whole heart."  
  
Ken's smile was beatific as Ran swooped down, claiming his lips in a searing kiss of possession. When they parted there was a glint in Ken's eyes.  
  
"Where's your horse?" he asked huskily.  
  
"In the stable," Ran said not sure what Ken was upto, and not entirely trusting the look in his eyes.  
  
"Let's go," the Duke said taking Ran's hand and beginning to lead him back toward the side of the house.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Somewhere more private," Ken answered flashing him a cheeky grin over his shoulder. He was blushing fiercely, but the fire was still in his eyes.  
  
Ran laughed aloud and caught Ken around the waist.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked into the brunette's ear.  
  
"Most definitely!"  
  
They hurried up the lawn and around the side of the house. Together.  
  
Fini   
  
Author's Note After: Well, that's it. What did you think? Too sappy? I originally had this in two chapters, but decided to combine it into one long one. And I lengthened the ending just for you guys! It used to end with Ran saying he loved him! Sorry there isn't more, but I'm a 'shut the door and walk away whistling' writer. Yaoi when written well enhances a story, but I don't write it well. I just had to include the fight scene from the comic. I love that fight. They're stubborn and they don't communicate very well, but still we love them, especially together! This story is meant to be the first of several. Each is going to explore the past of one of the characters, which is why there are hints to those pasts in this story. Also, Schwartz is there, well two of them are. They're just not mentioned by name. If I ever finish the sequels they'll show up. See if you can guess who they are and where they're mentioned! Well, its been a great joy sharing this with you! I'm glad I finally got up the courage to post it. All of the wonderful people who reviewed this totally made it worthwhile! The second one is started, but needs a lot of work. I'm going to work on it over the summer, so look for me in the fall! Thank you so, SO much for reading and please, please R & R! (If you do review please include your email so I can respond to your directly. Thanks!)  
  
Mondtanz: Well, I hope you weren't too shocked that this is the end. I guess you missed all the notes about how many chapters were left, but I am writing the sequel. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one. You're the third or fourth person who's suggested dancing lessons. I'll tell you what I told them, look to the sequel. But I'll also warn you that they didn't waltz in the 18th century. I'm working on something hopefully to make up for that. And I'd never dream of disappointing anyone! So far all I write is WK, and Ran/Ken at that. I have two other stories I'm working on, and the sequel which I'll work on all summer. I pinky swear! Thanks for all your reviews and please keep in touch!  
  
Chaosdreamer1: I'm glad you think its progressing well. How's the ending? I have my eye out for your next chapter and your Ran/Ken! Hurry, hurry! Meanwhile, I'll write the sequel to this over the summer! Keep in touch, please!  
  
Akikaze-san: I'm glad you like long chapters. Me too. What'd you think of this one? BLUSH You always say the nicest things! I'm working on the sequel, I swear! First three chapters are at the editor's, and the fourth is written. Just give me the summer, okay? I promise I'll be back (barring illness or death). I do have other stories, but its hard to focus on more than one at once. I'm part way through two fantasies which I'll post someday. They're all Ran/Ken. I just can't get past the idea that they'd be the ones to get together if any of them did. Thank you for all your wonderful comments, and please keep in touch!  
  
Allis: Hi! Yeah, obviously I have no love for Kase. That wasn't originally him, but I wanted to include him somehow. Also, that woman wasn't originally Yuriko either. I decided to use more characters from Weiss, and they seemed to fit. How'd you like the ending? Good? Bad? Look for the sequel in September, hopefully! And now I'll go write back to you! Thanks for reviewing! 


End file.
